


Horsepower, Leather and Oil

by xXVahaHarenXx



Series: Horsepower Series [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Pre Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXVahaHarenXx/pseuds/xXVahaHarenXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between an explosion that threatens to rip them apart, a porn star that forces her way between an already rocky relationship and Jimmy O's scheming ways will Chibs and Taru survive long enough to repair the damage they've been dealt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heading for the 494 Yard Home Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

**Heading for the 494 Yard Home Stretch**

=Taru's P.O.V=

"On the first circuit hold him in the middle of the group, keep to the outside and take Canal turn at an angle if you can, he's a big boy, he can't turn on a sixpence like some of the smaller horses but in saying that he can chew up the ground easily" I stated, my hands shaking slightly from my nerves. Today was the big day, the day that would make or break Dev and I. The day that Dev would either race into racing history as a legend or a runner up. Today was the god damn Grand National.

James nodded as we walked the course. "I'm bloody nervous Taru" He confessed.

I nodded. "You're not the only one, my insides are knotted beyond all hell," I stated and motioned towards Canal turn. "Do the best you can, Dev's a smart horse, he'll pull up if he thinks he can't make it," I took a sip from my bottle of water. "If he doesn't feel like he's running right pull him up, I'm _not_ losing him over a god damn race" I stated hotly, my insides quaking with fear for my prized stallion.

James gave another nod and let out a shaky sigh. "It'll be a damn tough race Taru, but Dev's got a big strong heart and an excellent set of lungs, he'll put his all into it"

"Exactly, that's why you need to hold him back, this isn't just another race, it's four miles and four furlongs long, it's a killer race but if he can do this then he can do anything"

"You sure you want to retire him after this?"

I swept my eyes over the course and shrugged lightly. "He's a stunner but I don't want to put him through the hassle of all the racing again, I would love another chance to race this course but perhaps with another horse, after he's run this he's going to deserve a life of luxury, a nice comfy stall and paddock where he can run with the mares" I finished my bottle of water and let out a shaky sigh before lighting my sixth cigarette in the space of an hour since arriving at the track.

"If any fence is going to get him it'll be Valentine's brook," James nodded towards the jump as we arrived at it. "There's not much time to correct him if he faults at the turn"

I nodded slightly. "On the second circuit once you get past the turn get him closer to the head of the pack," I tried to quell the nerves jumping in my stomach. "Let him go for it and then rein him in"

"Is that a good idea? You know what he's capable of Taru"

I nodded lightly. "But I trust your judgement James, I know you'll be able to pull him down and keep him level, third or fourth at _least_ until you get down to Melling road again then start bringing up closer to the leader"

James nodded as we started walking again, his hands shaking from nerves. "Do we seriously have a shot at this Taru? Because I'm shitting myself that something's gonna go wrong"

I stopped him and placed both hands on his shoulders looking into his eyes. " _Nothing_ is going to go wrong, you and Dev are going to finish this race and you'll both be god damn _legends_ " I stated, I couldn't figure out if I was trying to convince myself or him of it.

James exhaled slowly and gave me a smile. "Thanks gorgeous, I needed that"

I nodded and slung my arm around his shoulder before grinning brightly, my own nerves beginning to disappear. "You win this and there's a party in your honour tonight" I stated as we continued back towards the grandstands and stables.

The stables were a hive of chatter and excitement; several people were running around with blankets, feeds and buckets of waters.

I grinned towards Dev; his ears perked forward, nostrils flaring at the scents and sounds of everything happening around him, the occasional stomp of his hoof as a mare was led past him. I stroked the length of his face and leant forward giving him a sneaky marshmallow. "No more until after the race" I whispered into his ear as I ducked under the chains and ran my hands over his neck and shoulders feeling him quiver underneath my palm, the excitement starting to get to him.

"He seems pretty relaxed considering what's going on around him"

I nodded and smiled leaning against him and pressed my cheek to his neck giving a genuine smile to James. "That's my boy, aye Dev, calm and collected in all situations," I kissed his neck and felt him quiver again and stamp his hoof as a mare was led before him. "Keep it in your pants Dev at least until after the race"

Both James and I began laughing until Marcis came over. Marcis was Dev's strapper for the day, Elliot had let me whisk away the 19yr old apprentice jockey for _educational purposes_.

"Hey Taru, hey James"

"How's everything going?"

"Good so far, just getting everything set up and ready for the race"

I nodded giving Dev a kiss on the cheek. "Be good bub and I'll splash out and buy a brand new wardrobe for you" I whispered and scratched his forehead before ducking under the chains again and headed towards the bar.

* * *

By the time the horses were being paraded around for the spectators my nerves had returned ten times stronger than what they had been earlier in the morning. I clenched my fingers around the bottle in my hands, people were chattering excitedly around me, most of the woman dressed up in fancy bright dresses, the men in three piece suits and here was me, a pair of bright electric blue skinny jeans on held up with a silver studded belt, a black form fitting button up shirt tucked into my jeans, a tartan coloured waist coat, black high top chucks, a long white sheer scarf with black skulls draped around my neck and a black suit jacket with electric blue pin striping along with my cane and a black and grey Fedora, a band of red ribbon around the base of it with a fake black rose pinning it down.

I let out a low breath, my mind had been hyperventilating most of the past half hour now that the race was due to begin, my thoughts running from Dev and James to the race and from there to Chibs and if he was watching the race with the boys.

I glanced down the track from the owner's box I saw stood in, several other owners milling around talking with each other, taking bets about their horses and who had the better horse. So far I'd made no attempt to get to know them, most of them seemed like stuck up snobs anyway.

"Excuse me," I jumped slightly, my mind had been elsewhere and I hadn't seen the guy come up beside me. "Are you one of the owners?"

I nodded. "The Devils Gunslinger is my boy" I stated draining what was left in my beer bottle. Sods to anyone who thought I was an alcoholic loner.

"That big eighteen hand high black brute?"

I nodded and chuckled softly. "That sounds like him; he's not a brute though"

"Who's his trainer?"

"I am" I stated watching out the corner of my eye for his reaction.

"So you're the infamous Myrsky Mäki that's on everyone's lips then?"

I gave a light shrug. "I guess I must be"

"I'm John Young, I own Sea Captain's Revenge"

"The twelve year old chestnut with looks to boot and scope to kill?" I'd been eyeing the chestnut in the stables, if _anyone_ could beat Dev it would be that gelding.

He threw back his head and laughed. "That's my horse," He stated before nodding towards the track. "Placed any bets?"

"Are you kidding?" I looked at him deadpan. "I _always_ place a bet when I'm at the track"

He gave a nod and motioned towards my empty bottle. "Can I get you another?"

I looked to the bottle in my hands and nodded. "Thanks"

I waited for him to come back and watched everyone below us chatting excitedly about the horses and what was happening around them.

"Here," I took the bottle and nodded a thanks to him before taking him in properly, 5ft7, clean cut, nice well tailored suit, well groomed brunette hair and bright friendly steel blue eyes. "Should be a hell of a race"

I gave a nod. "It should be, the only horse I'm particularly worried about is yours, if _any_ horse can be my Dev it's your gelding"

John looked up in surprise and grinned softly. "I don't know, your stallion's pretty fast"

"He might have the heart, lungs and legs but he can't turn as fast as the others, that canal turn is what'll get him"

I turned my attention back to the track as the starters called the race to an open and that the horses were waiting behind the tape ready to fly.

* * *

The second lap had started minutes ago; a roar going through the crowd reverberated through every bone in my body as the front three horses were coming around the final corner to tackle the second to last fence.

My heart jumped into my throat seeing Dev running in third, James egging him on with words and nudges of his heels. I clenched the bottle in my hands and downed the contents quickly watching him fly over the 4ft7 high 3 ft wide brush jump to head to the very last jump before he would have to start the 494 yard dash for the finish line.

My mind was froze as I watched, the bottle I'd finished long forgotten on my seat as I leant forward on the banister, the crowd's deafening cheers coming from the grandstands below me. "Come on Dev, come on," I whispered softly bracing myself on my forearms as I watched the three clear the final jump ahead of the rest of the field. The commentators words muffled by the cheers of the crowds. "Come on Devlin, you can do this," I leant forward a bit more, a cold wind sweeping over the grandstand earning a shiver of anticipation from me. "Come on Dev, that's it, just a bit more," I could feel the excitement brewing in my stomach, the horse in second place had lost his steam leaving just my gorgeous boy Dev and John's Sea Captain's Revenge to battle it out for first place. "Come on Devlin you can put more into it than that!" I yelled out, my cheers drowned by the crowds around me. I watched with eager eyes as the two horses came to race nose to nose. It was as if Dev had heard me, his ears perked and his gait changed, he was using up whatever of his reserves he had to boost himself.

I stood in a shocked silence as Dev slowly gained ground, first a nose, then a head, then a neck and shoulder and finally he surpassed the Chestnut gelding, he was streaking faster up the track chewing up the yards between him and the winners post, his legs moving in a blur as he and James headed down the track closest to the inside railing.

My heart jumped into my throat and stomach hit the floor, a scream following soon afterwards, my eyes wide as I watched both horse and rider. _Oh my god._ I felt an unfamiliar feeling settle in my chest, the screams of the crowd around me confirmed what I saw. _How could this happen?_


	2. Opposite Sides of the World

**Opposite Sides of the World**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I hadn't realized until after Donna's funeral how much I missed the small things Taru had done, the way she laughed, the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she spoke my name. All the little things I'd taken for granted like the way she made my coffee just right, the way she always drank hers black, the way her throat moved when she drank down a shot of whiskey, how she licked her lips whenever she saw me, the way she grinded her teeth ever so lightly when I was near her. I missed being buried balls deep in her hot, wet willing body but most of all I missed gazing into her liquid silver eyes, the ring of gun metal grey around them giving them an insane streak, an eccentric streak that suited her perfectly.

I sighed softly. I couldn't deny I missed the smell of her and often when I was alone I would take a seat in her Charger and just breathe, the smell of leather, gunpowder and horse sweat forever stained into its interior.

I yawned slightly, everyone had been drinking since we'd finished work, the party raging on into the early morning when we'd all taken a seat around the bar to watch the TV after Juice had managed to hook up to his laptop to air the Grand National.

I'd been nursing the bottles of whiskey all night, changing between JD and the top shelf shit we stocked. The bottle before me was my third bottle; the boys from the Salt Lake City charter had really gotten into the swing of things and were passed out hours before anyone else.

"Better hope this god damn horse pulls through" Clay stated nursing his beer before turning to the TV as the commentator announced the horses were ready and waiting for the starting orders.

My eyes circled in on Dev, the big black brute of a horse was moving nervously, his ears pricked forward as he mouthed at his bit wanting to be underway already. I zoned out the commentators voice, he was busy talking about each of the horses and how they appeared to be in the best shapes of their lives, he didn't know the horses, no one knew them better than there trainers did, no one knew Dev better than my Taru did.

I watched the screen downing another mouthful of the cheap whiskey I was nursing, it was only seconds before the tape was gone and the horses were off. I felt my heart jump into my throat as Dev shot off, his jockey struggling to hold him back.

"Just how long is this race?"

I glanced in Half-Sack's direction. "Four miles and four furlongs, two laps of the track and a four hundred and ninety four yard dash to the winning post" I stated watching the screen again, I'd been doing my research to see just how good Dev's chances were in the race.

My heart leapt each time Dev's feet left the ground taking him over another jump. _If he wins this he'll make Taru a goddamn legend, he'll race them into the history books._ Another jump and my grip tightened on the bottle, my knuckles beginning to turn white, my mouth dry and stomach clenching as one of the horses stumbled.

I glanced out the side of my eyes at Tig; he'd spoken several times to the Finn and conveyed her condolences to Opie over Donna's passing. My heart constricted at the thought of Donna's passing, Abel's home coming had supposed to have been a night of good will and joy but instead it had turned into one of bloodshed when Clay had gotten the call that Opie's truck had been in a drive by with a black SUV. Tig had spoken again with Taru in the wee hours of the English morning, her cursing and swearing him out until he'd asked her about Dev and how he was.

I moved my eyes over the screen again and frowned slightly, the field of horses was coming up to the middle of the track, Dev was being held steady at in the middle of the front pack.

"Goddamn horse isn't going to make it"

I shook my head. "It's Taru's secret, hold Dev back until the last minute and then he puts out the fifth gear and flies past everyone" I stated draining my bottle before watching Dev sneak slowly up the group to settle in sixth.

* * *

Everyone had been betting on who would win, money passing hands and odds being thrown around all night, Dev was one of the long shots to win, 86/1. I watched as they tackled the daunting Becher's brook again, Dev keeping steady and jumping clean and strong as he always did.

Next was the Foinavon jump and finally the 90 degree canal turn. I gripped the empty bottle watching Dev tackle the canal jump at an angle before racing into fifth as they turned the corner and continued into the straight heading towards the 25th jump of the course.

My insides twisted in knots watching the front five horses chewing up the track jumping cleanly and with ease. _Taru must be shitting herself watching Dev do this, she must be nervous._ I looked towards the black stallion as he put in a few extra strides boosting himself to forth halfway down the track.

The 26th, 27th and 28th jumps flew past in a blur as they rounded the corner of the track to the final two jumps, simple jumps that were both cleared with ease and skill before they bore right heading into the final dash for the finish line.

The crowd were cheering on the horses, their cheers distorting in the speakers slightly, only three running now and that was soon whittled down too just two, a chestnut gelding and Dev. Both were battling nose to nose, their legs in a blur as they chewed up the track in front of the crowd, the commentator yelling about making race history.

I stood abruptly knocking the stool back slightly as I watched the two horses battle it out, Dev was pouring everything he had into the race as was the other horse but Dev was one of those wild cards that you could rely on to put out some stunt at the last minute which is exactly what he did.

His pace quickened, ears pricked forward, neck stretched out, muscles working overtime exerting the last bit of power from every fiber of his body, he slowly moved forward gaining ground on the chestnut. _Come on, come on Dev, you can do it._ I felt my heart jump into my throat as I leant on the counter of the bar watching eagerly as the stallion put a full body length between him and the chestnut.

The screams of the crowd distorted through the speakers again as Dev and his jockey flew past the finish line. _Taru's going to be so proud._ The commentators yelling about a new race record for the track. I collapsed onto a stool, the boys around me yelling out at the massive win.

The group dissipated slowly either to find a sweetbutt or to drink some more, I however stayed watching the TV for the after ceremony.

A brief smile slid to my lips as the camera focused on Taru as she hugged the quivering stallion who hung his head limply over her shoulder as if to give her a hug back, it showed in her face, the happiness from the win, it shone from behind her eyes lighting them up like the night sky on the 4th of July.

 _You did it beautiful; you raced your way into the history books. You and Dev, you always knew you'd make it with him._ I watched as she hugged the jockey, a close friend of hers by how long she hugged him before she turned and pressed a kiss to Dev's sweating cheek, whispering words only the two of them could hear.

"Miss Mäki did you ever think this was possible?"

"I would have never dreamed Dev would be able to pull this off like he has, not only has he won but he's raced himself into the history books completing the course faster than any horse ever has"

"What do you plan on doing with him now?"

"Now?" She contemplated it for a minute. "I promised him retirement so now he retires to stud and to be treated like the king he truly is"

The stallion snorted as if to agree with Taru, his head resting on her shoulder as his body quivered from the exertion put into the final sprint.

"You miss her don't you brother?"

I looked up at Tig as he sat down beside me. "I do, I can't deny it" I turned my attention back to the screen; Taru's head was leaning against Dev's neck, his sweat soaking her shirt and jacket not that she really cared.

"She loves you Chibs, she'll come back"

"It's the space between now and then thought that's gonna kill me Tig"

He grinned lightly and shoved me slightly. "Buck it up, never took you as a whiner," He teased before pouring out another glass of vodka for himself. "She'll be back in a week and back to keeping your bed warm in no time"

"I don't know brother; she was beyond hurt when she left"

He snorted slightly. "Then make it right," He stated. "Buy her some roses or leather oil or whatever it is that she likes and beg for her forgiveness, it usually works" He shrugged lightly downing the glass.

"After everythin' I've put her through I'd be surprised if she ever spoke ta me again," I chuckled lightly. "Plus Taru isn't the average woman, I don't think flowers and chocolate's would fix this"

"I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one's watching Chibs, never seen her look at anyone else like that before"

I furrowed my brow before looking at the screen; the Finn was almost in tears at the win as she posed with Dev for a photo. _Does she truly love me? Is she even going to be_ _ **willing**_ _to take me back after all the shit I put her through?_ I sighed softly. _Maybe this time, god willing she takes me back, I'll be completely honest with her._ I felt a hand brush over my thigh and glanced at the sweetbutt that had ripped me from my thoughts. "Go away" I growled lowly before she pouted and turned her attention to Tig who was ignoring her.

I'd never realized how she kept the nightmares at bay until she was gone, my Finn was gone and she might never fully ever come back to me, she would lock some part of her away in order to protect herself from being hurt again.

I sighed softly grabbing another bottle of whiskey and headed for my room, sleep didn't usually make the nights go faster but right now it was all I could do, that and countdown the days until she returned.


	3. Million Dollar Smile

**Million Dollar Smile**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I dumped my bags on the floor inside the door, the taxi nothing but tail lights down the street now. I sighed softly taking a deep breath; it was still the early hours of the morning, Dev and my latest addition in the form of a small firecracker of an Irish filly, aptly nicknamed Cracker, had been settled in their stalls for their short quarantine stay. I smiled softly looking around my living room before flicking the lights on flooding the room with light. I headed down the hall towards the kitchen and looked around, the entire place was spotless. _Gemma must have come around at some point._ I looked to the note taped to the fridge door. _'Taru, I came round and stocked up your fridge and cleaned up a bit for you, come see us as soon as you can._ _Love Gem.'_ I smiled briefly and pulled the note off before opening the fridge and pulled out one of the cans of coke before heading towards my bedroom.

My body jet lagged beyond all hell as I flopped down on the bed with a sigh. _It feels good to be back here._ I grinned softly remembering how Dev had smashed the course record by 5.9 seconds to leave him with a course time of 8 minutes 41.9 seconds. I groaned lowly and stood heading towards the shower since I'd landed there'd been a million things on my mind but the biggest was Chibs, I'd barely thought about everything that had happened since leaving, all I'd been worried about was Dev and making sure he was performing at his best.

I hit play and stepped into the shower. The lyrics of _Closer_ by NIN flowed through the bathroom as I shut the door.

 _You let me violate you_  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you 

I stood under the spray for a good deal of time letting the steaming water soak through my skin into my weary bones. My knee aching dully reminding me that the fracture was still healing from my accident.

_Help me; I broke apart my insides_   
_Help me; I've got no soul to sell_   
_Help me; the only thing that works for me_   
_Help me get away from myself_

I sighed softly running gel over my aching muscles, cargo planes weren't the best things to fly back on but I'd wanted a fast flight with Dev and Cracker and had taken liberty of flying out of Manchester on one of Oswald's cargo jets.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_   
_I wanna feel you from the inside_   
_I wanna fuck you like an animal_   
_My whole existence is flawed_   
_You get me closer to God_   
_You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings_   
_You can have my absence of faith; you can have my everything_

I watched the bubbles run down the drain as I leant against the walls. _I wonder what time it is in Finland?_ I furrowed my brow lightly trying to remember what the time difference would be. _Wonder if my pappa's still up?_ I smiled softly; I missed talking to him and hadn't done so in a few weeks.

_Help me tear down my reason_   
_Help me; it's your sex I can smell_   
_Help me; you make me perfect_   
_Help me become somebody else_

I ran my hands through my hair, it had grown out slightly, not long enough for me to be concerned about but long enough that it got in the way. _Wonder if Filip would like it if I grew it out?_ I cursed myself out for the millionth time in the space of the morning, I didn't want to think about him until I had to, it had the worst ways of spiraling out of control leaving me feeling like shit and that I had only been a good fuck for him.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_   
_I wanna feel you from the inside_   
_I wanna fuck you like an animal_   
_My whole existence is flawed_

I washed the shampoo from my hair and sighed deeply. _Where the hell are the little white happy pills of doom when you need them?_ I stood under the spray; face up towards nozzle as I scrubbed my hands over my face getting rid of the layer of sweat and grime.

_You get me closer to God_   
_Through every forest, above the trees_   
_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_   
_I drink the honey inside your hive_   
_You are the reason I stay alive_

I let my shoulders slump as I turned off the water and stepped from the shower grabbing my towel before wrapping it around my body and started towards the bedroom to find some clean clothing.

* * *

I thanked the taxi driver and handed him some money before slipping out and looked up the driveway of Teller-Morrow before sighing softly as I started up the drive, the office my first destination as I spotted Gemma's black caddy next to the building.

"Hey"

The elder woman looked up before a grin broke out over her lips. "You're back," She stated as she stood and put an arm around my shoulders before turning towards the clubhouse. "Come on"

We headed across the forecourt towards the clubhouse, my nerves rising as Gemma pushed open the door. I hesitated for a moment before following her in and looked around the boys had their backs to us talking and drinking at the bar.

"Gee," I stated loudly. "Couldn't wait until I got here to start drinking?" I asked before they turned. Tig was the first over hauling me up over his shoulder before dumping me on the bar top.

"You, Finland, are a god damn legend" He stated motioning for the prospect to hand me a beer.

I took the drink and nodded my thanks to Half-Sack before grinning softly. "It's not me that's the legend it's my beauty of horse, he raced himself into the history books by shattering the course record," I glanced over the small group, only Tig, Juice, Half-Sack and Jax were here. "Where's everyone else?"

"Clay's meeting with Unser, Bobby's still in prison; Opie's off with Piney and Chibs is around here somewhere"

I nodded before a blonde sweetbutt came from the hallway leading to the bedrooms, behind her the Scotsman that had gone and staked a claim in my dreams every night. I scowled lowly before turning away. "How's Abel doing?" I turned my attention to Jax.

"He's good," He smiled slightly. "Thanks for the present"

I grinned softly and nodded. "No problem, I saw it and thought _shit, that would be perfect for him_ " I took a sip from my beer thinking briefly about the present, a stuffed soft motorcycle toy, that I'd sent in my first few days of being on English soil.

"Any other big news besides your amazing win?"

I tapped my chin in thought. "Bought a new filly, 2 yr old Bay Irish bred chaser," I grinned softly. "She's a god damn firecracker on the jumping lanes, branded with the name Million Dollar Smile"

"Million Dollar Smile?"

I nodded. "Sire was a million dollar flat racer" I stated before glancing over my shoulder as Piney and Opie came in.

I watched Opie take a seat at the end of the bar and joined him soon afterwards taking the free seat next to him. "Did Tig pass on my message?"

He nodded, his eyes tired and raw. "Thank you"

I nodded as I reached out and wrapped a hand around his. "If you need someone to talk to you're more than welcome to talk to me"

He gave another nod. "I think I just need to sort shit out by myself right now"

I nodded. "I know what it's like," He looked up at me and then to our hands. "I've been through that shit before"

"You have?"

I nodded and fished out the .308 shell casing on a chain around my neck. "My husband and my son were both taken away from me," I pulled it off and handed it to him. "I took the lives of those that took their lives"

He glanced at me cracking a broken smile. "You're one scary woman"

I nodded. "I grew up next door to Russia, what'd you expect?" He handed the necklace back. "Maybe you should take a few days to sort out your shit, go for a ride, Piney or your mum can look after the kids"

He nodded lightly as I put the necklace back on. "Thank you"

I nodded. "I'm just a phone call away" I stated before he nodded towards Chibs.

"Does Chibs know about your family?"

I looked towards the Scotsman in question and shook my head. "I think he thinks he knows but I've never told him _how_ they died, only Gemma does, she's also the only other one to know I killed the two Äpärä that killed them"

He nodded slightly and stood before taking my face and cupping my cheek. "You always find the right thing to say Taru," He nodded towards Chibs. "He's lucky to have a woman like you," He pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I'll see you in a few days"

I gave a nod. "Have fun" I stated watching him leave.

"I say we have a proper party tonight, invite all the boys and celebrate Finland's victory"

I turned my attention to Tig and raised my bottle. "I agree, let's have a fucking party"


	4. Hot Saturday's and Bad Idea's

**Hot Saturday's and Bad Idea's**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I leant into the breeze flowing through the window, the radio had given me the indication that it was one of the hottest days in the country and so as a collective everyone at the stables had decided to go _fuck work let's have a beach party._ I had agreed and here I was heading to Teller-Morrow to see Gemma and invite her and the boys along as well.

My Charger growled lowly as I pulled up outside the garage, Tig was the only one I could see working in the garage and the majority of the Harley's were gone from the side of the garage. _Am I really going to do this?_ I slipped from my Charger and straightened up. _You deserve a bit of fun and he'll do what you want._

"Hey Finland"

I gave him a lopsided smile. "Hey Tigger" I watched his eyes rake over my body.

"Going to a beach or something?" He asked wiping his hands on a rag.

I nodded. "I came to see Gem, invite everyone along, when are they going to be back?"

"Shouldn't be too long now" His eyes moved slowly as he licked his lips lightly.

 _If I'm going to do this I should do it now._ I quelled my nerves and stepped towards me. "Can we talk?"

He brought his eyes up and nodded. "Sure," He turned back to the garage searching for someone. "Dog! Hold down the garage until I get back"

I'd been twisted in knots over what to do about Chibs and right now I was at one of my lowest most fucked up points even if I didn't show it. I nodded my head towards the clubhouse as he fell into step beside me.

"You don't look to bad in that get up, should wear it more often" His arm slid around my shoulder, I couldn't help but lean into his touch. Since my attack I'd steered clear of any contact but right now I just wanted to have _someone_ use me, my mood the lowest it had been since being here and right now this would just be another piece of my own self therapy.

I was in a thin black strappy bikini with blue flames on it and a black sarong tied at my right hip showing off more that what was acceptable of my legs.

I glanced around the clubhouse; it was completely devoid of life. "Where is everyone?"

"Gem's on a shopping run, Clay took Chibs and Piney on a run with him to see how the warehouse rebuild is going, Jax is hiding out with Tara and Juice is with the Prospect fishing some poor saps half a million dollar beamer out of the streams"

 _Good, no one to interrupt us._ I let out a low shaky breath before pressing him against the wall and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Take me to bed" The intent was clear, if he was confused he sure as hell didn't show it.

"What're you doing Taru?" He brushed a few loose strands back from my face. "Your Chibs' old lady," He stated before running his finger down my face. "You trying to get me killed?"

I clenched my jaw, brief flare of anger coursing through my veins. "Did you miss the small fact that he's been a lying sod to me?" I asked deadpan before shaking my head lightly. "And besides, _he won't_ do what I _need you_ to do"

His hand dropped limply to his side as he thought about it before he took my chin in his hand and kissed me forcefully. "You sure this is what you want?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure and don't deny that you haven't wanted to get into me since you first saw me"

He gave a light nod and jerked his head towards the bedrooms before tugging me along behind him.

* * *

I grunted softly as I hit the bed, I brought myself up onto my hands and knees and felt fingers on the knots of my bikini before it fell loose along with the sarong around my waist. Broken nails raked jaggedly across the skin on my hips and thighs before ghosting lightly over the mound between my legs. I arched slightly and clenched the sheets as Tig's fingers pressed in deeper, he was teasing me. I let out a frustrated growl and felt his free hand wrap through my hair yanking my head back roughly.

"Frustrated?" He mocked lightly.

"Just do me already"

"Don't tell me what to do" He hissed lowly and bit hard against the crook of my neck, I cried out as his teeth tore through the fleshing leaving hot blood to drip onto the duvet. His second hand pressed forward roughly earning another cry as he stroked in and out slowly preparing me for what was to come.

I moaned lowly and shuddered lightly, his fingers still wrapped through my hair as he rubbed his cock along my lower lips. "You want this?" He hissed softly rubbing his cock down my pussy again. "Hmm?" He was being a teasing little bastard and he knew it too. "This want you want?" He asked dipping in once before slamming into me, his roughness pushed me forward onto the bed as he picked up a fast steady rhythm, the hand in my hair yanking my head back bending my body to his will. I shuddered slightly clenching the duvet as nails dug into the flesh of my hips, the pain coursing through me from each of his hits along with each bite and his nails was sending me closer to the edge.

He grunted softly collapsing forward over me. "God damn it! I can see _why_ Chibs loves you so much" He mumbled lowly, hips colliding with mine again as he sucked at the bite mark he'd left.

I groaned softly disregarding what he'd said as his nails dug into my hips again. "Fuck" It was the last thing he muttered as he stilled and lost himself in the throes of the pleasure of his release.

I lowered myself carefully onto the bed and groaned softly as he lay down panting softly beside me. He turned towards me reaching out to check the damage done to the crook of my neck, drying blood smeared down my chest.

"We don't tell Chibs about this" I stated.

He nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice, I don't want to cut from ear to ear," He stated swirling a finger around in the blood that begun to clot and dry before licking the tip of his finger clean. "You gonna be ok?" He touched the small bruise forming on my cheek bone.

"Fine, I _wanted_ this remember"

He gave a nod before stretching. I stood slowly and gathered my things before heading to the small bathroom to clean myself up before everyone came back. I had to admit I did feel better after everything that had happened, it was truly just part of my fucked up healing process.

* * *

I rested back on the hood of my Charger; the low purr of Gemma's caddy caused me to sit up. "There a reason you're sunbathing half naked in the middle of the garage forecourt?"

"The workers at the stable are throwing a beach party, too god damn hot to work," I stated. "Betting, booze, food, dancing, racing, all that bullshit," I gave her a grin. "You and the boys are more than welcome to come crash the party if you want"

She twisted her lips before grinning softly. "Tara too?"

I nodded. "But you both gotta come rocking bikini's" I stated with mock seriousness, my mind had been flowing like ink from one thing to the next after my run with Tig.

Gemma twisted her lips briefly before nodding. "Alright, we'll be there"

I gave a nod and slid off the bonnet of my Charger. "Great, I'll see you there"

She nodded. "Do I need to bring anything?"

I stalled before shrugging lightly. "Drinks and cash, I'm taking Dev, Duke and Jess with me"

"Ok, I'll tell the boys as soon as they get back"

I gave a nod sliding into my Charger and pulled out heading back to the stables.


	5. Showing Up the Younger Generation

**Showing Up the Younger Generation**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

My eyes landed on Taru the minute we pulled up at the beach, the party already in full swing. I felt the bubbling of jealousy in the pit of my stomach at the sight of a fresh bite mark on the crook of her neck. _I should rip the fucker in two if I ever catch him._ I slipped off the back of my Harley and followed the others towards the array of horse trucks, cars and horses.

"You made it!" Taru embraced Gemma and grinned checking out what she was wearing.

I couldn't take my eyes off the Finn, the bikini truly left little to the imagination. I glanced out the side of my eye behind my glasses at the Prospect before clipping him roughly around the back of the head causing him to stumble. "Stop droolin' over her Prospect"

He rubbed the back of his head giving me a light glare before quickly turned his attention from Taru to one of the other women there before moving off to talk to her.

Taru threw me a sly smile before turning and heading towards the shade cloths pulled out on the side of her truck, tables and chairs set up underneath it, the stereo of the truck blaring some upbeat dance music. "How are ya love?"

"Better than I was yesterday, not as good as I will be tomorrow," She stated hoisting herself up into the large front area of the truck that served as a bedroom/kitchen/tack room and came back out with several large buckets. "Do me a favor fill these," She handed the buckets to me. "Hose is in the compartment behind the front wheel" She nodded towards the truck's front and disappeared back into the room coming back with a brush.

I filled the buckets quickly and watched her before sighing softly, she was a god damn tease and she knew it as well, decked out in a black bikini with bright blue flames and a black sarong with nothing else but a black trucker cap and glasses shading her eyes and face.

I hauled the three buckets over to the back of the truck where her three horses stood, their previous buckets almost empty, a shade cloth extended keeping them cool and shaded.

"Taru?"

She looked up from brushing Dev and gave a light nod. "What is it?"

"We need ta talk"

"We've got nothing to talk about" She stated as she returned to brushing the black stallion.

"Yeah we do Taru," I grabbed her forearm causing her to flinch slightly. "Ya told me if I could promise ya that shit like this wouldn't come back ta bite ya in the ass then you'd have me back…"

"And I also said I need to work through this shit," She stated hotly turning to face me. "You fucking _hurt_ me Filip, you made me regret ever telling you I didn't give a shit about who you slept around with on a run," She held my gaze, hurt behind her eyes making them hardened slightly. "Because in truth I _do_ care, _especially_ when it comes back in the form of some young pretty little red head who far better looking and less scarred than I am" She snapped.

 _So that's what it was all about? She's afraid I'd fucking leave her for some piece of ass. She thinks she not good enough for me. She thinks she not beautiful enough for me._ I couldn't help it as I burst out laughing, her gaze only getting harder and angrier before she shook her head and turned away. "I could never leave ya for some piece of ass Taru, ya not like them," I pressed myself against her back and I sure as hell didn't miss the small fact she pressed back minutely against me. "Ya not just some piece of ass for me Taru, ya someone I love, ya someone I want in my life every goddamn day"

Her shoulders slumped slightly as I pressed a kiss to her neck before she pulled away. "As soon as I figure myself out I'll give you an answer Filip, I can't just jump back into things, that's how I end up in over my head"

I nodded lightly watching her brush Dev's barrel. "I expect an answer Taru; I'm not lettin' ya go without a fight"

"I didn't think you would" She stated softly patting Dev's neck.

* * *

"Come on Taru, I still reckon Duke's got nothing on Prince"

"I'll make you eat those words youngster," Taru yelled in response to one of the stable lads before grinning and untying Duke and threw the lead rope over his neck before tying it to the other side of his rope halter. "Give me a leg up" She stated gathering her makeshift reins.

I took her leg and hoisted her up onto Duke's jet black back watching as she shifted and untied the knot of the sarong before pulling it off along with her hat and sunnies, I took them and resisted running a finger over her leg before she nudged Duke towards the starting line.

"Who's up for some betting?" Tig asked nodding towards the horses that were waiting by the makeshift starting point.

"Twenty on the young chestnut thing" The prospect called out waving a twenty at Tig, a tiny brunette resting beside him on the sand pressed up against him in a bikini and board shorts.

"Chibs?"

"Twenty on Duke"

"You sure?"

I nodded sifting through my wallet to find some money before relaxing back in one of the metal chairs under the shade cloth again, my foot resting on Taru's empty chair. I glanced towards Gemma and Clay sharing a kiss before moving my eyes back to the race at hand as the start was called.

Both horses raced down the sand neck and neck. _Shit that old boy's fast._ I wet my lips before taking a drink watching Taru, her body curved against the wind, legs wrapped firmly around Duke's sides as she egged him on down the beach towards the turning point. Both horses turned around the short line of three barrels and headed back towards us, Duke coming out on top eating up the ground quickly putting more distance between him and the chestnut. "I think ya just lost ya bet Prospect?"

He laughed softly watching as Duke flew home and pulled up spraying a shower of sand up high as Taru pulled him up and turned him back towards the trucks, she leant forward and grinned brightly pressing a kiss to Duke's neck. "That's my boy," She patted his neck lightly and grinned softly coming to a halt by the shade cloth. "Now what was all that shit talking about Duke? I believe he just beat that fancy little four year old of yours" She smiled before laughing and sliding down.

I watched her for a second, right leg trembling slightly. _She's still not strong enough to walk without that cane._ She beckoned Gemma over before giving her a leg up onto Duke's back before she used the side of the truck to mount Jess. The 17hh bay RID mare snorted, her belly starting to swell from the foal she was carrying. I felt a smile slide to my lips remembering how I'd been shitting myself when she'd waltz into the clubhouse announcing she had news, that grin that had danced on her lips after Gemma had questioned her as to whether or not she was pregnant. I shook my head watching both women head towards the water.

"So what's goin' on between you and the Finn?" Clay nodded his head towards the woman in question as he got another beer from the cooler.

"I don't know, she still loves me, I can see it, but she needs ta work some shit out first"

He gave a nod. "Still want her as your old lady?"

I nodded without question. "I don't think I'd be able ta find another like her"

He gave a nod laughing as he watched Gemma and Taru in the water swimming with both horses. I watched Taru and grinned softly tracing the beads of water running down her skin and over her chest with my eyes before taking a long drink from my bottle. _Make up your mind about me soon love, I don't know if I'll be able to last without your body next to mine every morning._

I watched Taru and Gemma head back up the beach before they stopped near the edge of the shade awning.

"There's a fridge inside, it's stocked if you want something to eat"

"How'd you get this bad boy?" Half-Sack asked motioning to the truck.

"The truck?" She queried before grinning softly as she slipped down off Jess' back. "I did originally own a double walk through trailer and pickup but that was when I only had Duke and Jess, when I got Dev I upgraded to some shitty little half way decent gooseneck while I paid off this thing week by week"

"Did you design it?"

She nodded lightly as she hitched both horses. "Took the plans to a friend of mine back home, he built it from the ground up for me, I gotta admit it's a pretty good truck"

"Who did the paint job on it?"

Taru cast her eyes to the black and red paint job done to the truck, black horse decals across the red and red decals across the black. "Same friend that did my Charger"

"Out of everything on this truck, please tell me it's got a bathroom" Half-Sack stated standing.

Taru looked at him for a minute before nodding and motioning towards the door to the living area. "Opposite the door is another one, it's in there," She watched him rush inside before calling after him. "Sack you make a god damn mess in there I'm making you clean it up with your tongue!" She shook her head slightly as she patted Duke's neck.

I watched Taru for a minute taking in every bit of her skin. I'd never really taken notice of just how many tattoos she had, I watched as she grabbed her sarong and began to tie it back around her waist. She stretched slightly just enough to show off the tattoo down the right side of her ribs and torso, a long thorny stem of a rose with an enlarged black widow spider crawling from the opening rose bud etched into her hip.

I threw her a light smile as I took a seat on one of the chairs and watched as she sat down and rubbed at her knee lightly. "Still hurts?"

She glanced up and nodded. "On occasion, I still haven't gained back all of my strength yet"

I gave a light nod running my eyes over her exposed leg before shaking my head slightly. _Can't think like that Filip; keep your mind from the gutter._ I caught Taru's smile, she knew exactly what I was thinking.


	6. Bets and Fifteen Year Old Whiskey

**Bets and Fifteen Year Old Whiskey**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I pulled up at the clubhouse and glanced over the party that was in slowly getting into full swing. I backed into a spot near the gate and slid out locking my Charger before heading towards the clubhouse. I gave a nod to Tig and Clay who were at the garage talking before heading inside.

"Hey Sack," I handed him the bottle of whiskey. "Present for Bobby, put it somewhere safe for me"

He nodded putting it away to one side behind some other bottles at the bar. "How's everything going?"

"Fine, fine, Jess is carrying a healthy foal, Dev's enjoying his retirement with Duke and Cracker's having the stable boys on every chance she gets"

He nodded pushing a bottle towards me. "What're you gonna do with Dev now?"

I grinned softly. "He's retiring as a stud, have him breed some little winners," I glanced over my shoulder and scowled slightly seeing a black haired sweetbutt hanging off Chibs. I shook my head lightly and turned towards Sack. "I'll be outside smoking if you need me" I stated before turning and making my way outside.

I took a seat next to Opie and gave him a light smile. "How's things?"

He shrugged lightly. "Been better"

I nodded. "It'll take a while but eventually the bleeding stops and it begins to scab over"

"How'd you deal with losing your family?"

I gave him a broken grin. "I threw myself into work with Dev," I leant closer to him. "Not many people know but the day Niko and Kai died I spent the night in Dev's paddock, it was the first time he and I connected on some level, he didn't cause havoc for me he just lay down beside me and went to sleep"

"Is that why you and he seem to be able to read each other's minds?"

I shrugged lightly downing part of my beer. "I guess so, he hasn't given me trouble since that night, I guess he just _knew_ something was wrong"

"I bought a sixty five panhead, it was rotting behind some garage"

"Should keep you busy for a while," I stated. "But you will eventually need to heal the wounds in some way, shape or form," I ran my eyes over the car that pulled up. "Who's this?"

He shrugged lightly standing before heading over to bulk up the group that was starting to form. Four men stepped from the car, two were Darby's thugs, one was clean cut but still thuggish and the last was clean cut in a suit. _This can't be good._

I stood taking up a spot beside Gemma as she came out and stood with folded arms watching the short lived conversation and threat. I shuddered slightly catching the eyes of the clean cut thug; they had a feral look in them, a primal look, a possessive look. "Who's that?" I murmured softly to Gemma who turned to look at me.

"I don't know, never seen them around Charming before"

I nodded lowly and watched them. "Ink looks Aryan"

"That would be my first guess too" She stated lowly narrowing her eyes at the group that were trying to force Clay and the boys to back off selling guns.

I watched them for a second before Gemma headed over to Clay to see what was happening.

"Sorry ma'am"

I narrowed my eyes at them as they passed us to get back into the car almost walking into Gemma on the way. _God damn asshole gives me the creeps._

"Ya alright love?"

I looked to Chibs and nodded before jerking my head towards the car that was slowly leaving. "That clean cut thug, he gives me the fucking creeps, something's not right in his head" I stated before turning away. I'd done a good job of avoiding Chibs so far and that's how I wanted to keep it.

"Can I talk with ya?"

I glanced up the drive as a black car pulled into the lot. "Maybe later," I stated turning away before grinning as Bobby was pulled from the car. _Now the party can really begin._ I stepped forward and hugged Bobby after his kutte had been safely secured to his back again. "There's a present for you at the bar"

"For me?"

I nodded before heading inside.

* * *

"Hey Taru?"

I looked up from my glass and gave a grin to Bobby. "Feel good to be a free man again Elvis?"

"Don't you know it girl"

I grinned softly and nudged the bottle towards. "Your present"

He took the bottle and grinned. "Bet the Prospect wouldn't be stupid enough to down a shot of this in one go"

I grinned softly. "I'll bet you twenty I can get him to do it"

"You're on" He stated shaking my outstretched hand.

I glanced around before my eyes landed on Chibs talking with Half-Sack. "Hey Prospect! Come over here" I waved him over and grinned pouring a shot glass out for him.

"What's up?"

"Well Bobby and I were just making a bet, _he_ thinks you wouldn't be able to down this shot of whiskey, _I_ told him to have a little faith in you, so what'd you say? Prove him wrong" I nudged the shot towards him and grinned softly as he took it and placed it to his lips.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced up to Chibs before grinning and giving him a slight wink before flashing the bottle's label at him. I couldn't contain my laughter and the triumphant yell as Half-Sack began to gag and choke on the whiskey as he downed the shot.

"Drink up Prospect, it'll help with the burn" Chibs stated pushing a bottle of beer towards him.

"You own me twenty Bobby" I stated with a grin.

"God damn it Prospect, pay the lady" He stated before turning to find some ladies to spend the night with.

I glanced at the time as I extended my hand to Half-Sack and took the twenty from him. "I'll see you later lovelies," I stated before pushing myself away from the bar. "I've got work in the morning," I turned to Bobby and gave him a hug. "It's good to have you home"

"It's good to be home" He stated before heading over to the pool table where two women were waving at him.

I headed out towards my Charger and smiled softly at the cooler night air as it hit my heated face.

"Taru!"

I groaned softly hearing my name being called. "What?"

"Ya not leavin' yet"

I turned towards Chibs and crossed my arms. "You can't tell me what to fucking do" I snapped lightly glaring at him.

"Ya not leavin' till I get my answer"

"I already told you Filip, I need time to think" Truth was I'd had enough time to think when I'd been working with Bianca in the arena during the morning getting her up to scratch for her competition at the weekend.

"Ya have had enough time ta bloody think, I'm sick of waitin' for ya answer"

I turned back towards my Charger. "It's not exactly an easy thing to think about Filip" I winced slightly as his boots crunched on the gravel as he crossed the ground quickly and gripped my shoulder spinning me around to face him.

"Give me a fuckin' answer Taru; either ya love me or ya through with me, no more of this _'I need ta think about it'_ bullshit"

"You want a god damn answer so fucking bad?" I snarled, my heart hammering in my chest. "Yes! Yes I still bloody love you even after all the shit you put me through" I yelled at him, we both fell silent staring at each other, each challenging the other to back down first.

I growled lowly as his body crushed mine against the grill of my Charger, lips viciously attacking mine before working across my jaw and down my neck. I bit back a moan and pushed up to sit on the edge of the bonnet before biting harshly on his lower lip as I tugged at his belt and jeans.

He moaned softly before roughly pinning me down onto the bonnet, hands pinned above my head with one of his, our fingers laced together as he tugged at my belt and jeans yanking them open quickly with his free hand.

I cried out as he pushed his fingers into me, body arching slightly off the bonnet as I clenched my fingers around his before drawing him into a bruising kiss as I freed one of my hands.

I yelped slightly as he pulled away and yanked me up with him before turning me to face the Charger before pushing me forward. I bit back a moan as he kicked my legs wider and pressed me against the hood before sinking slowly into me, a moan rattling in my ears as he stopped, one hand slowly sliding down my right arm to lace with my fingers before he drew out slowly exhaling as he did.

"Been waitin' for this haven't ya?" He murmured lowly pushing back in with a shallow thrust. "Been teasin' me tellin' me ya would give me an answer" His thrusts shallow, teasing, driving me to the brink of insanity.

I bit back a moan and arched against him as he tugged at my hand and drew it down between my legs. I clenched my eyes shut and let out a strangled cry as he slammed back into me, my body loving every minute of his agonizingly slow torture. My body reacting harshly as he pressed our joined fingers to my clit.

He grunted softly burying his face into the crook of my neck taking a deep breath. "I've bloody missed ya Taru," He ran his fingers over my skin slowly planting soft kisses along my neck and spine. "I don't want ta live without ya by my side, ya got me torn up and in knots" He confessed softly pressing another kiss to my spine his fast pace beginning to lose its rhythm.

I moaned lowly feeling my body tense, I wanted the release badly. I bit back a cry as stars exploded behind my eyes, my body tensing and releasing with the flow of blood, adrenaline and hormones. It was only seconds later before he followed me into the sweet dark abyss. My name falling from his lips as he leant against me before drawing away.

I straightened up slowly and pulled my jeans back up fixing my clothing before letting out a low breath and sifted through my pockets for my keys.

"Not goin' ta stay?"

I shook my head lighting a cigarette. "I need to get home to Buster" I stated blowing out a ring of smoke.

He nodded lightly pressing a kiss to my lips. "Drive safe" He murmured before stealing the cigarette from my fingers.

"I always do kulta," I gave him a lasting kiss and grinned softly. "Now go have some fun with Bobby and the boys," I stated before looking him in the eyes with a serious look. "You stay away from the sweetbutt's tonight and I promise I'm yours for the rest of our lives" I murmured swallowing roughly.

He gave a jerk of his head. "Alrigh'"

I gave a light nod "Good" I slid into my Charger giving him a grin from behind the wheel as I started the engine and pulled out of the parking space.

"I'll come see ya later" He said through the open window as he leant on the door.

I shook my head. "Stay here; I don't want you having an accident 'cause you're too pissed to ride"

He pouted slightly before nodding. "Alrigh', see ya in the mornin' love" He pulled away.

I smiled slightly and nodded before hitting the gas as I pulled out onto the open street.


	7. After the Attack

**After the Attack**

=Taru's P.O.V=

" _It's not fair Myrsky, it's not bloody fair!" The blonde wailed in my arms as broke down into a new set of tears._

_I sighed softly dragging her closer as she cried. "Life's not fair Angel, you know this as well as I do"_

_She let out a strangled cry before letting her shoulders slump. "But still!" She gave a frustrated cry. "I can't believe it; I'll never be able to have kids"_

" _You might not be able to have kids but at least you can still carry them" I stated before she looked up with wide eyes._

" _I love John, I really do, I want to have children with him"_

_I sighed softly pressing a kiss to her temple. "You've been my best friend since fucking forever Enkeli; I'll do_ _**whatever** _ _I can to help you through this"_

_She smiled weakly hugging me tightly. "Thank you"_

_I nodded. "All you need to do is ask Enkeli, hell if it's money you need I'll front you the money to get the eggs"_

" _You would?"_

_I nodded. "You're like a sister to me Enkeli, I would love to have a little niece or nephew running around, Kai is more interested in working with his dad so a niece would be nice, someone to teach my profession to"_

_She smiled brokenly and sighed deeply. "You're always level headed Myrsky"_

_I shrugged lightly as I stood and stretched. "Part of my nature I guess"_

_She grinned softly. "So is beating the living shit out of anyone that hurts your family"_

_I chuckled slightly. "Na, those days are over now Enkeli, can't fight with a fucked leg anymore"_

_She shook her head. "When's that ever stopped you before?"_

_I gave her a light grin and nodded towards the horses on the walker. "Grab the chestnut," I stated grabbing Mick's lead rope and stopped the walker before unchaining the fiery grey gelding. "Why don't we go out for drinks tonight?"_

_The 5ft3 Blonde Californian bred woman gave me a once over before nodding. "Alright, you and me?"_

_I nodded confirming her query. "Just us two, Niko can look after Kai"_

_She gave a nod as we headed towards the stables with the two horses in tow._

I groaned softly at the banging on the front door and grabbed my baseball bat before heading down the hall to the front door. "Who is it?"

"Unser"

I dropped the bat to my side and unlocked the door before pulling it open and ran my eyes over the two people standing there. " _Paska_ ," I stepped back and pushed open the door wider. "Come in" I stepped back and glanced out the door before shutting it over.

"Tara's coming over"

I nodded slightly. "Keep an ear out for her" I stated to Unser before pulling open the hallway cupboard and grabbed an old fluffy dressing gown before turning to Gemma. "Want something to drink?" I asked as I pushed the coffee table out the way. She looked up and nodded before taking the dressing gown from me. "There's a bathroom straight down the hall" I nodded towards the hall before looking to Unser and motioning for him to follow me.

I stepped into the kitchen and grabbed three mugs before hitting the switch on the kettle. "What happened to her?"

He looked away before looking back. "I found her in the utility house by the construction site"

I shook my head slightly and poured some water into the mug before turning to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of brandy before pouring a cup of coffee out for Unser and myself.

I handed one to Unser before taking the other two into the living room and handed the tea with Brandy in it to Gemma "It's got Brandy in it," I stated before taking a seat beside her. "I'm not going to press you, I can _see_ what's happened but Clay and the others are going to see your face"

"You can't tell them, not Clay, not Chibs not any of them"

I gave a nod and leant back against the couch putting my feet on the edge of the chipped wooden coffee table. "Some shit we get ourselves into aye?" I stated letting out a low breath before bringing my mug to my lips.

Gemma smiled weakly and nodded wincing as she took a sip of her drink. "I mean it Taru, promise me you won't tell them what happened, it would destroy the club"

I nodded. "I'm not that stupid Gem, have a little faith, it doesn't take a genius to see the balance between the boys is unstable and what with this new asshole in town they don't need something to set them off," I glanced towards her and wrapped one of my hands around hers carefully. "I won't tell them, I promise you that on my wasted little black soul but you're gonna have to think up a damn good excuse for your face" I stated nodding towards the damage done to her face.

"I know, I'll think of something"

I gave a nod and looked towards Buster as he came padding in from the bedroom and yawned, he'd grown quickly in the few months since I'd found him. His ears and paws still far too big for his body.

I perched my mug on a stack of magazines and stood to open the door as the knocker was banged on; I nodded towards Gemma as Tara stepped in before I shut the door softly.

I waited until Tara had finished with Gemma before beckoning her over. "Tara," She looked towards me and nodded slightly. "You take Gem, pick up Abel and head to St Thomas; she _needs_ to be with her grandson right now"

"Are you sure? They're going to see her face"

I nodded before turning to Unser. "You and I can stage an accident; follow me in the cruiser and pick me up after I total the caddy"

"Alright" He nodded.

I gave a nod before I stood and grabbed the caddy keys from the coffee table. "Give me a call if you need anything"

Gemma looked up and looked to the keys in my hands before nodding.

* * *

I pulled up outside one of the construction sites and glanced towards the concrete barrier before stepping out and let the handbrake go. I watched the black Caddy roll down the slight incline towards the barrier before it hit its target bouncing the rear of the car up slightly, the front end of the car almost split in two.

"What're you doing?" Unser called as I headed towards the car and leant in after making a small incision into my hand. I smeared blood across the airbag and gave a light nod before turning back and heading to the cruiser.

"I'm making it believable," I said as I pulled the door open. "Now drop me back off at my house then go find Clay, tell him Gem's been in an accident" I nodded towards the car as I slid into the cruiser and pulled the door shut.

"You sound like you've done this before"

I grinned softly. "Don't ask, don't tell, that's how it works in my life, I've got some pretty crazy friends" I confessed before sucking at the cut on my hand and wiped it down my jeans as we headed off back towards my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paska = Shit


	8. Unexpected Surprises

**Unexpected Surprises**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I yawned slightly as I pulled up at the clubhouse and backed into a spot directly opposite the picnic table. I threw a kiss and a wink in Chibs' direction before turning and heading towards the office. "Hey" I came to rest in the doorway and leant against the wooden door frame.

"Hey"

"How're you feeling?"

Gemma looked up from her papers and shrugged lightly. "Still a bit stiff but other than that I'm fine"

I nodded slightly giving her a once over, she looked like she hadn't had much sleep recently. "Slept much?"

She looked up and shook her head lightly. "Can't get comfortable"

I gave a light nod before twisting in the doorway as I heard footsteps; I gave a smile to Chibs and turned back to Gemma. "You know where my place is if you need a place to crash" I stated before turning to leave.

"Hey Taru?"

I stalled and turned back to her. "What is it?"

"After," She cleared her throat starting again. "After what happened to you, how'd you…" She trailed off slightly unsure of how to continue.

"How'd I move on?" She nodded and shifted her eyes to Chibs. I smiled slightly at him and gave him a light kiss before nodding to the workshop as he came over. "I'll see you in a minute"

"Alrigh' love"

I waited for him to leave before turning back to Gemma. "I was lucky, I got the call about Dev and the National, that gave me something to focus on," I shrugged lightly. "I haven't really thought about what happened because I don't _know_ what happened," I stated before taking a seat in the chair beside the door. "I had Dev to get ready and while I was over in England I made a few new friends, one who happens to own a junk yard," I grinned softly. "Mindless random violence on inanimate objects is always a good way to numb the blow when it hits"

She nodded lightly before standing to grab a set of keys; I stood ready to go see Chibs and glanced at Gemma as she furrowed her brow. "Who's this?" She murmured softly tipping her head towards a lone figure walking up the driveway.

I furrowed my brow lightly. _What the hell is he doing here?_ I shook my head lightly and chuckled softly before stepping out the door and headed towards the person. "What are you doing here pappa?" I asked as I got closer.

He grinned softly. "Am I not allowed to see my granddaughter anymore?"

"Did I say that?" I asked as I hugged him tightly.

"It's been far too long my little tammavarsa," I nodded before he tapped my cane with his own. "What happened?"

"Accident a few months ago, horse fell and crushed my leg"

He shook his head softly before nodding the garage behind me. "Looks like we've got a crowd"

I turned and grinned softly. "Don't worry about them, they can wait," I nodded to his bag. "What're you doing here?"

"Thought I'd take a trip, congratulate the winner and his owner in person"

I grinned softly and shook my head lightly before nodding towards my Charger. "We can go take a cruise and visit the winner if you want"

"Perhaps after you introduce me to your friends" He nodded his head to the garage behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder and grinned softly before nodding and turning towards the garage where Gemma, Chibs and Tig were standing watching us.

"Gonna introduce us love?"

I gave a light grin towards Chibs and nodded. "Pappa meet Gemma, Tig and Chibs, guy this is my pappa"

"Pappa?" Tig queried. "The marine sniper you told us about?"

I grinned sheepishly and nodded as my grandfather chuckled. "Ah, the days before the doctors said it was getting too dangerous to go to the shooting range"

I shook my head lightly. "When have you ever listened to the lääkärit?"

"You have a point Myrsky," He looked between Tig and Chibs. "Now which one are you shacked up with?"

I felt my face flush and groaned lowly hiding my face behind my palms in shame at my grandfather's blunt attitude. "Oikeasti? Isoisä, täytyy sinun olla niin tylsä ?" I sighed softly finally uncovering my face nodding towards Chibs.

"So you're the young man who's stolen Myrsky's heart," He looked him up and down for a minute. "I think you and I will have to talk"

I groaned lowly. _This can only go one of two places and neither is a good option._ "Please, for the love of everything on this god forsaken planet keep it PG," I groaned. "Now let's go see Dev, Duke, Jess and Cracker," I pressed a kiss to Chibs' lips. "I'll talk to you later" I stated linking my arm through my grandfather's before steering him away from the small group before he could embarrass me further.

* * *

"So this is where you work huh?"

I glanced over at my grandfather and nodded slightly. "This is Oswald Track and Ranch" I confirmed before pulling into a spot closest to the stables, Buster jumping out the door after me.

"You've still got Duke haven't you?"

I nodded. "He's Dev's paddock mate and constant companion in crime," I stated nodding towards their paddock seeing Dev's new cover on the ground. "See what I mean? They constantly pull stunts like this" I slid between the railings and grabbed the cover shaking out the loose grass before throwing it over Dev's back again and buckled it up again before giving each horse a kiss on the cheek.

Duke snorted flaring his nostrils as he happily walked at a lazy pace over to the fence to greet my grandfather and Dev followed me over to the fence, nose pressed against my shoulder as we walked.

"So you and the Scotsman…"

I sighed softly; I _knew_ the question would come sooner or later. "What about me and _the Scotsman_?" I asked running a hand down Dev's leg to hoist up his foot before quickly picking out his hoof with the small folding hoofpick on my keychain.

"Are you serious about him Myrsky?"

I glanced towards my grandfather and leant on Dev's shoulder. "He makes me happy if that's what's you're asking"

He smiled lightly and chuckled softly. "I've never known you to enter into a relationship if you weren't serious about it"

I sighed softly tapping Dev's hindleg before beginning to pick out his hoof. "Chibs is a unique guy pappa, he doesn't treat me bad, he makes me more than happy in the bedroom and he hasn't tried to stop me doing anything, even _after_ I got shot at…" I bit my tongue harshly, that was the one little fact I hadn't written home about. I turned sheepishly towards the elder man and saw him standing leaning against the fence with one eyebrow cocked upwards.

"Shot at? You failed to tell me about this Myrsky"

I sighed softly and moved about to Duke to pick out his feet. "I know I did, I didn't want you to worry"

"Is that why you had to dig out the cane again?"

"Horse got shot and killed underneath me" I stated before patting Duke's shoulder and checked how sweaty he was under the cover.

"And you wonder _why_ I worry about you Myrsky, its little things like this that give me nightmares at night"

"I know, I know," I sighed softly. "I shouldn't have kept it from you but I didn't want you to fret and fly halfway across the world just to see me"

He stroked Dev's face as he shook his head. "The past is the past, let's leave it at that"

I nodded. "I agree"

Buster yawned sitting on the grass in front of Dev who lowered his head to sniff the puppy and snorted softly at him nudging him with his nose before pulling his head back with a squeal as Buster licked his nose. Dev shook his head lowering it again this time Buster stood on his back legs placing his paws on Dev's face before sitting back down.

I grinned softly watching the two of them before patting Dev's shoulder. "I'll see you two later," I stated before scratching Buster's head. "Let's go see Jess and this new fire cracker of a filly I bought home with me"

"Buying more horses?" He grinned softly shaking his head lightly.

"Bought three others while I was over there"

"Three? Where are they?"

"Still in England, Bay gelding called Five Star Jack is coming over when he's finished his racing season and the grey colt and his full sister are coming over together once his sides finished healing"

"What happened?"

"He jumped out of a half way open door, handle got him in the side and ripped it open, they were both supposed to head for dog tucker"

"Both of them?"

I nodded as I whistled to Jess. "The Filly, Highland Dreamer, she's eight months old with massive scarring down her hindlegs and pins in her near fore, her brother is two and recovery was getting to expensive so I'm footing the bills and they'll both be coming over as soon as he's able to fly"

My grandfather nodded as I stroked Jess' face. "She's pregnant?"

I nodded lightly. "I let her run with Dev; she should drop his first foal on the ground in a few months"

He nodded patting the mare. "Does _Chibs_ know about Niko and Kai?"

I glanced at my grandfather out the corner of my eye. "He knows about them, he doesn't know what happened to them though; I prefer to keep it that way for now"

He frowned lightly. "You need to tell him Myrsky, you were never one for keeping secrets from those closest to you"

"Sometimes it's better to protect the people you care about than tell them the truth"

He sighed softly shaking his head lightly. "And what if…"

"If that piece of _paska_ comes looking for me he _deserves_ for me to take that shotgun he loves so much and shove it between his lips before I blow his brains out"

He chuckled softly. "Good to see you still have that fighting spirit"

"I'll _always_ have that fighting spirit pappa; it's the one thing, I think, that can never be broken"

He nodded slightly and smiled lightly running a hand over Jess' thick white blaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tammavarsa = Filly
> 
> lääkärit = Doctors
> 
> Oikeasti? Isoisä, täytyy sinun olla niin tylsä ? = Really? Grandpa, must you be so blunt?
> 
> paska = shit


	9. Tales from another Lifetime

**Tales from another Lifetime**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I watched Taru bang her head lightly on the bar counter top, for the past half house her grandfather had been regaling us in tales from her childhood and tales from his Naval days.

"It wasn't _Sodium_ , it was _Lithium,_ if you're going to tell the story at least get the ingredients right" She sighed softly before downing the rest of her glass and pushing it towards Half-Sack. "For the love of god pour me another" She groaned lowly hiding her face in folded arms on the counter top.

I grinned softly pressing my fingers in the exposed skin of her lower back and placed a kiss to the skin on her neck. "What's wrong love?"

"Some of the stories from _my_ past don't need retelling, they _really_ don't need retelling, lived through them once, don't need to live through them again"

"Ah but _we_ haven't lived through them, it's good to see an insight into your version of crazy"

She grinned softly shaking her head before taking the drink from Half-Sack. "Is Happy around?"

I nodded slightly before nodding towards Happy who was talking with a sweetbutt. "Why?"

"I need him and his needles"

"Do I dare ask?"

"I'll show you later kulta" She stated giving me a kiss before wandering over to Happy.

I watched them for a second before turning my attention back to her grandfather who was laughing with Tig and Half-Sack.

"You should have seen the look on the boy's face once she'd finished bitching him out; he was as white as a sheet"

I chuckled softly taking a drink from my bottle and shifted slightly on my stool to listen to Esa start another tale.

* * *

=Taru's P.O.V=

I exhaled slightly lying on my side, Happy's gloved hand pressed lightly against the skin of my hip as he pressed the needle against my skin etching the outline of a flag into my hip.

"Gotta admit I never pegged you as the type that would settle down with Chibs"

"What can I say? The Scotsman intrigues me beyond all hell"

He grinned lightly moving the needle carefully down my skin etching the line darker into my skin. "So how long until he's borrowing my needles to ink a crow on you?"

I glanced towards Happy from my spot on the bed. "Don't know, we've still got kinks to work out"

"Everyone's got kinks to work out" He murmured wiping at the skin carefully with a cloth.

I watched the needle against my skin and exhaled slowly wincing slightly as the needle scratched down slightly. "Think it'll surprise him?"

Happy glanced up at me and then back at the tattoo before nodding. "I don't think he'd expect to find it here"

I grinned softly. "Well I'll just leave it and see if he sees it then"

He laughed and gave a nod before continuing on with the two flag design destined to take up my left hip.

* * *

I looked at the finished product in the mirror and nodded to Happy. "Thanks lovely"

"No problem" He left the room leaving me to finish getting dressed, I pulled on my jeans carefully fixing them in place before heading out the door and back towards the main area of the clubhouse, the haziness of the alcohol had long since worn off.

"Hey, there she is!"

I stalled looking over at Tig, Half-Sack, Chibs and my grandfather before shaking my head slightly. "What'd you tell them this time?"

"Something about dry ice and a coffee machine"

I grinned softly shaking my head before Chibs pulled me into his lap. "So do I get ta see ya new ink?"

"You _really_ don't want me to show you here"

"And why's that?"

"Well it involves removing an item of clothing that I'd rather not"

He chuckled softly, arm wrapped firmly around my middle. I caught my grandfather eyes as he took in Chibs and I before standing. "I think Chibs and I need to talk alone"

I bit the inside of my cheek before nodding. "I'll be here with Tigger and Half-Sack" I nodded towards the two men and took the bottle Half-Sack pushed towards me before watching my grandfather lead Chibs outside. _This is_ _ **so**_ _not going to end well._

"What're they talking about?"

"As long as it's not about our sex life I really don't give a fuck," I stated taking a drink from my bottle before almost spitting it out. "What the hell is this shit?"

"It's an import"

"It tastes like piss" I stated pushing the bottle away grimacing at it's after taste before casting a glance towards the door where both Chibs and my grandfather had gone seconds before. _For the love of god keep it PG._

* * *

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I took a seat at the picnic table, eyes on the fight in the ring.

"You love my granddaughter don't you?"

I almost spat my mouthful of drink out. _Blunt and straight to the point, now I see where Taru gets it._ "Of course I love her"

"Good, you'd do anything to protect her?"

 _Where the hell is this going?_ "I'd kill for her"

He nodded lightly taking a drink from his bottle. "I've never know Taru to enter a relationship she never thought would last so you obviously mean something very deep to her," His eyes moved to mine, they were hardened and serious like how Taru's got when she was serious about something, his irises a darker gunmetal grey than Taru's liquid silver ones. "You hurt her and I'll kill you myself"

I stared at him for a second trying to figure out if he was serious or not. "We've had our kinks and we're workin' them out," I stated taking another mouthful of beer before swallowing roughly. "I've tried ta put everything right by her, be honest with her"

He gave a nod and pulled something out of his pocket before dropping it into my hand and closing it around it. "This has been in our family for generations, I would have passed it onto my son but he is no longer here and I would have passed it onto Myrsky but she has no interest in turning to religion again so I will give it to you in hopes you will find some use from it"

I uncurled my hand and held up the rosary, it looked hand crafted, deep red sapphire and black onyx crystal beads along with dark steel. "Why give this ta me? Ya barely know me"

"You are family to Myrsky therefore you are family to me, she loves you and that doesn't come easier for her since Niko"

I glanced to Esa and nodded slightly sliding the rosary around my neck. "What happened ta Niko and Kai?"

He glanced up from his bottle and shook his head. "It is something Myrsky will tell you in her own time, she just needs to figure out how to tell you"

I gave a nod downing my bottle. "Are ya staying with Taru?"

Esa nodded as he finished his bottle. "It'll only be until next week, I need to get back home to Mika and Mitch, they both be going insane if I don't come home soon"

"Dogs?"

He looked up and nodded. "Both boys, adopted Mika from the pound and Mitch was born from a bitch I used to own"

I gave a nod and shifted slightly to stand. "It's been good ta talk ta Esa"

He nodded. "It was good to finally meet the man that's won my granddaughter's heart, welcome to the slightly insane family Chibs"

I chuckled softly and nodded shaking his hand before heading inside, I stalled in the doorway, Esa right behind me, my eyes on Taru, Tig, Half-Sack and Juice as they down shots and poured out another downing them just as quick. I grinned softly before heading over intent on joining in the game.

"Hey, so what were you two talking about?" Taru asked, a slightly drunken grin dancing over her lips.

"Nothin' special love," I placed a kiss to her lips before nodding to the Prospect. "What're ya waitin' for Prospect, pour me a shot" I glanced down as Taru ran her fingers over the rosary around my neck.

"So he gave it to you huh?"

I nodded lightly and circled my hand around hers. "Aye, he did"

She looked up before smiling softly. "His way of accepting you into the slightly neurotic family of ours," She stated letting her thumb brush over the cross pendant on the end of the chain before letting it drop from her fingers. "Welcome to the family Filip," She murmured against the shell of my ear before picking up her shot and downing it quickly, her hand wrapping around my with a gentle tug. "Now why don't we go and celebrate it in a better fashion?"

I grinned softly downing my shot before allowing her to tug me towards the bedroom.


	10. Education Time for the Porn Stars

**Education Time for the Porn Stars**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I gave a yawn as I settled at the bar, I was thankful of my days off when they came and today was a going to be a lazy day, yesterday had been spent seeing my grandfather off and dealing with some shithead colt who decided it would be funny to dump me at every chance he got. I groaned lowly fishing my phone from my pocket and looked at it tiredly before yawning and answering it. "What is it Luann?"

"I need to ask a favour"

I rolled my eyes lightly taking a sip from my coffee. "Depends on what it is"

"I need a hand with one of the camera's, _I_ think the pictures fuzzy and looks like shit, the boys however think it looks fine, do me a favour and come down and have a look at it"

I contemplated it idly for a moment as I drank before thinking of everything I didn't want to do today. "When do you want me to come down?"

"When are you free?"

I really didn't want to go out today, I wanted to spent time cooped up on the couch mindless slaying mass hordes of zombies once I finally got home. "Tonight?" I yawned and swirled the contents on my mug.

"Great! You can come to the wrap party"

 _Wrap party?_ I furrowed my brow before my brain actually caught up to me. _Oh right. Fucking hell I'm slow this morning._ "Sure," I downed the rest of my drink. "I don't have to dress up fancy do I?"

"Only if you want to but something other than ratty jeans and a holey shirt would be nice"

I grinned. "Ripped up jeans and a singlet it is"

"Taru!"

"Love you too Luann, see you later," I stated with a grin before hanging up and looked up to see Gemma standing at the edge of the bar. "Morning"

"Morning"

I stood slowly. "I'm getting another cup, want some?" I motioned to the mug in my hands as I headed towards the kitchen.

"Luann invite you to that wrap party?"

I nodded. "She says one of the camera's is playing up and needs an outside eye to tell her if it's right or not"

Gemma rolled her eyes slightly. "She's probably over reacting"

"Probably," I stated nudging a mug towards her before pouring my own mug and leant against the counter. "How're you holding up?"

She looked up and shrugged lightly. "Fine"

I gave a light nod before we made our way outside just in time to catch Chibs and Tig getting off their Harley's. I glared lightly at the blonde bombshell sliding off the back of Chibs' Harley. _I could seriously rip him a new one right now._ I clenched my jaw shaking my head lightly. _He's just giving her a lift, there's no harm done, no need to get jealous._

"Are you seriously going to let _that_ rub up on your man?" Gemma asked nodding towards the porn star now standing in front of the Harley waiting for Chibs.

I watched them silently contemplating what I could do to either of them as she gave him a kiss and a promissory wink of better things to come. "No" I stated after a long silence, my mind still running through the ways I could kill the whore and dispose of her body so no one would ever find her again. _Oh… Lime, Lye, Acid and Bleach should do it!_ I couldn't suppress the grin the spread to my lips at the mere thought of gutting that bitch.

"They need _educating_ , that's what being an old ladies all about, those porn star slag's and everyone else need to learn he's not a piece of free dick anymore"

I glanced at the elder woman out the side of my eye. "And what do you suppose I do?" I asked as I took a long drink from my mug.

She shrugged lightly. "Start a fight, threaten her, show her up, take your pick, just get the message across loud and clear that he's _off_ the market"

I watched the porn star for a moment as she walked past us and into the clubhouse. "Too crippled to fight right now, I'd get my ass kicked easily," I stated eyeing the blonde up for a moment longer. "Even if she is only a pair of oversized double d tits on a stick" I returned my eyes to Chibs as he and Tig started towards us.

"You gotta find a way Taru, make sure she _knows_ along with the rest of the girls that Chibs is _your_ man and your man _only_ while you're around," She cracked a slight grin. "Plus it'll show him you're willing to fight to keep him around and no doubt it'll end in some mind blow sex afterwards"

I felt a lopsided grin slid to my lips. "Alright," I nodded slightly confirming the idea I had brewing in the back of my mind. "Perfect chance to do it tonight at the party" I stated before standing and stretching.

"Mornin' love"

I grinned softly placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be with Buster at home slaying zombies if you want me" I stated before heading to my Charger ready to head home with Buster tagging along happily beside me.

* * *

I groaned softly rubbing my knee before unfolding my legs and stood. I checked the time with bleary eyes as I slowly headed towards the bedroom to get changed and head out to Caracara.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and ran a finger over the scar to my torso before sighing softly and shaking my head as worry bit into my guts. _They're so much better looking than me._ I winced softly before straightening up and cracking my neck. _But then you're not_ _ **real**_ _woman until you've earned some battle scars right?_ I sifted through my drawer and pulled on a pair of black lacy boy shorts as well as a pair of black and red stripy socks. _Might as well dress up a bit if I'm going to show that bitch up, with any luck she'll take a hint and fuck right off._ I pulled on a pair of tight black skinny jeans before fixing them in place with a black and red chequered studded belt. _Why the fuck am I so fucking nervous?_ I sifted through my shirts before grinning lowly and pulling on a black leather corset with hook and eye closures on the front, buckles and straps fastening over the top. _Too much?_ I looked in the mirror and shook my head grinning before grabbing my high heeled combats and slipped them on before standing and brushing my hair back. _Filip's jaw will hit the god damn floor when he see's me in this._ I grabbed my over sized H.I.M hoodie and headed out after grabbing my things.

I pulled into the Caracara lot and slipped from my Charger before locking it. I winced slightly putting weight on my knee before heading towards the roller doors that had been thrown up allowing light and music to spill out into the car park.

"This is a closed party"

I glanced to the brunette, all fake tits, ass and attitude. I rolled my eyes slightly. "Luann invited me" I stated before going to side step her.

She placed a hand to my chest. "You think I'm just going to believe that?"

I bit back a sarcastic remark and sighed softly. "I _really_ don't care what _you_ believe, now get the _fuck_ out of my way" I snarled darkly getting into her face. I wasn't afraid to take on a threatening stance towards her.

A flicker of fear in her eyes gave me all the satisfaction I needed as I side stepped her and smiled towards Luann.

"Great! You made it," We embraced quickly before she handed me a margarita glass, sugar around the rim with a lemon wedge and a pale yellow liquid in it with a cherry settled at the bottom. "Come on, I'll show you what I was talking about"

"Alright" I turned to follow Luann towards the office and threw a vicious glare towards the brunette that had tried to stop me.

"Has anyone told you, you would make a _great_ dominatrix?" Luann gave me a grin as she took in my appearance as we walked to the office.

"No" I stated glancing down at my attire.

"Well you would"

"Not interested Luann"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I like my day job"

She sighed softly before nudging the door shut to the office before hitting play on the laptop as I sat down in the chair behind the desk and put my feet up watching the raw footage from the shoots.

I twisted my lips. "Have you tried using another camera?"

She nodded hitting play on another movie clip. "That was shot with the same camera"

"Probably the lens, looks slightly out of focus on the first" I stated nodding towards the first clip. "Or it could be the connections inside, could be loose"

She frowned softly. "I hope not, I only just bought the damn thing"

"Take it back, get a replacement" I shrugged taking a sip from my drink before glancing out the windows and scowled.

"What?" Luann turned quickly and looked out the windows before sighing softly. "I've told her to stay away from Chibs, she just doesn't listen"

"Then _I'll_ make her listen," I stated as I stood downing the rest of my glass before heading to the door. "If shits gonna go down, shits gonna go down," I readjusted myself quickly in the mirror to the side. "You might wanna start taking bets" I started out the door pulling off my hoodie before folding it over my arm.

"Taru!" Luann called from the doorway. "Remember there's only so much I can cover with makeup!" She called out after me.

"Duly noted" I called back over my shoulder before squaring myself up and headed towards the couch they were sat on.

* * *

I chuckled lowly placing my hands on either side of Chibs' shoulders on the back on the couch before leaning down to his ear. "Why is it that I _always_ seem to be able to find you in _the most_ _compromising_ positions?"

"Shit," He jumped looking up ready to push the Blonde bombshell giving him a lap dance off his lap at the sound of my voice. "What're ya doin' here?"

"Porn queen needed a hand," I stated jerking my head towards the office. "I'm willing to over look this," I nodded mutely towards the porn star grinding on him with her back to us. " _If_ ," I grinned softly. "You take me outside and fuck me on the back of your Harley" I murmured biting gently on the edge of his earlobe.

He swallowed roughly and licked his lips. "Ya serious?"

I nodded. "But let me deal with this _huora_ first"

He nodded silently before she turned and stopped before giving me a glare. "What do you want?"

"I want for you to take your hands off _my_ Scotsman" I said in a deadly quiet tone throwing her my own vicious death glare.

" _Your_ Scotsman? Last time I checked he was still free for anyone to ride," She smirked lightly grinding her hips to Chibs' again before trying to add an insult. " _Sweetbutt_ " She sneered lightly.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time," I said calmly ignoring her pathetic insult. "I said take a hike _huora_ " I growled lowly.

She glared at me. "Why don't you just get lost honey? Chibs has got more than he can handle tonight"

I sighed softly. _She just doesn't get it, the fucking dumb bitch._ I shot a warning glare to Chibs as he opened his mouth to speak up. _I_ wanted to finish this even if it meant kicking the crap out of this two bit wannabe. "Well _honey_ unless you wanna be sitting on the sidelines cleaning dildos for the next few months I would suggest you take your filthy disease ridden cunt somewhere else before I bust that pretty little plastic face of yours" I looked to Chibs as he gave a snort trying to conceal his laughter, Tig and Juice however who were the closest to us broke out in laughter causing her face to colour a deep red.

"How _dare_ you speak to _me_ like that!"

I rolled my eyes before jerking my head. "Get going huora"

"Get a life you skinny scar ridden freak"

I rolled my eyes yet again. "I wear my battle scars with pride; you're not a _real_ woman until you've got some scars to show off"

"What makes you think he would want _you_ anyway when he can have _this_?" She motioned to her own flawless body.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Well you see the difference between _you_ and _me_ is the overly large fact that my body _isn't_ ninety percent _plastic_ ," She looked scandalized. " _My_ tits and ass are _real_ not bought and paid for like _yours_ and _this_ body," I motioned to my own body. "Was worked for"

The blonde glared getting up off Chibs ready to hit me as I tipped Chibs' head back and pressed my lips to his in a deep passionate kiss. "You, me, outside after ya take care of this porn star slag"

I couldn't help but grin as I turned and quickly blocked her slap before grabbing hold of her wrist and shoved her roughly towards the set wall before getting up close and personal with her. "Now you listen to me and listen good," I snarled lowly gripping her chin between my thumb and forefinger forcing her to look at me. "Chibs is with _me_ , he is _my_ man and _I_ am his _old lady_ ," Her eyes widened slightly, the skin of her chin beginning to redden under my rough treatment, eyes moving away from mine to seek help from anyone who was watching. " _No_ don't look to the boys or your porn slut friends for help, look at me because I'm the one talking to you," I growled lowly. " _You_ will stay the hell away from him, _next time_ I find you or any of your skinny assed porn star friends near him I will gut you and leave you lying face down in a shallow grave of lime, lye, acid and bleach so that _no one_ can ID your body," Fear entered her eyes, a light smirk dancing over my own lips. "You so much as _look_ at him with wrong way and _no one_ will _ever_ find your body, Do. You. Understand. Me?" I bit out forcefully as my tone dropped low and deadly.

She nodded rapidly as I let her go and turned to find everyone silently watching us. I turned to Chibs and grabbed his hand before leading him outside to his Harley and pushed him roughly towards it before letting a light sexy smirk slid to my lips.

"Have I told ya how sexy ya look like that?" He asked resting on his Harley, his back pressed against the handlebars.

"Maybe I should threaten porn stars more often then" I said as I slipped over his thighs and rested in his lap.

"How come I've never seen ya in this get up before?"

"There's a lot of things you've never seen me in before" I countered before pressing a forceful possessive kiss to his lips as I pushed his kutte aside and tugged at his jeans. I tugged his rigid cock free and moaned lowly against his ear stroking him lightly a few times.

"Stop teasin' me love"

I bit harshly against his neck causing him to jump and cry out from the sudden sharp shock of pain. "I _really_ don't think you're in a position to _demand_ things of me"

He groaned lowly tugging at my jeans before I grabbed his hands and stopped them. "Ta…"

"Na uh, _you_ don't get to touch" I stated cutting him off before quickly turning my back to him. I moaned lowly pushing my jeans down and slowly sunk onto him before releasing his hands to place my own on the leather of the seat.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ" The tips of his fingers pressed lightly against my healing tattoo as I rocked my hips against his.

I moaned softly slowly sliding up and down trying my best to ignore his grunts of protest at not being able to touch. I bit back a yelp as he tugged me back against his body to increase the speed, the Harley beneath us shaking slightly as he did so.

"God," He groaned softly. "I love ya Taru"

I let my head loll back against his shoulder _. "Minäkin rakastan sinua Filip,"_ I ran my free hand up through his hair tugging lightly turning his face towards mine before pressing a kiss to his lips, it was all teeth and tongue, hardly any lip at all. "Harder"

He grunted softly in response slowing only a fraction to make each movement count.

I groaned lowly clenching my fingers through his hair, my body racing rapidly towards my edge. "Fuck," I murmured softly letting out a loud moan as he hit the right spot. "Again," I whispered lowly as the next hit of the spot drove me inches from the edge of my release. "Again," My voice hoarse as I egged him on, sweat collecting on our skin at his fast almost erratic pace. "I'm cumming" I crushed my lips to his silencing the scream that rose in my throat as my body tensed, walls clamping around him drawing him deeper as I rode out the remainder of my orgasm. I let out of a soft moan feeling him swell and burst inside me.

We sat there panting softly, Chibs' arms wrapped around my middle holding me against his heaving chest. "I love ya Taru, I really fuckin' love ya"

I grinned softly pressing a kiss to the one side of his _Glasgow Smile_ that I could reach. "I love you too Filip"

He let out a low breath and slowly unwrapped his arms letting me stand and readjust my clothing. "Now why don't we head home and have round two?"

I grinned softly and nodded before slinging my hoodie around my shoulders. "I'll see you at home then"

He gave a nod as he zipped himself up and grabbed his helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huora = whore
> 
> Minäkin rakastan sinua = I love you too
> 
> The drink I mentions encase anyone is wondering is a Whiskey Sour.


	11. Two Hundred and Fifty Acres of Prime Real Estate

**Two Hundred and Fifty Acres of Prime Real Estate**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

"God damn Oswald!"

I sighed inaudibly as I took another drag on my cigarette and tipped the ash into the small metal ashtray. _This is going to spell hell for everyone._

"I say we go pay Oswald a visit, he knows he's not supposed to sell any large chunks of land without our say so"

I glanced to Tig out the corner of my eye; he was ready to beat the shit out of Oswald for what he'd done.

"Has Juice found anythin' out yet?"

Clay shook his head. "Nothing, there's not a god damn thing about who bought the land in the system yet"

I scratched the back of my head idly. "That much land could be one of two things, housing development or business" I stated taking a glance around the table as I blew out a thin stream of smoke.

"Who would want a business for that much land?"

I shrugged lightly and crushed the end of my cigarette as I rubbed at the ache in my neck; I'd been up most of the night after Buster had woken Taru and I up begging to be let out.

"Whoever the hell it is, we need to find out who they are and find out what they're doing with the land"

Clay nodded and hit the gavel against the table before sighing deeply. "I need a god damn drink" He stated as he stood and headed out.

I grabbed my phone from the box and checked it before glancing to Taru who was sat at the bar. "How are ya love?"

She smiled as she glanced up and leant back against me. "Good," She nodded mutely in Clay's direction. "What's he busting a nut about?"

"Oswald sold a block of land, we can't find out ta who"

She nodded before standing and giving me a kiss. "I'll be back in a minute" She stated heading out the doors to the car park.

I watched her go before she reappeared, a folded paper in her hands. _What the hell is that?_

"Clay," She handed him the papers. "You can quit stressing about the land, the details haven't gone through yet but it's mine"

He looked up at her before snatching the papers from her hands. "What'd you buy it for?"

"Stud farm," She answered as he handed the papers back to her. "Plus, you know, two hundred and fifty acres is a _hell_ of a lot of land"

I almost missed the small sly smile that crept to her lips. "Ya industrial little minx"

Taru flashed me a grin and a wink. "I gathered as much," She turned her attention back to Clay. "I figured it was better for me to put my offer to Oswald than have Jacob Hale try and buy it"

"You are too smart for your own good sometimes Finland"

She looked towards Tig and nodded. "There's being smart and there's being savvy" She stated.

"Business is going to be legit?"

She looked towards Clay and nodded. "If you want the club can be silent partners, get a cut of the profits, let me borrow the prospects during foaling season, only thing is it won't be written down otherwise that AT and F bitch will come circling"

"How much money are we talking here?"

The Finn shrugged lightly. "Not sure yet until I get the figures worked out but Dev's stud fee this season is twelve thousand, I've already got five of Elliot's horses booked in so that's sixty grand straight up from him"

"Twelve K? That's pretty steep"

"Not really compared to some of the stallions out there, not to mention I plan to compete with Dev so his price will go up depending on his performance"

"You're gonna be rolling in god damn money"

Taru shook her head lightly. "Building the place is going to clean me out and then there'll be bills on top of it"

"When's construction starting?"

"Next week after the papers and shit are settled, Dev, Duke and Jess will move to the stud, Cracker will stay at the stables while she's training"

Clay grinned softly slinging an arm around Taru's shoulder making her jump slightly. "Now I can see why Chibs' loves you so much," He laughed. "Ten steps ahead of everyone else"

Taru grinned softly before heading back over to me.

"Congrats love"

She gave me a sly grin before circling her arms around my neck and pressing a kiss to my lips. "Thank you kulta" She murmured before pressing her body against mine.

I grinned softly resting my hands on her hips pulling her closer. "Why don't we take a ride?" I whispered lowly against her ear.

"Sure" She turned and grabbed her hoodie off the counter.

I grabbed her hand leading her out to my Harley and handed her a helmet before watching as she pulled it on. _She looks so goddamn beautiful._ I ran a finger over her lips before pressing a kiss to them; the memories of the night before filtering into my brain making me rock hard in a matter of seconds. "Come on" I tugged her hand lightly as I slid onto the back of my Harley and waited for her to wrap her arms around my waist, she held loosely, relaxed and content that I wouldn't have us end up in a ditch.

* * *

"Faster" The word was barely audible over the rush of the wind. I gave the Harley more gas and revved the engine increasing the speed, the road along forty four between the streams and town was dead, no lights only the setting sun baring down on us. No car's to bother us as I increased the speed a fraction again. I smiled at the laughter that sounded from the woman behind me, she was happy, enjoying herself as we sped along the road.

I slowed and pulled off the road into a small picnic area on the edge of one of the streams. I kicked the bike stand down and felt Taru release her arms from my waist before standing carefully, she was slowly getting back to walking without an aid. She would complain on cold days that she could barely move her knee and others days she would complain of the pain that was still there.

I watched her stretch and slowly pulled off my helmet running a hand up through my hair before standing and hooked both helmets over the handlebars before leading her to the picnic table.

We sat in silence for a few minutes watching as the sun sunk lower. "Taru?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from the spot in front of me where she was sat.

 _Should I ask her? Least thing she can do is slap me._ I glanced down at her. "What happened ta Niko and Kai?"

She tensed before looking away and shaking her head. "Can we just enjoy this moment and now talk about the fucked up things that have happened in our lives?"

 _She putting it off._ I furrowed my brow lightly. _Why won't she tell me? It can't honestly be that bad._ "Alrigh'"

She glanced up before twisting to face me. "I'll tell you about it sometime but right now I don't know how to put what happened into words, it's never been an easy thing to talk about"

I nodded lightly and watched her for a second before she turned back around and leant back against me. "If ya won't tell me about them then tell me about something else, I don't know that much about ya life Taru"

She threw me a light grin. "What do you want? The long sob story of my life or just the highlights?"

I shrugged lightly. "I don't know, when's ya birthday?"

"Thirteenth of May"

"Miss anything from Finland?"

She laughed softly with a genuine smile on her lips. "I miss a _lot_ of things from Finland, I miss the weather, I miss the cold, I miss the sights and smells but I guess the thing I miss the most is the food and drink"

"Oh aye?"

She nodded. "Maybe I'll cook for you sometimes if I can really be fucked to" She stated before shifting and resting her head back against my torso to see my face.

"Ya got ta have a favourite drink"

She smiled lightly before nodding. "Several really but Absinthe tops the list for alcohol followed closely by kilju, pontikka and sima"

I furrowed my brow lightly. "I haven't got a clue what ya just said"

She grinned softly pushing herself up and turned to face me on the seat before looking up to me. "Kilju is a homemade sugar wine, pontikka is moonshine basically and Sima is a sweet mead"

"What about foods ya miss?"

She tapped her chin in thought, a small smile sliding to her lips. "Lihapullat and leipäjuusto definitely but I also miss poronkäristys"

"Explain"

She sat up straight clicking her spine back into place before licking her lips slightly. "Lihapullat is meatballs, usually you have them with gravy, mashed potatoes and lingonberry jam. Leipäjuusto is fresh cheese, you curdle it and put it in a dish before baking it and poronkäristys is sautéed Rudolf" She flashed me a winning grin with the last one.

I chuckled softly, the talk of food making me hungry. "What else can ya tell me?"

She shrugged lightly. "Apart from being born and growing up in Kittilä in Lappi there's not really a lot else to tell"

I nodded lightly pulling her up before kissing her lightly. "What'd ya say ta goin' and gettin' some food? All this talk about it is makin' me starve"

She let a smile filter to her lips and nodded.


	12. When the Tacoma Boys Come to Play... Shit is Bound to Hit the Fan

**When the Tacoma Boys Come to Play... Shit is Bound to Hit the Fan**

=Taru's P.O.V=

As soon as the boys from the Tacoma charter rolled into the Teller-Morrow forecourt I knew shit was going to hit the fan, I just knew it. Several prospects were tailing the main patched boys on their Harley's, the grey panel van that served as their crash car was following up a few metres behind them.

I watched silently before Gemma sighed softly from beside me. "This is going to be one hell of a night" She stated before shaking her head and gathering her bag.

"Not staying?"

She glanced up before shaking her head. "I think I might just head home, have a quiet night with Terry"

"Terry?"

"My Cockatoo"

I nodded slowly never picturing her to actually have a bird. "I'll see you later then"

She nodded heading to the black SUV. I watched the boys embrace before pulling out my cell and glancing over the number before hitting ok. "Hey Enkeli"

"Hey, how are you?" She sounded off.

"Fine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would you think that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because I can hear it in your tone, something wrong with Jade?"

"No, Jade's fine," She sighed deeply. "I need the name of a good lawyer"

"A lawyer? What happened? Finally decided to leave that god damn jack ass John?" I laughed softly. Her hesitation spoke her words for her. "Jesus fucking Christ Enkeli, it's about time"

"I know, I know," She sounded worn out. "He's gone back to shooting crank again, I can't fucking take it" She explained.

I furrowed my brow lightly, there was more too her problems than just his shooting crank. "He didn't touch Jade did he?"

"What? Oh god _no_ "

"Good"

"It's just the crank and the money he keeps wasting on it, he keeps promising to get off it and then he just breaks it an hour later when I find him strung out. I want to take Jade away from it all; I don't want her growing up with _that_ as a father"

"Don't worry Enkeli, can't be any worst than growing up with a mother like me," She chuckled softly before sighing deeply. "Look there's a sale going on outside Santa Monica in a few weeks; I'm going to head up there and buy a few horses for the farm, start my herd, all that shit," I blew a kiss towards Filip as I settled against the bonnet of my Charger. "I'll drop in and see you, we can make a weekend of it, all three of us"

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah, I can stay at your place for the Friday night and we can all sleep in the truck at the yards over the weekend"

She laughed softly. "Alright, thanks Myrsky"

"No problem lovely, now I've got to go a certain Scotsman is waiting for some attention"

She burst out in a fit of giggles. "Alright, gives Chibs my love"

"Will do Enkeli, _Näkemiin_ "

" _Näkemiin_ "

I hung up and headed towards Filip before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Enkeli says hello"

He nodded lightly before leading me inside.

* * *

I leant against the counter and grinned softly laughing with Half-Sack as we watched one of the drunken Tacoma boys on the dance floor.

"Hey beautiful"

I took a second to glance at the person who had taken up a seat beside me at the bar. "Hello to you too," I stated idly turning my attention back to the guy on the dance floor. I looked to the guy beside me again as he pressed himself against me, his arm snaking around my waist to draw me in. "I'm giving you five seconds to remove your fucking arm from my waist and ten second to remove your face from my sight" I snarled lowly.

"Mmm, a sweetbutt with attitude I like it"

"I'm not a sweetbutt _munapää_ now _get_ the _fuck_ off _me_ " I stated slowly before shoving him away.

"Fuck you bitch; I don't see a crow on you"

"Dude not cool, she's Chibs' old lady" Half-Sack stated from behind the bar as he straightened himself up ready to take the guy on.

"Get lost man, no crow means she's free goods"

"Look get your fucking hands off me before I break all the bones in your god damn hands," I snarled lowly. " _Paskaa syövä koiranraiskaaja_ " I was giving him one last chance to get his hands off me before I did some real damage in front of everyone and the majority would have been dealt to his pride once I'd finished with him.

"Did I say you could talk to me bitch?"

I put my hand up to my cheek and felt my anger sky rocket as he slapped me roughly before grabbing my wrist tightly. "Get the fuck off me _prospect_ " I spat.

"What the fuck do ya think ya doin' with my old lady prospect?"

I winced as the guys nails scrapped across my wrist as Filip dragged him off. "Get the fuck off me dude" He shoved at Filip trying to force him back doing a damn pitiful job of it since he had a good grip on the back of the prospects kutte.

"You put ya fuckin' hands on my old lady then tell me ta fuck off," Filip growled shoving him towards the door. "Get in the fuckin' ring ya little prick, I'll teach ya ta touch my woman," He spat before turning to me. "Ya alrigh'?" His fingers brushed over my cheek lightly.

I nodded before grinning. "Kick his ass otherwise I'll have to" I murmured against his ear before pressing a kiss to his lips and followed him out. I took Filip's kutte and held it over one arm before grinning brightly at him and winked as he had Tig wrap up his hands. "My shining knight in leather" I threw him a wink as he climbed up into the ring.

"What's happening now?" Tig asked coming to stand beside me.

"Prospect put his hands on something that wasn't his to touch, Filip's is going to rip him a few new orifices"

Tig started laughing before offering me a cigarette from his pack. I took one and lit it quickly before turning my attention back to the ring as both men climbed in.

I watched silently as they circled each other, both sides being cheered on by different people outside the ring. I bit my bottom lip watching as excitedly as Filip made the first move and landed a solid heavy punch to the guys jaw snapping his face sideways causing him to stumble backwards giving Filip's enough time to step forward another punch to the guys nose forcing his head backwards.

I winced as the Tacoma prospect got a good shot in to Filip's ribs and forced him back a step before trying to lay a cheap shot to his guts. I wet my dry lips and exhaled slowly watching Filip retaliate, the muscles under his skin bunching and releasing easily as if he'd done this every day. I bit hard on my lip watching as he slammed another punch into the Prospects gut grabbing him in a headlock and laying into his side.

"Break that shit up Bobby" Clay stated from behind us before Tig turned.

"Leave them at it Clay, Chibs is teaching the prospect a lesson about who _not_ to touch" Tig inclined his head in my direction before Clay nodded running his eyes over me.

"Guess we leave 'em to it then"

I felt a grin slide to my lips and tried to hide it as I watched both fighters, it was obvious when you watched them that Filip was a street brawler, his methods fast, dangerous intended to maim or at the very least seriously injure, his opponent however didn't have a full style, he was part boxing and part brawling but neither type that he used seemed to be very serious, either that or he just wasn't very good at using them.

I exhaled slowly, the blood, adrenaline and hormones racing through my veins making my light headed and dizzy as I watched Filip lay into the guy again after being thrown off. His face and knuckles bloody, a cut to his lip and a small gash under his eye, the skin around his left eye already starting to darken along with several spots along his ribs.

"Someone's gettin' excited" Tig teased prodding lightly at my shoulder several times.

I poked my tongue out at him before turning my attention back to the sweating, bleeding Scotsman in the ring. _I may have to play nurse to him after this just to feed his ego._ I grinned softly chewing on my lower lip as I watched silently with folded arms. I felt jumpy, the adrenaline running through my veins had kicked my brain into high gear making me hyper aware of my surroundings and of _everything_ going on in the ring, the Gaelic curses Filip was spitting at his opponent and the hormones rushing through my veins mixing with the adrenaline had me wanting to jump in the ring and rip the rest of his clothing off before shagging him senseless, it was sheer _willpower_ that stopped me from making an ass of myself in front of everyone.

I let out a cheer with everyone else as the prospect fell and struggled to bring himself to his hands and knees before dropping the mat covering the ring again. The fight was finished and everyone knew it. I gave Tig a wink before heading towards the ring, sweetbutt's and everyone else in the way leaving me to force my way through the crowd until I managed to get to Filip.

I smirked lightly and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss, one arm wrapping around my waist pulling me close earning wolf whistles from all the boys that were watching us. "What'd you say I celebrate this victory with the winner?" I murmured lowly for only us to hear.

He grinned softly and grabbed my hand nudging people out the way as he led me inside. "Go wait in my room"

I nodded. "Don't be too long"

"I won't darlin', I promise"

I nodded heading up the hallway towards his room.

* * *

I took a seat on the edge of the bed and waited silently, the music was dulled through the walls. I glanced around and sighed lowly shaking my head. _Still looks like I walked into a teenager's bedroom._ I nudged a pile of dirty laundry away and lay back on the bed with my hands behind my head.

I looked over as Filip pushed the door open; in his hands were Happy's needles. I watched him nudge the door shut before flicking the lock across. "Do I dare ask what you're doing with Happy's needles?"

He looked up before placing the kit down on the table. "I love ya Taru, I want ta ink my crow on ya so nothin' like what happened before happens again," He grinned softly pressing a kiss to my lips. "No goddamn prospect, or _anyone_ else for that matter, is goin' ta lay his hands on ya again"

I nodded lightly. "So where are you going to put this crow?" I asked with an eyebrow arched in question.

"Somewhere where everyone can it"

I frowned briefly in confusion before he tapped the back of his neck. I mouthed and ' _Oh_ ' before nodding and rolling over and pulling my hair out of the way.

I hummed silently to the tune of _'Beautiful'_ by H.I.M as Filip prepared my skin and got everything set up. I exhaled slowly and closed my eyes doing my best to keep my hair out of the way while he started.

I hummed softly letting my mind filter through recent events in my life that involved Filip as he carefully started on the outline. _This is going to take forever._ I relaxed after the initial pain and listened to the steady whir of the machine while he worked.

I winced slightly as the needles scratched lightly and racked my brains for another song to hum along to while he worked. The yells and jeers from the people watching the fights filtered under the door every so often.

It seemed like hours as Filip worked steadily filling in the image he was tattooing to the back of my neck.

"There," He stated sitting up and stretching slightly. "Now no one can touch ya"

I grinned slowly before pressing a kiss to his lips and grabbed my phone from the side table before heading to the bathroom.

I took a photo before grinning softly at the inkwork that now took up the back of my neck, a black crow in flight, its visible eyes enlarged to fit the Anarchist A inside and a Scottish flag clutched in its claws. _So it's official, I'm his old lady in everyone's eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enkeli = Angel
> 
> Näkemiin = Goodbye
> 
> Munapää = Dickhead
> 
> Paskaa syövä koiranraiskaaja = Shit eating dog rapist (I found this one doing a search for some Finnish slang terms, I couldn't help it, it made me laugh so fucking much when I first read it)


	13. Two Hearts Beat as One

**Two Hearts Beat as One**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I sighed softly readjusting Hunter's black leather jumping saddle before girthing it loosely. The bay gelding snorted turning his head to look at me before scratching at his shoulder as a fly landed on it. I patted his neck as I quickly pulled his bridle on before tightening his girth. I led the gelding down to the arena before pulling the arena gate shut, I gathered my reins and placed a foot in the stirrup before swinging myself up onto the 17.2hh gelding's back and settled carefully into his saddle. "Not too much today Hunter, still not up to grand prix condition" I stated patting his neck before nudging him into a steady lazy walk.

I gave a light squeeze and released before asking again to which he finally picked up a lazy trot, the tips of his hooves dragging across the sand of the arena. I gave him another nudge and moved him on into a proper trot before asking for a proper working canter.

He snorted throwing up his head giving a half hearted rear before moving into a proper canter. I steered him towards the first jump, after our warm up exercises, it was a simple cross bar and gathered my reins before readjusting myself to move with the massive warmblood gelding.

Hunter's muscles stretched out as he rose up over the low simple jump, he landed cleanly and pricked his ears forward. He loved to jump, anything from water to his paddock fence meaning he was constantly winding up in a paddock other than his own until Elliot had invested in getting some higher fencing for his paddock.

"Taru!"

I cursed inwardly as Hunter put on the brakes pitching me over his shoulder and over the double straight bar jump before us. I hit the ground heavily and winced slightly as I slowly stood and brushed the sand off my jeans and polo. "What?" I yelled back at Elliot as I grabbed Hunter's reins and led him towards the gate where Elliot was stood.

"Sorry, are you ok?"

"Fine, I can take more than getting pitched over Hunter's shoulder," I stated before brushing some more sand from my shoulders. "Now what did you need?"

"I need you to lunge Brick after you've finished with Hunter"

I nodded. "Is that it?"

He nodded leaving me to get back to exercising the 9yr old Gelding.

* * *

I smiled softly running a brush over Jess' belly; her belly was getting bigger by the week with what would soon be the next edition to the equine side of my family. I brushed over her back and rump slowly before putting the brush down to untangle her tail.

"Look who it is"

I glanced up at Tig's voice and raised an eyebrow slowly. "Don't want to know, don't really care but if you're looking for Oswald he's exercising Chance" I stated turning my attention back to Jess' tail.

The mare snorted turning her head as Tig slowly stroked her neck. I watched him for a second wondering what the fuck he was going to do. _Is he fucking high? Or does he usually do this around horses._

"She's a beautiful mare Taru" He stated patting the Jess' thick neck.

I looked up deadpan. "You're _not_ fucking my mare Tig" I stated calmly as I continued to untangle the thick black mess of Jess' tail causing Opie as well as Clay to burst out laughing at Tig's slightly shocked face.

"Did I _say_ I wanted to fuck her?"

"No but with you one can never tell what's going on in that brain of yours, rather be safe than sorry" I stated with a shrug before grabbing a mane comb and nudged him out the way before starting to comb out the black strands of hair both Clay and Opie still laughing off to the side.

"You calling me odd?" Tig asked, his tone threatening.

"Yes and it's _better_ to have odd friends in my opinion than _normal_ ones," I stated before grinning softly and slinging an arm around his neck to place a light kiss on his cheek. "So stop getting your back up about it and get over" I ran the comb through Jess' mane again before patting her shoulder.

"How's she doing?" Tig as he stroked the light cherry brown fur stretched over Jess' belly.

"She'll have a foal on the ground in a couple of months"

He nodded lightly. "What about you?"

I glanced up at him. "What about me?"

"You want kids?"

"Been there done that with Niko but," I grinned softly. "Chibs and I are logging some serious practice time," I said throwing him a wink before grabbing Jess' sheet and threw it up over her back. "So out of pure and utter curiosity _why_ are you here?" I asked as I started to clip up her leg straps.

"Oswald's getting threatened with imminent domain"

"You mean that bullshit Hale's trying to pull over on him? Getting him to sell off his logging land on the cheap?"

"What do you know about it?"

"Other than what I just said? Next to nothing," I said as I began to buckle the front straps. "Elliot doesn't talk to me about that kind of shit; its racing, leather and breeding contracts with between us mostly"

"Think you could talk him out of selling it to Hale?"

I glanced over at Clay before shrugging lightly. "I can _try_ but unless someone else comes along he'll _have_ to sell it to that _Kusipää_ " I said as I fixed her belly straps in place.

"Clay," I glanced over Oswald as he handed a letter to him. "What're you going to do with it?"

"Have someone look into it" He said before standing.

"Coming to the clubhouse later?"

I looked to Tig and nodded. "'Course I will, gotta see my Scotsman don't I?" I gave him a winning grin and wink before they left.

* * *

I stroked the brush along Dev's side, he was filling out really well, dropping his racing condition for a better much more muscular condition, he was starting to fill out into a breeding stallion instead of a racing stallion.

He turned his head and nuzzled at my pocket before snorting and nipping at my pocket trying to get the bag of marshmallows. I chuckled softly before giving him one and put them safely away in my grooming kit before snapping the lid shut.

Dev snorted in protest before nudging the grooming kit with the edge of his nose and whinny loudly stamping his feet as he threw a mini tantrum.

"No more, you've had enough today," I stated running the brush down his neck, his mane was starting to grow out, it was getting longer and longer each time I looked at it and his tail was getting longer and thicker. "I'll need to trim you up properly once I have the chance"

He snorted, the muscles under his shoulders rippling as he tried to shoo a fly off. He lowered his head and yawned shaking out his neck and mane.

I rolled my eyes and winced slightly at a stab of pain in my chest. I rubbed at the spot before it bit in again. I let the brush fall from my hands to clatter to the floor before dropping to my knees on the floor, pain searing through every fiber of my body, it twisted around my heart and lung squeezing every last drop of air from me.

Dev let out a scream of a whinny as he moved sideways and lowered his head nudging my cheek before throwing his head up and letting out another shrill whinny. Each hoof striking the ground in turn as he made as much off a fuss as he could.

I heard running footsteps. "Taru?" I looked up to Elliot, fear in his eyes as he grabbed hold of me. "What's wrong?"

"I can't breathe" I managed to spit out gripping at my chest as I began to see stars.

"Hold on," He yanked out his phone, my free hand clenched around his forearm as fear began to set in. "Try and breathe Taru," He looked towards Marcis. "Cover Devlin and take him back to his paddock"

I struggled a breath, my body shaky as I collapsed against the side of the stables. White noise beginning to buzz in my ears, darkened spots circling my vision. _I don't want to die; please I don't want to die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kusipää = Asshole


	14. Bearer of Bad News

**Bearer of Bad News**

=Tig's P.O.V=

"What the hell is Oswald doing here?" I nodded towards the man sitting in the waiting room, he looked anxious.

Gemma shrugged lightly narrowing her eyes. "Elliot?"

Oswald looked up and stood slowly. "I didn't think the hospital would have rung you"

 _Wouldn't ring us? What the hell does he mean?_ "What do you mean _wouldn't ring us_?" I asked as I stood next to Gemma.

"Taru," He said slowly. "She collapsed," His eyes moved over both of us. "I would have thought Chibs would have come with you"

"That's why we're here," I stated. "Where's Taru?"

"Probably sleeping off whatever drugs they gave her," He stated nodding down the hall. "The nurses won't give me any information since I'm not family"

I smirked slightly before Gemma nodded towards the desk, a silent request to go and see what the hell had happened to the Finn. I turned and headed towards the desk, Gemma in tow. "What room's Taru Mäki in?"

The nurse looked up before giving me a once over. "Family only"

"We're the only family that girl has" Gemma stated hotly, she didn't want to have to deal with this bitch on top of what had happened to Chibs and what had apparently happened to his old lady.

"I'm sorry but it's family only" She stated more forcefully.

"Look beautiful I only want to see her and tell her what's happened to her old man, she'll kill all of us if I _don't_ tell her"

"Miss Mäki does _not_ need stress right now"

"Can you at least tell us what happened to her then?"

The nurse narrowed her eyes at Gemma before deciding there would be no harm in telling us as she looked to her charts. "She had a mild cardiac infarction," She gave us a once over and sighed softly. "Her heart stopped briefly" She explained.

I glanced to Gemma out the side of my eyes. "What do you mean it _stopped_?"

She sighed softly. "Miss Mäki is still undergoing tests to determine what happened; I can't allow you to see her"

Gemma straightened up and glared at the woman. "Look here," She snapped hotly. "Taru's man just got brought in, if he dies and we didn't get to tell her because of _you_ , you'll have _her_ to deal with instead of with me, now where is her damn room"

A look of fear entered the nurse's eyes. _Just what has Finland done this time?_ The nurse looked to her charts before finally conceding. "Room twenty six, down the hall to the right," She explained. "I would advise _against_ causing her _any_ stress if she's awake since we don't know what set her off"

Gemma gave me a nod before I made my way up the hallway as she moved back over to Oswald to tell him what was happening.

* * *

I glanced through the glass panel on the door; Taru was sitting up in the bed, TV remote in her hand as she idly flicked through channels. "Meds must have been watered down Finland, nurse said you might still be asleep" I stated as I entered and pushed the door shut.

The Finn grinned softly and shrugged "Fast metabolism?" She offered before frowning lightly. "Where's Filip?"

I shifted slightly before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. _She's going to hate me for being the bearer of bad news._ "He's here" I _really_ didn't want to tell her what had happened.

She nodded lightly. "Does everyone know I'm here?"

I cleared my throat unsure of how to tell her. "We didn't know you were here until we were already here" I took a quick glance at her face to see a growing confusion behind her eyes.

"Already here? What happened while my heart was fucking around with me?"

"There was an explosion at the garage," I looked up finally meeting her eyes, her heart was breaking, she knew exactly what was coming next. "Chibs got caught in the blast"

"What?" She winced slightly before pushing the covers away and stood quickly.

I reached out grabbing her arm as she gripped the side table before slowing sitting back down. "He's in surgery Taru, there's no point in you getting all worked up" The machines around us screaming that the wires had been yanked away from her skin.

" _Do not_ tell me what to do Alex, you're _not_ my god damn _mother_ " She spat before standing and grabbing her clothing.

 _Why the hell did she have to use my real name?_ I sighed softly watching her for a moment. "Taru!" She stalled looking towards me, jeans in hand. "Rest, relax, he's in good hands"

She shook her head. "I don't give a shit," She stated placing a hand to her chest as her breathing laboured. "I need to be there, not here"

I tugged her back onto the bed and watched as the walls she threw up to mask the emotions she held slowly crumbled leaving her with tears running down her face. "It'll be alright Taru, Chibs is fuckin' invincible"

"I can't lose him Tig, I already lost Niko and Kai, both in the same fucking day, I can't lose Filip too" She murmured softly whisking the tears away.

"Is everything alright in here?"

We both looked up to the nurse. "Does it _look_ alright?" Taru snarled coldly. "Get the fuck out before I break your god damn nose too"

I looked to her with wide eyes before laughing. "You broke someone's nose?" I managed to bite out between laughs.

"When they try several times to put a fucking needle in your arm and can't even get it right on the forth try you lose patience's very quickly," She stated watching the nurse through narrowed eyes as she turned off the machine. "I suppose I should be grateful she's not pressing charges against me" She gave a light grin before sliding back onto the bed properly.

I looked up to the nurse as she stopped the by the bed. "Do me a favour beautiful and find out how Filip Telford is?"

She nodded silently leaving quickly not risking outstaying her welcome and ending up with a broken nose.

"Do you know who did it?"

I nodded. "Zobelle"

"What're you going to do?"

"We're going to do what we do best"

She looked up. "Retaliate?"

I nodded. "Don't do something stupid Finland, leave it to us"

She looked up before chuckling softly. "If I was ten years younger and wasn't in hospital I would have been out those doors the minute you told me that cocky, mount whitey son of a bitch did it"

I watched for a minute, trying to determine if it was the truth. _Knowing her she would have been out those door. She's got an insane streak in her. She'll kill Zobelle if she sees him._ "Just promise you'll leave the retaliation to us, Chibs is gonna need you when he wakes up"

She sighed softly and nodded. "But you promise me you put a god damn bullet between that _Äpärä_ eyes"

" _That_ I can do"

She nodded before rubbing at her eyes. "Is shit always this bad?"

I glanced at her and shrugged lightly. "Not all the time, you just found the club at the wrong time"

She looked to me before nodding and shifting to lie back on the bed. "Go, get back to the boys and kick the shit out of that Aryan _Kusipää_ "

I nodded before standing. "He'll be fine Taru, Chibs is invincible"

She looked up and smiled weakly before nodding. "I'll talk to you later Tig"

"Alright," I leant over giving her a quick hug. "If you hear anything give us a call"

She nodded. "Do me a favour and bring me some fucking clothing from home or at the very least some clothing of mine that's strewn across the floor of Filip's bedroom, something to read would be appreciated too"

I grinned softly and nodded. "Alright"

"Take care of Buster for me too," She handed me a set of keys. "House keys are on there same with my car keys, take my beauty home and park her under the car port," I took the keys and flipped through them. "Make sure Buster's got plenty of food and water, fed every morning and night"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, you drink my liquor you replace it my liquor," She stated with a soft grin. "And just make sure you keep the gate next to the garage locked, I don't want Buster getting out"

I nodded sliding the keys into my pocket. "I'll be back later"

Taru nodded lightly curling up on the bed, her eyes focused on the wall as she sighed deeply. _It's going to kill her if he doesn't make it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I so I guess I kinda need to explain what happened to Taru, well her heart stopped and since Chibs is in hospital takes a quick guess at what happened, she collapsed at the same time the car exploded. Shit like this does happen, its like the whole thing of twins being able to sense what's happening to the other, same thing can happen between couples and since Taru and Chibs are getting closer and their bond is getting stronger I figured something like this was probably a good idea.


	15. Stuck in the Good Times

**Stuck in the Good Times**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I sighed softly flipping over another page in my book, my hand laced with Filip's, feet resting on the edge of his bed as I sat reading my book from the chair beside the bed. I watched the steady shallow rising and falling of Filip's chest before turning my attention back to the book at hand.

I gave a soft sigh and looked up as Tara came in.

"How is he?"

"Same as before"

She nodded lightly coming to stand at the edge of his bed. "How are you holding up?"

I shrugged lightly. "I'll be fine"

"Do you need me to bring you anything?"

I shook my head. "I need to head home soon, take a shower, have a proper meal, drink until my heart's content and spend some time with Buster"

She nodded smiling lightly. "I can drop you off if you want"

"I'd appreciate it"

"I'll come get you when I'm ready to leave"

I nodded turning back to my book. I stifled back a yawn and rubbed at my eyes before closing them briefly and resting back against the chair.

_I rolled my eyes lightly. "I've got a name kiddo's and I'm sitting right here" I stated dryly before grinning softly._

" _We'll leave you to your lunch"_

_I gave a nod and looked to Filip before tipping my head towards Hale. "You piss in his coffee or something?"_

_He looked to Hale and chuckled softly. "He doesn't like the club"_

" _I gathered as much when he was giving you a death glare," I chuckled softly and remembered my meeting with the ATF agent. "There's an ATF agent with a lady boner for the club" I stated casually and broke out into a fit of laughter as he snorted the mouthful of coke he'd just taken out onto the table._

" _What?"_

" _You heard me"_

" _Jesus fucking Christ Taru," He began laughing as he cleaned himself up. "Ya never cease ta find some new way ta amaze me"_

I woke with a jolt as my book clattered loudly to the floor. _Shit._ I leant down picking it up and sighed softly rubbing my eyes again. _I think a short sleep might be in order when I get home._

I shifted in my seat opening the book back up to begin reading again.

_I propped my head up on my hand and looked into Filip's eyes. "I gained it in the middle of a bar brawl in downtown Helsinki when I was sixteen"_

" _There must be more ta the story than that"_

" _I'll tell you after you tell me something"_

_He twisted his lips slightly. "I was born in the ghetto's of Glasgow and grew up on the streets of Belfast before I joined the Irish cause"_

" _The IRA?"_

" _True IRA"_

_I nodded before pressing a light kiss to his lips. "It was mid march, some friends and I went out for drinks to celebrate one of them getting a new job. I was at the bar getting a drink and some jerk off shoved me from behind," I grinned softly. "Words were said and one thing led to another and we ended up in the car park beating the shit out of each other," I touched the scar and smiled slightly. "He had rings on, gouged out a chunk of my lip with an upper cut"_

_He gave a nod and touched the scar. "There's more ta this story it isn't there?"_

_I nodded slightly. "After he was done laughing about it some very handsome stranger stepped in, started telling him he shouldn't be hitting a lady," I grinned. "Can you imagine that? Me a lady?" I chuckled softly. "Any who getting back on track now, he jumped in and started fighting for me until I shoved him out the way and finished the prick off myself," Chibs gave a nod, a slight crease in his brow. "After the fight we patched each other up before heading back to his place to play a more intimate version of doctors and nurses," I chuckled softly. "The guy that stepped in for me, that handsome stranger was Niko" I looked away finally, my heart aching for the loss._

" _You met in the middle of a bar brawl?"_

_I nodded. "Five months after that I did my six month stint in boot camp and a month after I finished we got hitched"_

I looked over at Filip and watched his eyes dance under his eyelids. _Wonder what he's dreaming about? Wonder if it's me?_ I shook my head slightly and turned my head back to my book before flipping over to another page.

" _What happened?"_

_I looked up wide eyed before shaking my head. "Just a shitty day at the track" I murmured shutting the door and slid the three locks into place like I always did._

_Filip kicked his boots off nudging them to one side before pulling me into a hug which I gladly accepted. "Want ta tell me what happened?"_

_I pulled away silently before collapsing on the couch with a heavy sigh. "It's been one big shitty fucking afternoon," I stated taking a long drink from the glass bottle before placing it back on the table. "We lost of the horses at the track," A haunting fear swept over me as my body stilled before I shook my head. "His hoof got caught in the starting gates"_

_"How'd that happen?" He asked sitting down next to me on the couch, the lyrics of H.I.M playing through the stereo._

" _He reared up and wouldn't go in," I looked to the controller clutched in my hands. "They tried to force him into his box but he wouldn't go," Tears slowly traced the paths of the previous set of tears. "He freaked out and got his hoof caught and once his hoof got caught it all went downhill, he was thrashing about making it worse and eventually the bone just shattered" I exhaled slowly, tears slowly sliding down my cheeks, knuckles white from gripping the controller so hard._

" _It'll be alrigh' love"_

" _No it won't" I snapped lightly. "It'll never be alright, Butch was a god damn good gelding, he would have made an amazing cross country horse once he'd retired" I spat, hands beginning to shake as I reached for the bottle again._

I shifted to get comfortable in the seat and flipped over another page before resting my eyes on our joined hands. I idly reached up to touch the crow forever inked into the skin of the back of my neck. _You have to pull through Filip. I can't do it again; I can't go through another funeral process and come out standing this time._ I sighed heavily before looking up as Tara entered again, her bag slung over one shoulder.

"Ready?"

I nodded standing releasing Filip's hand placing it back on the bed carefully. I grabbed my messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder before closing my book at sliding it into my back. I leant over the bed and pressed a feather light kiss to Filip's cheek. _" Minä olen pian takaisin kulta" _I murmured before turning and heading out the door, the silver tip of my cane striking the ground with each step.

"You look tired"

I looked towards Tara and nodded rubbing at my eyes stifling a yawn. "I am"

"He's in good hands Taru; you don't have to run yourself ragged worrying about him"

I shook my head lightly. "I just don't want to lose him"

"He'll be fine Taru, his conditions stabilized, the clot when down, you know that," She stated hitting the elevator button. "In the next few days he'll probably wake up"

I nodded slightly, anxiety still resting in my gut. "It's just...I... I lost Niko and Kai, I don't think I'd be able to hack it if I lost Filip too" I rushed out before exhaling slowly.

"Have you talked to anyone about what happened?"

I looked to her and shook my head. "A month after they were put to rest I got jumped in a back alley in Helsinki," I explained as we stepped into the deserted elevator. "I survived by sheer will power after dragging my sorry ass six blocks to a hospital"

She looked at me in shock. "What happened? Did you get mugged or what?"

I shook my head. "I'll tell you about it another time"

She frowned lightly before nodding. "Alright," She said slowly before the door opened on the ground floor. "But you should still talk to someone; it's not healthy bottling up everything like you do"

I grinned lightly. "I don't bottle everything up, as you put it, I do let loose," A bright grin swept over my lips. "Mindless random violence is good for the soul every once in a while"

She looked to me with an eyebrow raised before shaking her head slightly. "Just get in the car" She murmured unlocking the black Cutlass.

* * *

I looked up at the house and rubbed the back of my neck idly. "Thanks for the lift"

Tara nodded. "No problem, if you need anything call"

"I'll be fine"

She nodded slightly as I slipped from the car. I headed inside and made my way through to the kitchen before opening the sliding door and whistling to Buster who came running over. "Hey gorgeous why don't we get some food, then I can have a shower and a sleep" I murmured scratching Buster's head before letting him inside and pulling the door shut.

I turned to the laundry door and pushed it open before grabbing Buster's water dish and filled it from the laundry sink before taking his food dish and filling it before heading into the kitchen. I held his collar and put the bowl down before making him sit and wait. "Go on" I stated releasing his collar and made my way out to the lounge before resting flat out on the couch. _God damn I'm tired._ I sighed softly closing my eyes and rolling onto my side. I pulled out my phone and cracked open an eye as I set an alarm and set it on the table before curling up to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minä olen pian takaisin kulta - I'll be back soon darling


	16. Hospital Birthday's

**Hospital Birthday's**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I stifled a yawn, my pencil gliding over the page as I continued to sketch the Reaper that had become a dominate feature in my life. I shifted in my seat, feet resting on the edge of Filip's bed as I sat in the chair beside him humming softly as I drew.

"Shit..."

I looked over and smiled lightly putting the pencil and pad down on the side table before turning to Filip. "You're finally awake"

He groaned softly again and looked towards me. "Taru?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's only me kulta"

He glanced around the room. "Guess it wasn't a dream then, some piece of shit did try ta blow me up"

I grinned softly giving him a sly wink. "If it was a dream I'd be sitting here naked, but alas I'm not"

He chuckled hoarsely before groaning softly and reaching up to touch the bandage around his head. "So how much damage did I do ta myself?"

"Couple of bruised ribs, subdural haematoma, cracked skull, the usual shit that happens when you get thrown across concrete"

He looked towards me before smiling. "I missed those eyes," He murmured reaching out to touch my face carefully and ran his finger over the scar over my left eye before running it down my cheek. "So how long have ya been sittin' here keepin' me company?"

"Me? I only just got here" I stated with an innocent grin.

"Don't lie love"

"Haven't moved except to go home every so often"

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week, shit hit the fan about a six days ago, bleeding and swelling started to go down about two days ago" I explained, reaching up to place my hand over his that lay on my cheek.

"Ya look worn out Taru; ya should get home and get some proper sleep"

I shook my head. "Didn't want to leave until I knew you were going to be alright"

"I'll be alright when I kill the fucker that rigged the van"

I nodded leaning into his touch before smiling weakly. _Invincible._ _Most definitely invincible._ I shifted before standing and stretching, my legs aching from not moving for so long. I looked to Filip and idly touch the crow on the back of my neck as I sat back down. _I need to tell him, I can't put it off forever._

"Taru?"

I jumped slightly and cocked my head towards him. "What's up?"

"Apparently I like ta talk ta myself," He mumbled softly before looking up to me. "Can ya grab me a drink?"

I twisted slightly and grabbed the pitcher of water off the table before pouring out a glass and handing it too him. He nodded thankfully taking it with shaky hands and downed it in one go before handing it back. I curled my hand around his holding it, my own fears coming to the surface briefly.

"What is it?"

I looked up and shook my head. "Nothing"

"Come on Taru, ya got that look in ya eyes, ya want ta tell me somethin'"

I watched him for a second before sighing softly and resting back against the chair and nodding mutely. "What happened to you," I started before clearing my throat. "It shook me up, it was Niko and Kai all over again," I stated, heart constricting slightly in my chest. "I couldn't go through it again Filip, I can't lose you too"

He squeezed my hand lightly. "Ya not goin' ta lose me Taru; I'm still alive ain't I?"

I looked up to him and nodded. "You once asked me why I have three locks on the door," I swallowed the lump that had made itself present in my throat. "It's not because I lived in a shitty area it's because of what happened to my family," My hands shook slightly as I continued. "I'm sure you could have guessed Niko and Kai are long gone," I stalled. "Eight years on July eighteenth," I murmured softly before shaking my head before looking up. "I...I'm sorry kulta," I stammered slightly. "This is probably too much for you to process right now"

He shook his head lightly. "I want ta know Taru" He said softly.

"It's not a pretty story, there's no happy ending, no fairies, unicorns, little green leprechauns or tap dancing pink elephants" I said as I mustered a weak grin. "Still sure you want to know?"

He nodded, our fingers laced together on the bed. "Take ya time love, no need to rush it out, I'm not goin' anywhere"

I nodded stiffly and played with the zipper on my hoodie. "I came home as I usually did on a Wednesday afternoon, pulled up at the house and got out," I exhaled slowly unable to meet his eyes. "The first thing I noticed was the front door, it was busted in, nearly ripped off its hinges," I explained pulling at a thread in my tank top. "I made my way in, grabbed the bat we kept by the front door before searching the living room," I swallowed harshly. "Didn't find anything so I started through to the dining room, still didn't find anything," I murmured. "So I went through to the kitchen," I stalled slightly, the wounds had always been there, never healed, only scabbed over and this was going to be like picking off the scab to leave an oozing wound before pouring salt into it. "Niko was bleeding on the floor, knife lodged between his ribs going into his lung," I felt shaky. "I didn't find out until later that the knife actually nicked a main artery as well," I still couldn't bring myself to look at Filip. "The knife in his ribs was containing most of the bleeding," I felt sick, my stomach churning at how he would react to everything. "Niko managed to spit out that they'd gone after Kai too so me being me I ran through the house to Kai's room," The tears that I'd been desperately trying to hold back started to silently run down my cheeks. "Kai was in his bedroom, homework set up ready to finish," I exhaled shakily, fingers still playing with the thread from my shirt. "He never got to though, they slit his throat from ear to ear," I choked out, more tears joining those that had started the waterworks. "So I went back to Niko, I couldn't bare to look at my son like that, I couldn't bare to be near his body," I swallowed the lump in my throat roughly and winced slightly. "Niko had managed to call for an ambulance while I'd been checking on Kai," Pain blurred my senses for a moment before subduing slightly. "He died in my arms before the medics could get to him" I still couldn't bring myself to look at him, the shame of being unable to protect my own son was causing old feelings to rise, ones of self hate that had haunted me ever since that day.

"Why?" Filip's voice broke the silence we had lapsed into. "Why did they take both from ya?"

I struggled a breath before exhaling. "Niko and I were in debt up to our eyeballs, couldn't go through proper channels to get a loan because no one would give us one, we were either too young or not earning enough to be able to pay it back," I explained. "So we turned to a man named Donnic Henrik Koivu," I couldn't help but say the name with an obvious amount of venom. "He fronted us the money to get us off our feet, we kept up the payments easily for the first year then he changed the interest rate and the amount we were to pay back almost triple, we struggled at first but managed to keep up with it for the first couple of months until he did it again," I picked at bits of fluff on my jeans. "We eventually just couldn't keep up and it overwhelmed us, Donnic has a policy that if you can't pay in cash you pay in blood," I murmured softly. "If we'd known that first we would have never gone to him for help in the first place" I stated shifting in my seat drying my cheeks with the back of my sleeve, finally getting the guts to look up at him.

"If ya know who did it couldn't ya just have told the cops"

I shook my head slightly. "Koivu has the police in his pocket; any evidence that pointed to him was either buried, ignored, left out of documents or _lost_ "

"So he walked?"

I nodded before fishing out the .308 bullet casing from around my neck and dangled it in front of him. "The two men that killed Niko and Kai took a bullet from my rifle, they died how _I_ wanted them to die, Koivu will die how _I_ want him to die as well," I stated. " _When_ is another matter, I could never go up against him alone, it would have been suicide, probably still would be," I mumbled softly before letting out a heavy sigh. "And that kulta, brings the sick sad little tale of one of the worst days of my life to a close," I put my head into my hands and sighed heavily again. "What a great fucking birthday" I murmured inaudibly into my hands.

"It's ya birthday?"

I looked up through my fingers and nodded slowly. "Thirty three, another year, another day closer to the reaper" I murmured scrubbing my palms over my face before I looked down to see Filip's fingers tracing the silver cross and rosary around my neck.

"What are ya doin' with these? Thought ya turned ya back on religion"

"I have, not turning back to it any time soon," I struggled a soft grin. "I'm just keeping them warm for you"

"What have I been missing while I was sleepin'?"

I shrugged lightly. "Not a lot really, English gelding arrived yesterday morning and my two Scottish terrors arrive in the next fortnight"

"More horses?"

I grinned softly and nodded. "English ones a nine year old flat racer, the two Scots are a two year old colt and an eight month old weanling filly, colt's recovering from an accident and his sister is going to be a broodmare, she's no good to race, pins in both front knees" I explained.

"Go home, get some proper sleep Taru"

I shook my head lightly. "You've only just woken up, let me spend a bit of time with you would you"

He nodded closing his eyes before cracking them open and patting the edge of the bed. I smiled and shifted to sit on the edge of the bed before leaning down pressing a kiss to his lips. "Go home" It was more of an order than a request this time.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm in a hospital love, let them earn their pay for once," He stated, a grin breaking to his lips. "Only way it could get any better is if ya came back here in one of ya skimpy little nurses outfits and played doctor for me"

I rolled my eyes lightly pressing a kiss to his lips again. "Get some sleep kulta, I'll come back later on after I swing by the clubhouse and let them know sleeping beauty has finally decided to wake up"

He blinked slightly smiling sleepily before nodding. "I love ya Taru"

"Minäkin rakastan sinua" I murmured kissing his cheek before gathering my things and heading out ready to head home and sleep for what could possibly be the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minäkin rakastan sinua = I love you too


	17. Collateral

**Collateral**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I glanced over at Rosen, both Gemma and Tara on my left, Rosen to my right.

"They're jamming us," Gemma stated. "Seven figure bail, no court date, it's all bullshit"

I nodded in agreement. "You've got to be able to pull some strings"

Rosen shook his head. "Apparently they have security tapes, woman and children running for their lives"

I rested back against the chair with a sigh and scrubbed my hands over my face trying to think of a way to free the boys before shit went south.

"You saw what happened to Otto," The concern was in Gemma's eyes, she knew the first people to be picked off would be Clay and Jax. "They've got no protection"

"I know" He did at least sound concerned about the boys inside.

"What about a bondsman?"

"Five hundred thousand a head at ten percent," I did the math quickly and rested my eyes on the ceiling. ""You'd need three hundred K at least to get the six of them out"

"I can post the house" Gemma desperately wanted to get them out before something happened.

"My dad's too"

"And mine"

Gemma glanced over. "What about the stud?"

"They won't take it since it's not completed, too much legal bullshit surrounding it in the state its in"

She nodded lightly before looking to Rosen.

"Well that's enough to get out Clay and Jax, maybe one of the other boys buts that's it"

I shook my head. _They'd never go for that, Tig wouldn't leave a brother behind bars._

"No, Clay won't leave 'em behind"

"I'm sorry Gemma," Rosen shook his head lightly before pulling out a piece of yellow paper. "Clay needs you to call Laroy and deliver this message, asap," She took the letter and looked towards it before looking up at Rosen as he stood. "I never saw it, never gave it to you" He stated before grabbing his briefcase and leaving.

"What're we going to do?"

I glanced towards Tara and sat up straighter. "What does Clay need doing?"

"Needs me to contact Laroy and tell him to reach out to his boys inside," She sighed softly picking up her mug of coffee. "I'll go and make that call, you two get back to work"

Tara stood leaving quickly to get back to St Thomas. I stood slowly and stretched before looking to Gemma. "Gemma, Elliot watches Tristen sing after school at the church"

She looked up confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"If shit goes sideways he might be able to front the money to bail the club out"

"Reckon he'll do it?"

"The clubs helped him out more than once, I can _try_ and talk to him but I can't promise he'll listen to me," I grabbed my phone and keys off the coffee table. "Coming from you it might have more sway to it"

She nodded slightly. "I'll go see him later on but right now this is more important"

I gave a nod. "I'll be at the stables; I'll stop by at St Thomas and tell Filip what went down on the way"

She nodded before looking to the note again and sighing softly.

* * *

I patted Dev's neck as he mouthed at the bit in his mouth. "What do you say we have a quick hoon around the cross country course before anyone see's us huh?"

He snorted whinnying loudly and stamping his hooves as I tightened his girth and pulled my helmet on. I grinned softly placing a kiss to his forehead and scratched the tip of his ear, the memory on the night Niko and Kai had died coming to my forethought's as I buckled my helmet and began checking my gear over.

_I slipped through the rails of the fence to Dev's paddock and started towards the centre of the paddock, the large black colt was stood grazing off to one side, he had really bulked up since I'd bought him. He raised his head briefly flaring his nostrils before paying no mind to me and going back to grazing._

_I sat down with a heavy thud in the damp grass and curled the thick wool lined canvas rug around my shoulders before looking towards the stars. I was shattered after everything that had happened today, the pain still running sharp through every inch of my body._

_I heard Dev's footsteps as he approached me, his nostrils flaring as he lowered his head to graze at the grass nearer to me. I looked towards Duke who was slowly making his way over to join us. "I miss them boys" I managed to murmur softly as I watched the stars glitter against the ink sky. Tears slowly beginning to fall not that I could really feel them; I was numb, numb to the pain, numb to the anger, numb to the world and numb to the fact I had just lost both my husband and son._

_Duke nudged my cheek blowing against it before flaring his nostrils and rubbing his nose against my cheek again this time drying the silent tears. "I still have to tell Pappa about what happened," I whispered softly reaching out and stroking Duke's cheek lightly smiling weakly to him. "How do I tell him Duke? How do I tell him I've lost everything?"_

_The gelding snorted and shook his neck and mane. I looked towards Dev and watched the seven month old colt graze silently oblivious to the pain I was feeling. I sighed softly tugging the rug closer and choked back a sob as I lowered my head. "I failed them, I couldn't keep them safe," I shuddered under the rug. "I failed as a mother, I couldn't protect Kai, I couldn't keep him safe from that Äpärä" I let the tears fall to the earth, pain coursing through every inch of my body._

_I jumped slightly as Dev lay down heavily, his body curled up around mine, head placed lightly in my lap as he closed his eye. I reached out stroking his cheek with shaky hands before he snorted softly nudging my torso. I felt a fresh wave of tears breech my eyes and watched them dot the black fur of his face. "What am I going to do Dev?"_

_He whickered softly rubbing his nose on my thigh. I leant back against the majority of his body that was behind me and curled up threading my fingers through the short strands of his mane. "I don't know if I can live without them boys, they were my family, my life, I loved them more than anything"_

_Duke snorted softly placing the flat of his face against my chest, I shifted wrapping my arms around his face and hugged him, tears of pain, anger and hate making their way down my face. "It's not fair, it's not fucking fair," I mumbled, our foreheads resting against each others. "They didn't deserve to die"_

I looked to Dev and smiled softly, the first real time we'd connected had been that night, he'd stayed with me all night either lying beside me or standing keeping guard. "Let's get some exercise Dev" I murmured patting his cheek before pulling my fingerless gloves on and started towards the entrance of the cross country course with the black stallion lazily walking in tow.


	18. Tearful Confessions and Honest Promises

**Tearful Confessions and Honest Promises**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I pulled into the Teller-Morrow drive and headed down towards the garage, several Harley's were missing from the usual line up next to the clubhouse. I pulled in and parked before sliding out and looking towards Half-Sack who was fooling around with one of the other mechanics in the garage. I came to a halt leaning against the door frame watching them for a minute before clearing my throat. "Having fun?" I asked dryly.

They both stopped and looked at me. "What's up Finland?"

I raised an eyebrow at Half-Sack and shook my head. "Only Tig get's to call me that Prospect and if he catches you fucking about he'll gut you"

He grinned softly and nodded rubbing the back of his head before both headed towards me. "So what's up?"

"Need some spark plugs for the Charger," I jerked my head towards my Charger. "Where is everyone?"

"Jax is at Caracara delivering a guard dog, Tig's in the clubhouse drinking, Opie and Piney are doing repos and Clay took Bobby on an errand"

I nodded and glanced towards the clubhouse. "I'll be inside if you need me and leave a note or something for Gemma to order me some sparkies"

He nodded heading towards the office to leave a note for Gemma as I turned away and headed over to the clubhouse.

It was devoid apart from Tig and some sweetbutt that doubled as one of Luann's trying to pick him up. "Shouldn't you be on set getting your ass pounded?" I growled lowly causing her to back off and looked between Tig and I then leave. Ever since my little stunt at Caracara on the wrap night the porn stars had avoided me at all costs least they set me off and end up face down in a ditch.

Tig looked over, his beer only half finished. "What's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you look like shit"

He shrugged lightly and took another mouthful of beer before placing it back on the table. "How's Chibs?"

"Good, sleeping when I last saw him," He nodded looking glumly back to his beer. I frowned softly putting a hand on his shoulder. "You've got me worried love, what's wrong?"

"Ever done something and then later on found out you weren't supposed to do it?"

I furrowed my brow and nodded. "Plenty of times"

"Serious shit, like killing a person"

I glanced over as a few crow eaters walked in and gave us a once over before setting in to tidying up the clubhouse. "Come on, we need to talk in private"

He glanced over at the girls before nodding and slowly standing downing what was left of his drink.

I followed him down the hall and pushed his bedroom door shut after steeping through. I watched him sit heavily on the bed, head in his hands as his shoulders slumped, something was eating him up inside and it wasn't anything good. I sat down next to him and waited for him to start talking.

Tig sighed deeply, his eyes on the floor. "I killed someone"

I looked towards him confused. "I'm sure you've killed a lot of people"

He nodded lightly. "But this person wasn't supposed to die, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, she wasn't supposed to be driving" He choked out, a tear dripping to the floor as he clenched his hands through his hair.

"Who?" I asked softly.

He shook his head slightly. "Stahl," He choked. "Stahl made it look like Opie was a rat, she paid off his debts, she took him into the fed building, she put bugs in his car and phone," A few more tears raced down his cheeks. "I didn't know until it was too late"

I looked at him wide eyed for a minute before exhaling slowly as I tried to digest the information. "God damn _Pillu_ " (cunt) I spat before sighing softly and looking towards him. "It wasn't your fault Tig, it was Stahl, that sadistic bitch did it"

"But I pulled the trigger, I killed Donna"

I jumped slightly as he wrapped as arms around me in a hug, tears sliding down the exposed skin of my shoulder as he cried. I pulled him close and rubbed light circles on his back. "It'll be alright love" I murmured softly.

"It's tearin' me up Taru; I don't know what to do anymore, I don't even know who I am anymore"

I stayed silent thinking of something to say to ease his worries. "You know what always helps in these situations?"

"Pussy?"

I raised my eyebrow slightly looking down and him. _Trust Tig to think with his dick first._ I shook my head. "No"

"Beer?"

"No"

"Drugs?"

I rolled my eyes lightly. "Sometimes," I grinned lightly. "But a little bit of mindless random violence on inanimate objects is something I always found helpful"

He sat up looking at me for a minute. "What?"

"Trust me it works wonders to beat the shit out of a car with a crowbar"

"You serious?"

"Oh yeah, how do you think I work out my pent up frustrations?"

He gave a broken laugh and shook his head slightly. "You're fucking insane"

"I know, I'm pretty sure it's embedded in my DNA," I gave a dismissive wave and grinned brightly. "So what do you say? I know a block of warehouses just inside of Lodi where there's some scrap cars"

He thought it over for a moment before nodding. "Alright, let me get my shit," He stated as he stood and grabbed his kutte after slinging his Teller-Morrow shirt on the bed. "Let's go"

I gave a nod and stood slowly heading to the door. "Grab a gun too, you'll need it" I called over my shoulder before exiting the room and headed down the hall to the bar.


	19. Meeting the Estranged Wife

**Meeting the Estranged Wife**

=Taru's P.O.V=

"Who the hell are you?"

I woke with a start and looked at the woman before me, my vision blurry from sleep. "Taru, who are you?" I asked wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Fiona"

"Fiona?" I mumbled lowly before it hit me who she was. _Ah shit, she's his fucking wife._

"Who the hell are you?" She repeated in a snarl.

I stood up slowly rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Filip's old lady" I stated running a hand up through my hair and pushed it back from my face, my fingers gliding over the crow on the back of my neck.

"Filip's old lady? I'm his god damn wife"

"Might as well not be from what I hear" I idly stated as I cleared the sleep from my eyes before looking at her properly.

She scowled darkly taking a threatening stance. "You're nothing compared ta me, I bore his daughter, I'm the one he married" She spat harshly intending to inflict some sort of pain.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah? And where have you been? Off in Ireland with another man from what I understand"

She crossed the floor quickly; she was a full head, if not more, shorter than me forcing her to look up at me. "I couldn't see him, if I'd had things my way I would have never left him"

 _God damn Irish firecracker._ I shook my head slightly. "Well even that being so _you_ don't bare his crow, _I_ do," I stated. "I would suggest you leave before he wakes up," I nodded my head towards Filip and pulled my phone out as it started to buzz. "He doesn't need the stress of some god damn Irish bitch like you," I snarled lowly. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to take this" I brushed past her.

"You will always be second best ta him," She called out after me. "I'm the woman he married, I'm the woman that he loves," I rolled my eyes gripping the door handle. "He'd put his life down for me, he'd kill for me"

I stalled slightly before glancing back at her. "That may be so but he's already killed for me, already put his life down for me," I stated smirking lightly. "If he really gave a fuck about you anymore he would have killed Jimmy and kept you safe, just face it Fiona Filip doesn't love you like he used to" I stated coldly before pulling the door and letting it fall shut behind me, I could be damn cruel when I wanted to and I wasn't going to let that god damn Irish whore come rolling in and destroy everything that made me happy, I wasn't going to give Filip up without a fight. I headed towards the elevator before answering the call as I stepped inside. "What is it Kyle?" I asked as I watched the floor lights light up as we descended.

"One of the gelding's has a swollen knee, what should I do with it? I've tried everything I can think of"

I exhaled slowly thinking about it for a moment. "How bad is the swelling?"

"His knees the size of a baseball"

I sighed heavily and stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the front doors. "Call David out"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, if it's something worse I want to know, it might be excess scar tissue or something worse" I stated leaning against the side of the building; I was losing my patience's having to deal with minor problems all the time. Since my health scare, that they still hadn't figured out the reason for, Elliot had kept me off work until we were both sure it wouldn't happen again.

"What's David's number?"

I gave a low agitated sigh. "It's on the cork board outside the main tack room," I rubbed my eyes and pulled the phone away from my ear as I yawned. "Couldn't you have just gotten Elliot to help with this?"

"He's busy at the mill"

I sighed lightly and stretched clicking my spine before watching Gemma's temporary SUV roll into the car park. "Just call David, he'll probably take X-Rays and give him some meds or Bute to take" I covered the mouth piece of my cell as Gemma headed over.

"What're you doing out here?"

"God damn Irish firecracker in Filip's bedroom" I stated before returning to my call at hand.

"Oh shit" Gemma murmured softly coming to stand beside me as she finished her cigarette.

"Get the vet out," I snapped down the phone, my patience was wearing thinner than ever now. "Ice it and keep him calm and quiet until the vet gets there," I stated hitting end before sliding the phone back into my pocket. I took a hit from the cigarette Gemma held out before giving it back to her and let out a long low sigh. "People can really not fucking deal with simple problems when I'm not there" I murmured before looking towards the hospital doors.

Gemma laughed softly. "I know how you feel; I deal with that shit on a daily basis"

I grinned softly. "Suppose we should head inside then"

She gave a nod crushing the end of her cigarette and heading inside with me.

* * *

=Chibs' P.O.V=

"Taru?" I murmured softly, my eyes sight blurry. It cleared slowly, the blurry mess of black hair slowly cleared to frizzy shoulder length black hair instead of the messy strands of shaggy black hair that I was used to. "Fiona?"

She forced a smile. "Mornin'"

I turned away slightly. _Shit._ "Jesus, what the hell are ya doin' here?" I felt pain shoot through my head. _Where the hell is Taru?_

"I heard about what happened," She said as she stood and slowly walked over. "We were worried," She dipped pressing a kiss to my cheek. "That's from Kerrianne"

Fear settled in my chest. _If she's here Jimmy can't be far behind._ "Ya alone?" I asked glancing around the room.

"Doesn't matter," She stated softly. "Came ta see you," She looked to the bandage around my forehead. "How're you feeling?"

I took a deep breath, ribs aching as I did. "Like I was blown up," I glanced towards the door. _Where are you Taru?_ "Doctor says I'm healing"

"I'm glad" She rested her hand over my mine.

I pulled away and looked away from her. "Bad idea ya comin' here"

"My life's a series of bad idea's lovey" She stated.

I felt the meds kick in again, drowsiness being to clutch at me again. "Leave" I murmured.

She reached out brushing her fingers over my _Glasgow Smile._ "Sleep," She murmured before sighing softly. "Mo ghra" She murmured before returning to the seat she'd been sitting in before.

I looked towards the door, my drowsiness lifting slightly as Gemma entered, behind her Taru. _Shit, this won't go down well._ Taru smiled softly sliding past Gemma who glared towards Fiona. "Where were ya?"

"Phone call outside," She murmured leaning over and pressing a light kiss to my lips, her fingers coming to rest on my cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy" I murmured glancing out the corner of my eye to see Fiona watching us through narrow eyes.

"Then get some rest kulta, I'll be here when you wake up"

I nodded closing my eyes again as the meds started to kick in again dragging me further into sleep.

* * *

=Taru's P.O.V=

"You're a _long_ way from home sweetheart" Gemma stated putting her back on the bench beside her.

"Yes I am"

"Why?"

I could tell straight off the Gemma didn't like this Irish woman.

"I was worried about him" Her eyes moved to me, distain entering them as she gave me a once over.

"Could've sent flowers"

"Just needed to see him Gemma," A smug smirk slipped to her lips. "He is my _husband_ after all"

I rolled my eyes leaning against the bench at the back of the room with my arms folded just above my torso.

Gemma looked to Filip and then turned to Fiona. "We are in a shit storm here," She stated getting into her face slightly. "The last thing we need is _you_ turning him inside out," She hissed. "And beside Taru," She nodded her head towards me. "Has been doing a fine job of taking care of his needs"

I felt a light smirk slip to my lips and twisted them trying to cover it as I let my eyes rest on Filip. I moved them slowly from him to the door as Tara came in and glanced over the three of us.

"Hello" She scanned Fiona taking her in before looking to Gemma.

"Dr. Knowles," Gemma greeted her as I gave her a light nod as she looked to me and then Fiona. "Fiona Larkin"

"Nice to meet you, I'm afraid ICU is for immediate family members only"

Gemma sighed, she would never admit it in a million years but now she had to. "She is family"

A triumphant smirk slipped to Fiona's lips as she settled her eyes on me. "I'm his _wife_ " The words were directed to me, supposed to be an insult since I was only his old lady.

"Oh, I wasn't aware Chibs had a wife" Tara looked towards me; the only answer I could give was a lazy roll of my eyes.

I rubbed idly at the crow on the back of my neck a slight smirk sliding to my lips as I straightened up.

"I should probably get going anyway" Fiona stated before making her way over to Filip and pressing a kiss to his lips.

I scowled lowly throwing her a death glare as she grabbed her bag before striding out of the room. "Thank fuck for that," I muttered in a low growl as I scrubbed my palms over my face and stood up straighter. "Any longer and I would have decked the pillu"

"Come on, I want to make sure she leaves" Gemma stated grabbing her own bag and following after the Irish woman.

"I never realized Chibs was married"

"Well they never got divorced," Gemma stated as we walked up the hallway. "It's been a _long_ time since they were together"

"Did you know?"

I glanced at Tara and nodded. "Thank the ATF minion for that piece information"

"I'm sensing she's not a favourite"

"There's only been three women I'm afraid off," Gemma stated as we came to a halt. "My mother, my third grade math teacher," We watched Fiona push open one of the doors and leave. "And that Irish bitch"

I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck trying to get rid of the slight kink in it. "Serious?"

Gemma nodded. "She crazy like you but you're crazy is kind I can cope with, her's isn't," I grinned softly before stretching slightly as Gemma turned to Tara. "Where's Chibs at with his insurance shit?"

"He'll be off critical in a day or two he'll have to finish his recovery at Stockton"

Gemma shook her head. "That can't happen, not with her around," She jerked her head in the direction Fiona had left. "He can't be out of our sight"

Tara shook her head. "There's nothing I can do"

"There's always _something_ we can do"

Tara rested her eyes on a woman in a grey pant suit. "You see that red head?"

I took her in and looked to Tara and nodded as did Gemma. "Who is she?"

"Margret Murphy, chief administrator," She stated looking to Gemma. "She has been up my _ass_ about the club, I try anything and she'll be all over it, it can't happen" Tara turned walking away leaving Gemma and I stood in the hallway.

"Gotta do something about that then" Gemma murmured softly throwing me a sly smirk.

I grinned softly shaking my head lightly. "I'll be with Filip"

"You still coming to the dinner?"

I shrugged lightly. "I'll see how I feel; right now I just want to spend some time with Filip," I sighed glancing at my phone. "That is _after_ I sort out this shit at the stables"

She nodded. "Try be there for eight if you are, if you're a little bit late it's alright"

I nodded lightly and made my way back towards Filip's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pillu - Cunt


	20. First Leg of the Trip

**First Leg of the Trip**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I shifted slightly in my chair and looked to Filip as he woke. "Hey"

"Hey" He grunted softly looking around the room.

"Been hoping you would wake up before I left"

"Left?" He looked worried.

I sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand over his. "Going to pick out some horses from the sales," I stated rubbing his hand carefully. "Sleeping in my truck for the weekend at the yards, I'll be back Sunday evening"

"I want ya ta take the Prospect with ya, just encase"

I shook my head lightly placing a kiss to his cheek. "You worry too much kulta, just relax and get better and I'll be fine"

He shook his head lightly. "Don't argue with me Taru, take him along for protection"

I sighed softly. "Only reason I'm not going to fight you is because you're in the hospital bed, if you were fine and well I'd be laying your ass on the floor before fighting you"

He grinned briefly. "Anything else involved in that scenario?"

I shook my head laughing softly. "Up to you kulta, your fantasy after all" I stated before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Get on the phone, call the clubhouse and tell the Prospect I want a word"

I nodded lightly pulling out my phone before dialling and waiting. "Hey Gem, can you put the prospect on? Chibs wants to have a quick word"

"Sure"

I listened to the phone being exchanged and handed the phone to Filip

He sat up taking the phone. "Prospect get ya shit together and get ta St Thomas, ya goin' on a road trip with my old lady," I felt a smirk slide to my lips. "Don't give me lip ya little fuck, just get ya shit together and tell Clay I want ya protectin' Taru while she's out of Charming" He hit end and handed the phone back.

"You worry far too much kulta"

"With Fiona around I need ta make sure ya stay safe"

I shook my head lightly before laying next to him as he shifted patting the bed. "Minä rakastan sinua" I murmured softly before pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

"Ya still haven't told me what that means love"

"It's Finnish for I love you"

He nodded lightly, arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Suppose ya have ta leave soon"

I nodded. "I wanted to make it to Santa Monica before sun down, going to pick up Enkeli and my lovely little niece, thought it would be a good idea to take them out for the weekend, get them away from that meth head asshole she calls a husband"

He nodded closing his eyes briefly before yawning. "I'll see ya Sunday then"

I nodded shifting and standing before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Get some sleep kulta; I'll come see you once I have the horses settled on Sunday"

* * *

I pulled up outside Angel's house and gave it a once over sighing softly and looking to Marcis. "Open up the tack room and help Angel chuck her stuff in" I stated before jumping from the cab, Buster stood on the window sill whining at me from the driver's seat as I made my way around the front of the horse truck and headed towards the small two story house wedged between two others.

"Why'd we stop?"

I glanced to Half-Sack. "Picking up Enkeli and my niece, do me a favour and help her with their bags, just chuck them in the tack room for now" I stated before knocking on the door.

It was only seconds later before a girlish squeal emitted from the house and the front door was ripped open to produce Jade who wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "Auntie Myrsky! Auntie Myrsky! You're here! You're here!" She was bouncing around.

"äiti let you have sugar for breakfast again did she?"

The girl grinned and giggled running into the house to find her mother as I wiped my shoes on the worn welcome mat. "Wipe your boots prospect," I stated before stepping in and opening my arms to the 5ft3 blonde who hugged my tightly. "How are you Enkeli?"

"Tired, Jade had me up all night"

I nodded placing a kiss on her cheek before nodding the bags. "Half-Sack will take them out"

"Half-Sack?"

I nodded to the Prospect hovering in the doorway before glancing into the living room and shaking my head lightly at the sight of John strung out on the couch again. "Thought you were going to divorce his sorry ass?"

"I love him Myrsky"

"I know you do but you need to think what's best for Jade, it's not healthy for her to grow up around a guy like him"

She sighed softly. It had been obvious from the first time John and I had met that we were never going to like each other. "Can we just go now? Let's not start this weekend off like this"

I sighed softly and let my shoulder's slump slightly before nodding. "Alright, I apologize," I bowed my head lightly before grinning softly. "Let's get this show on the road"

Angel turned and whistled for Leo, the 3 year old male black lab that would be accompanying us for the weekend; she clipped his lead on before looking for Jade.

I grinned softly watching my 7 3/4 year old niece, as she liked to keep reminding me, bounding down the stairs with her fluffy unicorn under her arm. I couldn't help but smile softly watching her jump down onto the landing.

"Mr Tiddles and I are ready to go"

I looked to Angel with an eyebrow raised; she gave a light shrug before I nodded towards the door. "Come on then let's get going so I can find a place to park my beast" I stated before heading out the door.

I hoisted Jade up into the cab and grinned softly as she squealed at the sight of Buster.

"When did you get a dog?"

"Few months ago," I stated turning to Angel to help her up. "Long story for another time Enkeli, I'll tell you about it when we're wandering around the yards"

She nodded as I pushed the door shut after Marcis climbed in and headed round to the driver's side before climbing in. _This is going to be one hell of a trip._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minä rakastan sinua = I love you  
> äiti = Mum


	21. Sale Yard Guilt Tripping

**Sale Yard Guilt Tripping**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I yawned lightly and stretched as I stepped off the truck. My back sore and knee aching slightly as I shifted my weight off it. _Fucking double bed wasn't meant to sleep three people._ I glanced back to Angel who was already brewing coffee and trying to step over the sleeping Prospect. "Give him a kick, tell him to get up" I murmured taking a seat on the steps as I pulled out my bag of tobacco and began to roll a cigarette.

"What the fuck?"

"Watch your mouth Prospect, there's kids around" I snapped back as I blew the smoke away from the open door.

"What'd you wake me for?"

"Myrsky told me too"

"Why am I awake?"

I glanced over my shoulder at the Prospect. "Because you're my bitch for the weekend and I'm going to go and wander around the yards soon so you need to get your ass into gear, have a shower and get dressed," I stated before glancing to Angel. "Better get Jade up too"

She nodded lightly handing me a cup of coffee before going to wake the sleeping child who was curled around her stuffed blue unicorn.

I stood slowly and stretched again before pulling my hoodie off the hook on the door. I pulled it on and hugged it tight before turning towards the sale complex.

* * *

"You know I could swear…"

"Alright Prospect I'm going to tell you this right now," I stated cutting Half-Sack off. "The answer you're probably going to get will be whatever lie I can come up with of the top of my head so don't bother asking"

He nodded slowly watching Jade skip off with Marcis who was going to take her around to have a look at some ponies.

"So how'd you get the name Half-Sack?" Angel asked looking between Half-Sack and I.

I groaned softly and glanced out the corner of my eye to see him unbuckling his pants. "So help me _god_ if you whip it out here you'll be _No_ -Sack"

He quickly belted his jeans again and grinned sheepishly, he was so used to being around the boys it wasn't funny. "Sorry" He murmured before looking around at the people milling around discussing the states of some of the horses.

I stroked the face of a bay Thoroughbred mare who snorted and whinnied loudly, a small bay colt behind her with Thoroughbred brandings on his shoulders. I noted down the number, she was pretty enough to throw some good foals. I curled her upper lip and mentally noted her tattoo before pulling out my phone to surf the web. I gave her pedigree a once over and her race history a good look over before nodding lightly. _She's definitely a keeper._

We moved along another row, some of the horses looking sickly and thin.

I leant against one of the small corral type stalls and watched a filly for a moment; she snorted and shook her head, eyes bright and full of charm. I grinned softly as she stood and made her way over cautiously before sticking her nose to the air and letting out a shrill whinny before she started prancing. _Good to see not all spirits are broken here._ I noted down her number and sorted through the catalogue to find her owner's information.

"So what exactly is going on here?"

"Sales today, auction for whatever left tomorrow"

"Alright, how many do you plan on buying?"

"I've got room for six on my truck, if I need any more Elliot said to give him a ring"

Half-Sack nodded as we came to stop by a sickly looking skinny white mare. I glanced my eyes over her; she was destined for one place.

"What?"

I looked from the mare to the Prospect. "She's destined for the meat truck" I stated before turning to walk away.

"You can't be serious; you can't let her go on the meat truck"

I turned back to the Prospect. "Look at her Half-Sack, she's skinny, sickly, it would cost precious time and money to get her even half way healthy again," I snapped motioning to the mare. " _Yes_ it's a pity she'll end up as dog meat but it's a god damn hard cold sad fact of the industry that not every horse can have a safe loving home"

"Can't you take her?"

I shook my head. "I need healthy horses, I _can't_ spend time and money on a horse that needs to have her teeth filed, feet trimmed, all over vet and chiropractor work as well as putting weight back on her" I turned away with a soft sigh, the mare whinnying weakly as if she'd heard it a thousand times before that day.

"But you'll need nanny mares for weaning" Angel spoke up.

I shot her a quick glare before letting my shoulders slump and glanced over my shoulders at the mare before turning back around to face her and gave her a good once over, pigeon toed in the front, cow hocked in the back, a heavily swayed back and dirty white coat stretched taunt over her ribs. I sighed softly before glancing to Angel. "Go find her owner, tell him I want to talk business," I snapped before turning to face Half-Sack as she ventured off. "If she comes with _any_ complications or if she falls ill _you_ are footing the fucking bills, got it?"

He nodded quickly looking to the mare. "Thank you"

"Just be thankful you've got Angel on your side, I can't _afford_ to buy horses that are as sickly looking as her, a _hell_ of a lot of time and effort needs to go into a mare like her to bring her back to a half way decent condition"

He nodded slightly scratching the mare's forehead. "I'll pay you back"

I shook my head. "You can buy me her asking price worth of hay"

"How much is that going to be?"

"Probably about one, one fifty maybe, she's not worth much like this" I stated scratching the mare's forehead as we waited for Angel to come back with the Owner.

"Can I help you?"

"Wondering how much you wanted for her" I tipped my head towards the mare, she looked tidier now that I'd been picking clumps of dirt out of her mane.

"Five hundred"

"Five hundred? You're joking right? Not even the meat men would look at her for that price"

"It's what I want for her take it or leave it"

I shook my head lightly. "She's absolutely filthy and skinny as hell, worms by the looks of her belly, needs her teeth trimming and feet seeing to, I'll give you fifty for her"

"Four forty"

"Seventy five"

"Four twenty"

I looked towards the mare again and then at the Prospect. "One hundred"

"Four hundred"

"One fifty and that's my final offer on her; she's not worth anymore than that"

He glanced over the mare for a long time and finally nodded extending his hand. "Let's go sort out the paper work in the office"

I gave a nod shaking his hand and followed after him.

* * *

I frowned lightly watching a stallion snorting and playing up in his stall, his markings were familiar but I couldn't quite place where I'd seen him before.

"What is it?"

"That stallion, I've seen him before" I murmured lightly before heading towards him.

He snorted rolling his eyes back into his head and pinned back his ears in aggression before snorting and flaring his nostrils as he gave a half arsed rear. I gave him a good once over; 17hh at least, a warm bay coloured coat under the caked on mud and dirt, thick white blaze down his face crusted with dots of blood and dirt, four tall white stockings reaching under his knees and hocks. I reached out carefully letting him sniff my hand before slowly stroking his cheek in a calming manner. "Where have I seen you before handsome?" I murmured running my hand down to his lips and gently curled back his upper lip to look at his tattoo. I made a mental note before letting his lip go and quickly searched through records to find him. "Well I'll be damned" I murmured softly reading over his pedigree and race history.

"What? Who is it?"

I glanced to Half-Sack and handed him my phone. "Stallion called Beach Hop Rock; he disappeared a few years ago from the racing scene, everyone had their suspicions he'd either been stolen, slaughtered or put to sleep"

"Why would they think that?"

"He was a right brute on the track, nearly killed one of the stewards and injured several workers, he _was_ a colt bred by Elliot, Elliot sold him as a weanling to some big spender," I explained stroking the stallion's dirty cheek carefully. "He's a Charming native; I wouldn't be at all surprised if Tig, Clay or Gemma know about him, he put Elliot's business of the map"

"He looks wild"

"Well he's probably been sitting in a god forsaken back paddock for the past six or so years"

"So how old _is_ he?"

"He should be twelve if memory serves me correct," I stated taking my phone back from Half-Sack and glanced around. "Do me a favour Prospect and hunt down the person selling this beauty and tell them I want to talk business"

He nodded leaving Angel and I with the stallion.

"I've been meaning to talk to you Myrsky"

"About?"

"Jade"

"How much money do you need?"

She looked up and shook her head. "We're getting by just fine," She grinned lightly. "She inherited her mother's brain, quick on her toes and a sharp wit; it's gotten her into trouble at school"

I sighed softly shaking my head lightly. "Not my fault, I haven't been teaching her bad manners" I stated putting my hands up in defence.

Angel laughed softly. "I know, I just need you to have a chat with her, it's hard enough dealing with John when he's strung out all day and to have to deal with the school on top of it," She shook her head. "She even got into a fight the other week"

"What? We talking about _my_ niece here?" I asked glancing around for the Prospect.

"Yeah, she's taken right after her mother in that department," Angel said before brushing back a strand of bright platinum blonde hair. "Just talk to her, tell her it's not alright to do this shit, I tried to and she wouldn't listen, it would hold more weight coming from you, she looks up to you Myrsky"

"I'm _not_ exactly the _best_ role model in the world to look up to Angel, have you told her that?"

She grinned. "I tried to; she wouldn't have any of it"

I nodded lightly. "I've been meaning to talk to you about finding a pony for her"

Angel folded her arms and stood with her hip out and a displeased look on her face. "No ponies Myrsky, I can't afford it"

"That's the best part though, if I can find a gelding I can use him as a nanny mare too, he'll stay at the stud and be used for weaning" I stated slowly stroking the stallions cheek.

"We'll have a look around alright, but I'm not promising anything"

I gave a nod and looked over as Marcis and Jade came back over.

"The mare's all settled" Jade announced proudly.

"Kiitos ihana" I said ruffling her hair slightly as we waited for Half-Sack to come back with the stallion's owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos ihana = Thank you beautiful.


	22. Scottish Arrivals

**Scottish Arrivals**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I glanced to Filip, we'd managed to stay up nearly the entire night curled up together just talking about the stud, the horses, Buster and how I promised to give his Harley a buff and wax before he got out.

I yawned lightly shifting before checking the time and sighed softly slowly pushing myself up. "I need to get going kulta; my two Scottish twins get in this morning"

"Ya goin' ta come back?"

"Later on once I've got them settled and all that"

He nodded lightly shifting to sit up. "Be careful love"

"I always am," I murmured placing a kiss to his lips, the worry evident in the back of his eyes. "I need to pick Buster up, with any luck Tig hasn't gotten my poor pup drunk," I grinned softly running a finger lightly over his face. "Stay safe kulta and I'll come back and see you as soon as I'm done with my two Scots"

"Don't know if I like sharin' ya attention with two other Scots" He murmured childishly.

"You'll get over it Filip, besides it's not like _they_ can do what _you_ do for me," I grinned kissing him again before grabbing my keys, wallet, phone and iPod from the side table. "Rakastan sinua Filip"

"I love ya too Taru"

I grinned softly pressing another kiss to his lips before heading out after grabbing the black zip up reaper hoodie I'd been borrowing from Filip's wardrobe. All the boys had commented on how the Reaper suited me, even Gemma had mentioned it when she'd seen me flying the clubs colours.

* * *

I tugged the hoodie tighter around my frame and glanced at my cell as I watched the plane backing up. It was three am and the runway was lit up like the fourth of July with vehicles and staff members waiting to help get the horses off the packed cargo jet. I yawned lightly and rubbed my eyes, the cold was making me sleepy wishing with all my heart I was still curled up on Filip's bed at the hospital.

"Ms Mäki?"

I looked over at one of the attendants and nodded. "What?"

"Your colt and filly will be in the last lot to come off"

I nodded lightly watching the plane come to a halt and shuddered lightly before glancing at Elliot who was wrapped up in a thick jacket.

"Hell of a morning" He muttered softly handing me a Styrofoam cup of coffee.

I nodded my thanks and took it blinking away my sleepiness before watching the proceedings of them trying to unload the horses. "This is going to take hours," I murmured softly. "I could be curled up in a warm fucking bed next to Buster or in the hospital next to Filip but no," The sarcasm was heavy in my tone. "Be here at three am, get your horses settled as soon as they're off the plane" I rolled my eyes watching as the first flight stall was lowered carefully onto the back of a truck.

I bit back a yawn and took a sip of my coffee before bunching the hood around my throat and tugging the hoodie closer; it smelt of Filip, a soft smile gracing my lips as I took a deep whiff of his scent.

"Fuck this, I'm sitting in my fucking Charger with the music on and heat up" I stated turning towards the car in question and headed towards it, the cold of the early morning was playing havoc with knee giving it a dull throbbing ache.

I slipped into my Charger and turned the heat up before yawning and settling back in my seat. I glanced over as Elliot opened the door and took up the passenger seat before pulling the door shut. "Can I help you?" I asked idly as I sipped at my coffee and flicked through my iPod trying to find something half way decent to listen to.

"No, just thought you might want some company"

I gave a light nod and readjusted in my seat before rubbing at my aching knee as I hit play on Pink Floyd's _'Time'_.

 _Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day_  
You fritter and waste the hours in an off-hand way  
Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town  
Waiting for someone or something to show you the way

"Didn't think you'd be into Pink Floyd"

I glanced at Elliot and grinned. "Then there's obviously a _lot_ you don't know about me Elliot" I stated giving a grin before finishing off my coffee.

_Tired of lying in the sunshine staying home to watch the rain_   
_You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today_   
_And then the one day you find ten years have got behind you_   
_No one told you when to run, you missed the starting gun_

I watched the second flight stall getting lowered onto the back of a truck and glanced into the back seat wondering if I'd bought my sketch pad with me. I grinned softly twisting in my seat and grabbing the dark sketch book from behind the passenger's seat and pulled it free before searching the back for a sketch pencil and eraser.

_And you run and you run to catch up with the sun, but it's sinking_   
_And racing around to come up behind you again_   
_The sun is the same in the relative way, but you're older_   
_And shorter of breath and one day closer to death_

"Why didn't you become a fulltime artist?"

I glanced at Elliot as he took in the sketches I was flipping through. "My art work is _my_ art work, I don't need the judgement and critique of others nit picking through all the tiny flaws and going, _'Oh, that's not right, that line there isn't quite straight, the circles crooked, this isn't the right shade of green'_ " I stated flipping to a new page and started sketching the outlines of the plane.

"How's the stud coming along?"

"Good, all the fencings up, the stallion blocks finished and the first of three crushes are finished as well as two of the flats," I grinned softly glancing up at him. "Gotta admit your construction crew know how to get shit done fast"

"Well I don't pay them to sit on their asses do I?"

"No, don't suppose you do"

_Every year is getting shorter, never seem to find the time_   
_Plans that either come to naught or half a page of scribbled lines_   
_Hanging on in quiet desperation is the English way_   
_The time is gone the song is over, thought I'd something more to say_

I looked at the half finished sketch and grimaced lightly before flipping to a new page and starting a new sketch, this one of my old Rocker.

_Home, home again_   
_I like to be here when I can_   
_When I come home cold and tired_   
_It's good to warm my bones beside the fire_   
_Far away, across the field, tolling on the iron bell_   
_Calls the faithful to their knees_   
_And hear the softly spoken magic spell_

I sighed softly. I was missing Buster but with me either being at home or at the hospital Tig had opted to take care of him. I glanced at my sketch and flipped to a new page to beginning sketching Tig and the small pup.


	23. Blazing Up a Storm

**Blazing Up a Storm**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I patted Laddie's neck; the large 2 yr old Scottish born dappled grey colt snorted lightly and tossed his head up. "Keep it easy, I don't want him injuring himself anymore than he already did, he's still recovering from his last injury"

Marcis nodded as he hoisted himself up onto the colts back and gathered his reins after readjusting his stirrups. "Alright, I'll keep him steady"

I gave a nod and released the colts reins before walking beside them towards the track, the colt snorted prancing slightly, neck flexing and muscles rippling under his coat, an ugly scar running from the middle of his neck down to his shoulder and across his barrel to end in the middle of his hindquarters. "Behave yourself Laddie" I murmured giving the colt a kiss on the cheek before watching them move out into the centre of the track to warm up.

I glanced at the time and leant on the fence surrounding the track. _Filip should be out of hospital in a few hours._ I grinned softly watching Marcis put the colt through a walk and trot. _With any luck he'll feel up to a bit of fun later on._

I watched the other horses as the cantered and galloped along the main track, each morning workout tailored to fit each specific horse. I watched Julius working Hans, one of Elliot's star horses, and Ricardo working the other recent edition to my equine family, the 17.2hh 9 yr old English born gelding Jack.

I glanced over at Marcis and Laddie as they moved to the main track, Marcis was struggling to keep the over excited colt under control, he was proving to be stronger than he looked. I watched them struggle for a moment before Marcis urged him onto a gallop.

I leant on the fence heavy and cursed softly watching the colt tear up the track. "I told him to take it easy" I growled lowly to myself and blinked watching the colt tearing down the inside position of the track. _God damn he's one fast little bugger._ I watched them fly around the bend to come into the home straight. _Jesus fucking Christ he's fast._ I was beginning to rethink my call to the vet to geld the colt. _If I just put it off until I see what he can do on race day against other horses I'll be able to get a true taste of what he'll be like._ I grinned softly quickly fishing out my phone and began to record a video of him tearing down the track like it was race day.

I let out a long low breath as Marcis struggled to get him under control, his gallop was smooth, legs a blur as he chewed up the track and sailed past the finish post. _Fuck he is a fast boy._ I watched as Marcis managed to bring him down to a steady canter and waved them over.

"Whatever happened to taking it easy?"

"I tried Taru, he just bolted the minute we got into the straight, he's really fucking difficult to control, mouth's hard as hell"

"So I saw; look cool him down, I'll exercise him tomorrow, teach him so manners and I'll do some arena work with him this afternoon"

"You sure? He's beyond strong"

"He's been laid up for a few months, what'd you expect?" I asked. "He's got pent up energy from being in a stall day and night"

"I just don't want him to damage you any further than you've already damaged yourself"

I grinned softly. "I'm fine," I stated. "I can put weight on my knee with no problems"

He looked apprehensive for a moment before nodding. "Alright just be bloody careful, I don't want to deal with your Scotsman if something happens"

"Why? Filip's a big softy really"

"No he's not; he's dangerous and he scares the crap out of me"

I grinned softly. "You need to look past face value and get to know him for him, he really is quite nice"

"You mean he's a good lay"

I grinned softly. "That too"

The 19yr old before me shook his head. "Mental images!"

"You're the one that brought it up," I stated. "Now get off the track and wash him down"

Marcis nodded and quickly did as he was told.

* * *

I shrugged out of my hoodie while I was sat waiting at a stop sign, the one thing I'd noticed about Charming was there was only about one maybe two sets of lights, enough stop signs but hardly any lights. The music of Lonestar's _'What about now'_ played out through the stereo as I waited for the traffic to clear.

 _The sign in the window said for sale or trade_  
On the last remaining dinosaur Detroit made  
Seven hundred dollars was a heck of a deal  
For a four hundred horsepower jukebox on wheels

I drummed my thumbs along the edge of my steering wheel and hit the gas quickly changing gears as the road cleared enough to allow my Charger to slide easily between a white station wagon and a grey 4 door sedan.

_And that road rolls out like a welcome mat_   
_I don't know where it goes but it beats where we're at_   
_We always said someday somehow_   
_We were gonna get away gonna blow this town_

I blasted the horn at Unser and threw a wave out the window to him as I drove past. My destination was the clubhouse before I had to head into the stables to work with Laddie for a few hours.

_What about now, how 'bout tonight_   
_Baby for once let's don't think twice_   
_Let's take that spin that never ends_   
_That we've been talkin' about_   
_What about now, why should we wait_   
_We can chase these dreams down the interstate_   
_And be long gone 'fore the world moves on and makes another round_   
_What about now_

I cursed softly pausing my music and fished my phone out of my pocket before glancing at the caller and hit accept before resting my elbow on the window. "What's up?"

"You're coming into the stables today right?"

"'Course I am, need to teach that gorgeous little dapple grey colt of mine some racing etiquette"

"Alright, when should you be here?"

"As soon as I'm done saying hello to Filip I'll head down, he got out this morning so I was hoping to get to the clubhouse before the boys got back"

"Alright, I need you to change Luce's bandages and there's a list of other things on my desk"

"Alright, I take it I won't be seeing you today?"

"No, busy dealing with this mayoral campaign that I'll need to get underway if I'm going to have a shot at this election"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later unless something goes wrong"

"Alright"

I hung up and pulled up to turn down the road leading to the back entrance of the garage. I rolled to a stop next to the office and killed the engine before sliding out. _Good._ I ran my eyes over the bikes. _They're not back yet._ I slipped out and headed into the office where Gemma was stood waiting for a fax.

"Morning"

"Morning Gem"

"Happy that he's finally coming home huh?"

I nodded. "That and my little Scottish colt is a fucking rocket on the track" I stated pulling out my phone to show her the video.

"Shit, he's one fast horse"

I nodded grinning softly before sitting down in the chair beside the desk as she took a seat behind the desk and began marking the cars for immediate repo. "So how's shit going?" I asked putting my feet up on the edge of the couch.

"Tense, this shit with Caracara has made the rift between Jax and Clay worse," She sighed dropping the highlighter on the desk. "It's tearing the club apart from the inside"

I nodded lightly focusing on the ceiling. "And how are _you_?"

"Better," I nodded lightly before glancing at her. "How come you never turned back to religion after Niko and Kai?"

I shrugged lightly. "I've never been a religious person, I honestly believe our bodies rot in the ground after we die, well that and that death is never really the end, I don't believe in god or Satan or all that bull"

" _Why_?"

I glanced over at her studying her for a moment. "Mostly because no one was ever there for me when I needed it, because when I was at the lowest point in my life I turned to religion for help and it offered nothing but judgement and ridicule from the people that were supposed to help" I itched idly at my wrists, a brief flare of phantom pain shooting through both of them.

I glanced over my shoulder as the van pulled up into the lot, Filip looked far from happy as he got out.

"Chibs!"

"Iron man"

"Jax going Nomad, Caracara burning down, anything else that I don't know about?" Filip asked as he stopped in front of Clay.

"We were gonna let you heal" He offered.

I glanced to Gemma and stood following her out. _This can't be good._

"Well I'm all better now"

Tig glanced in our direction. "Let's just save it for the table boys"

"Welcome home baby" Gemma murmured as she hugged him.

"Hi darlin'," He murmured before looking past her to me, I gave him a light smile and hugged him before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "My guardian angel" He murmured softly hugging me tightly.

"I've got a repo run" Gemma stated as we pulled away.

I hugged Filip again before grinning softly. "I need to get back to work, Elliot's busy with the mayoral thing"

"Be careful love"

"Always am kulta" I murmured kissing him again and gave him a light wink before heading towards my Charger to head off to the stables.


	24. A Shift in the Sands of Time

**A Shift in the Sands of Time**

=Chibs P.O.V=

I sat on one of the rolling stools staring at the floor as I thought about everything, about Taru, about Fiona and Kerrianne and Jimmy. Tig and Clay were working in the next bay on Clay's Dyna, fixing it for more of a power boost; I however had been delegated to the clubhouse and the office since I still couldn't work with a head injury.

I pulled out my phone as it began to ring and looked at the blocked ID before frowning briefly and flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Filip? It's me Fi"

"What do ya want?" I was tired of dealing with all the shit that came whenever I talked to Fi. "Does Jimmy know ya callin'?"

She sighed softly. "I need ta meet up with you, come ta the pub"

I sighed softly and mulled it over for a minute before heading towards the van. "I'll be there in five minutes" I stated flipping the phone shut and sliding it into the breast pocket of my cut.

 _We're only going to talk, nothing else._ I reminded myself as I slipped into the van and grabbed the keys from the dash before sliding them into the ignition.

I pulled out onto the road and glanced in the wing mirrors to make sure no one had followed me out before making a left and heading towards the road to the pub.

* * *

"Asshole!" I hit the steering wheel as a black four door sedan pulled up blocking my way, I glanced in the wing mirror as another pulled up behind me. _God damn it._ I laid eyes on Stahl stepping from one of the cars and quickly jumped out ready to hit someone. I quickly made my way round the car and felt arms grab me. "Ya stupid gash!" I snarled. "Ya tryin' ta kill me?"

"Watch it! Stop!" She called out as they slammed me against the hood of the sedan. "Watch his head"

I struggled for a minute, both men pinning me down and my lack of strength from my hospital stay made it near impossible for me to get away from them. "Alright let him up" With one arm twisted behind my back I was forced up and turned to face the god damn blonde that had made life hell for everyone before the bald guy behind me finally let go.

"You ok?" She was trying to sound like she cared. "Jesus, you get blown up, Jax quits, _you_ are in a charter that neither protects nor retains its members"

"What do ya want?" I growled.

"Jimmy O'Phelan"

 _Of course she'd want Jimmy O._ I sniffed lightly and looked away.

"I know you two have history; I know he _excommunicated_ you from the IRA, that he stole your wife, raised your daughter," She put on a look of sympathy. "Left you with a reminder you'd never forget" She motioned to the scars.

"Great," I felt a rush of hatred and familiar feelings come back to me. "Thanks for that little trip down memory lane," I glanced around. "Are we done here?"

"You hate him," She stated. "We both know that he's the devil, so…" She pulled out a card. "Maybe we help each other hmmm?" She slipped the card into the pocket next to my phone. "Think about it" She murmured before turning and walking away.

I watched them walk away and made my way back to the van before sighing softly. _I just bloody hope none of Jimmy's goons were watching that. The last thing I need is Fi or Kerrianne's blood on my hands._ My stomach dropped slightly. _Or Taru's._

* * *

I pulled off my glasses as I stepped into the bar; Fi turned to me and smiled drawing me into a hug. "Thanks for coming," She murmured pressing a kiss to my cheek as I turned away slightly. "I was worried about you"

"Well," I wanted to get out of here as soon as I could, I hated the god damn bar due to the fact it was one of Jimmy's usual haunts. "What is it Fi?" I asked as I folded my glasses and hooked them through the small slit in my breast pocket.

"Come on" She murmured beckoning me to follow her as she turned away.

 _Shit._ I wanted to run, I wanted to hide, I wanted to smack that god damn smug look off Jimmy's face.

"Filip" He jerked his head slightly.

I looked to Fiona; she had a look of sympathy on that didn't reach her eyes. "Sorry love" She said with a soft shrug.

I watched her jerk away from Jimmy's goon as he lead her out the back, probably to take her back to wherever it was Jimmy had set up as _'home'_ for them.

"Sit down," Jimmy pointed to the seat across from him. "Want a drink?"

I shook my head slightly; his motives were never always clear and right now they were hidden deep under layers of false friendliness and alcohol. _What the hell does he want?_ I glanced cautiously at his 2nd, that was nearly always stateside, as he came to sit near us.

"I'm not stateside for the Sons," He stated drumming his fingers lightly on the table top. "Came to close a distribution deal, I had no idea how muddled things had become"

 _Lying bastard._ "Edmond and Cameron wouldn't take a _piss_ without your permission" I stated keeping my eyes on him encase he tried something.

"You see what happens when you give men some rope," He stated. "Shit only works when I handle it myself and that's my lesson here," I resisted rolling my eyes. "I want a sit down with Clay, get us back together"

 _So he finally tells me what he had Fiona drag me in here for._ "Ya expectin' me ta recommend?" I asked; giving him that _'you've got to be shitting me'_ look with my eyebrows raised.

"Our bond with the Sons runs deep, Belfast charter has been our right hand since eighty seven," He shrugged lightly. "Not going to jeopardize that"

"I'm not ya errand boy, _Jimmy_ "

"Aye, Filip, you are," He stated tracing a light pattern on the table. "I banished you, took what's yours," His face went deadpan. "These are the facts, you do as I say"

I shifted slightly ready to get up and lowered my voice. "Go ta hell Jimmy" I stated as I stood.

"Have you seen any recent pictures of Kerrianne?" He asked reaching for his phone before flicking to some photos. "She's _all_ Fiona," He looked at one of the photos. "Gorgeous," I slowly sat back down; it didn't take a genius to figure out where he was going with this. "Reaching that magical change; tight little curves," He looked down his nose at the phone. "Breasts poppin'," He gave a light shrug. "Timely actually, Fiona's look's fading," He stated. "Can hardly catch an edge anymore," He looked towards me, a smug look on his face. "But Kerrianne... the thoughts that enter my brain..." He grinned. "Impure," I tried to rein in my anger. "Awful I think, but then I recall... she's not my daughter," He shrugged. "So what's the sin? Even if she does call me _'da',_ " The look on his face was a cruel sort of smug. "But then if I can't have Kerrianne maybe I should have that lovely little Finn you've shacked up with..."

My control over my anger snapped and I reached forwards grabbing Jimmy's coat yanking him forward. "Ya fuckin' touch Taru or Kerrianne and I'll slit ya goddamn throat Jimmy"

He began laughing and motioned for his goon to put his gun down as I slowly released his jacket. "You used to get all riled up about Fiona that way," He sat back still laughing. "Fiona mentioned she's a little firecracker," He grinned lightly. "First Fiona, now this Finn... you always did have a thing for strong women, women that could hold their own," He shook his head lightly tapping the table. "You set the meeting with Clay and we'll work out this _misunderstanding_ "

I watched him get up and walk away before sighing softly and putting my head in my hands. _I really fucked it up this time._ I sighed softly. _I need to keep Taru safe; I need to keep her out of all this shit that's going to go down if everything back fires._ I stood slowly and reached for my glasses before pulling out the ATF card. _I need to keep my family safe from this even if I do wind up a rat. The boys would kill me but at least they'd all be safe._ I pulled out my phone and headed out to the van before taking a seat in the driver's seat and dialed the number.

* * *

I stood outside the van waiting, this end of the lumber yard was deserted, everything had been milled weeks ago and the machinery moved on, all that was left was stumps that had been pulled out to reseed the area.

I watched the black SUV pull up and staunched myself up slightly. _This is going my way or no way at all._ I took a drag on my cigarette and blew out a thin stream of smoke. "So this is how it works," I stated. "Ya _do not_ touch SAMCRO..."

"I don't want the Sons, I want the IRA"

"Zobelle, the assault charges against the club, _drop them_ "

"Well that's not easy" She stated, a light smirk dancing on her lips.

I turned away, if she couldn't do what I wanted then I had no reason to keep talking. "Then we are done talking..."

"No," She stopped me. "No, ok. Alright, I'll get into it," I turned back towards her. "What else?" She asked.

"My daughter and my wife," I sighed softly. "If I help ya move on Jimmy, he's going ta think they conspired," I stated. "Taru as well"

"Fiona is _not_ innocent bystander, she's third generation IRA..."

"Full protection for all three of them and immunity for Fi and Kerrianne," I said over the top of her. "'cause he'll kill them all"

Stahl nodded lightly. "Alright, I'll bring in Fiona and task Interpol with Kerrianne, we'll witpro them," She said. "Taru can have a full twenty four seven surveillance team on her," I nodded lightly as she stepped closer. "You know what you're asking for here is _huge,_ international red tape up the ass, I'm going to need some good faith Chibs"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and thought over all the information I had stored in my head. "IRA safe house, the guns, I can give ya the location," I felt my stomach drop slightly. "Edmond Hayes, he'll be there, maybe his old man too"

Stahl nodded. "Good enough" She murmured softly and turned away.

I stood there for a minute, part of me feeling like I'd signed a pact with the devil, the other half relieved that the family I was beginning to leave behind and the family I was beginning to start would be safe.


	25. Personal Stock

**Personal Stock**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I glanced over my shoulder at Filip and raised an eyebrow slightly as he slowly made his way over and pulled me into a hug, it had briefly registered in my brain that the front door had been opened only a few seconds ago. "I love ya Taru, ya know that right?" He murmured softly. "I'd kill _any_ fucker that so much as looks at ya the wrong way"

I furrowed my brow lightly pulling back to look at him. "What're you going on about?"

"Gemma..." He trailed off slightly swallowing roughly. "Weston and two of his white trash thugs raped her"

I sighed softly sitting on the edge of the king sized bed. "I didn't think she was going to tell anyone"

"Ya knew? Why didn't ya tell me? Why didn't ya tell Clay?"

"I promised Gemma I wouldn't, she and Unser rocked up on my doorstep the night of Bobby's party," I explained. "She didn't want to go to home encase Clay was there"

He sighed softly. "Ya did right by Gemma love" He murmured tipping my face up and brushing a few strands away from my eyes.

"So why are you here?"

"Headin' ta my storage unit ta get my personal stock"

I nodded lightly before standing. "In the entire time we've known each other you've never taken me back to your place" I stated before heading out the door with Buster in tow.

He grinned softly following me. "Don't have a place anymore, sold it last year for some cash," He stated as we made our way through to the kitchen and then out to the garage. "Needed it ta pay for some work on myHarley"

I nodded lightly. "So you've been living at the clubhouse since then?" I asked before flipping the switch on the wall before heading over the rusted metal shelving unit stuck in the far corner of the garage.

"Aye, don't see the need ta get another place just yet"

I knelt down and fished out a black sports bag before hauling it up and dropping it on the centre workbench before grabbing a box off the top shelf and dumped that next to the bag. "You can take these," I stated unzipping the bag and pulling out a couple of old shot guns and a Styr Aug. "Not like I need them" I stated dumping the handguns and boxes of bullets from the box into the bag and zipped it back up.

"Are ya sure?"

I nodded pushing the bag towards him. "Do I _want_ to ask what these are for?"

"Chinese contact didn't pan out"

I nodded lightly and handed him the black sports bag before heading back inside flicking off the switch as I went. "I'll be at the stud this morning, with any luck today everything will be finished and just before lunch I'll head to the stables"

I glanced over my shoulder as Filip pulled the door shut and dumped the bag on the table. "Taru," He looked uneasy. "We never really talked about what happened before ya left for England..."

I knew exactly what he meant; he meant my night in Santa Monica when that red headed piece of ass had come into TM. "What's there to say kulta? I don't remember what happened that night save a few events beforehand"

"Are ya sure ya don't remember?"

I nodded scratching Buster's head lightly. "I'm sure, if I knew what had happened don't you think I would have told you by now?" I nodded to the bag. "Now go and get your shit done and I'll come see you later"

"Alrigh'," He stood before me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Just keep yaself safe love; I don't know what I'd do without ya"

"Pray you never have to find out then" I stated grinning lightly and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm serious Taru, I don't want ta find out" His face and tone was dead serious.

"And you never will Filip, I'm here to stay whether you like it or not," I stated running a hand up through his hair and pushed it back slightly from his face. "I love you and I wouldn't trade this in for the world, I'm happy here, what's it going to take to make you see that, to make you see I'm _not_ leaving? That I'm never going to leave you for anything or any one?" I asked staring into his eyes. "The only thing that could separate us is Death and even then I don't think it would really ever truly be the end for us"

He sighed softly and pressed a kiss to my lips before resting his forehead against mine. "Just look after yaself Taru, that's all I'm askin', make sure ya eagles loaded and ya have got a spare clip"

"I _always_ make sure my eagles loaded kulta, you should know that by now," I stated before grinning lightly. "Don't worry so much about me, just go and do your shit and let _me_ do the worrying about _you_ ok?"

He sighed softly smiling lightly and pressed a kiss to my lips again. "Alrigh', ya go and get yaself ta work before Oswald fires that sweet ass of yours for bein' late"

I smirked lightly. "Elliot wouldn't fire me, I work too much for him fire me" I threw over my shoulder as I collected my things and headed towards my Silverado to head out to the stud.

* * *

I pulled up at the main office building where my office, two smaller officers and the reception was and grinned softly before stepping out of my Pickup, the tray filled with hay that needed going in one of the sheds.

"Hey Ms Mäki, we're just cleaning up all our scraps, other than that we're finished"

I nodded to one of the builders and headed to see Dev and Duke. My heart started racing in my chest at the sight of Duke lying flat out on his side in the paddock. I whistled towards them and exhaled slowly watching Duke raise his head and look in my direction before rolling onto his legs in order to stand. I smiled lightly as both he and Dev came over to the gate as I slipped in. "Sure know how to give me a fucking heart attack Duke" I murmured softly.

"How're you two this morning?" I asked picking a few strands of grass out of Duke's forelock before unclipping his cover and pulling it off. He snorted lightly and flexed his neck before shaking his mane and body out.

I unclipped Dev's cover and pulled it off before checking them both over properly and hung their covers over the side of the fence. "Be good boys" I murmured placing a kiss on each of their cheeks before heading over to see Rocky.

The 17hh Bay stallion snorted and threw his head up prancing lightly by the gate as I slipped through and patted his cheek. "Hey Rocky, how're you today?" I slipped a lead rope round his neck and unclipped his cover before pulling it off and hanging it over the side of the fence.

The stallion snorted lightly, his body had filled out mostly with fat, now all I needed to do was whip that fat into muscle and he'd be set for a beautiful looking stallion ready for the breeding season.

"Well now, isn't this a lovely little establishment you've got set up"

I felt my skin crawl and suppressed a shudder at the sickly sweet tone. "What do _you_ want?" I snapped unhooking the lead rope and clipping it on properly to Rocky's halter. I shoved the gate open and led him through before pushing it shut and snapping the lock back into place.

"He's a beautiful looking horse" Stahl stated reaching out to pat Rocky's face.

I bit back a grin as Rocky snorted and lashed out with his teeth, ear pinned flat against his poll and tail swishing angrily as he stamped his hoof. "I wouldn't get to close to him if I was you" I bit back the sarcastic comment about him apparently not liking her. _Must have picked up on my vibe._ I patted Rocky's neck and tied him to the ring outside his stall before grabbing my hoof pick to clean out the underside of his hooves.

I picked up his front hoof only for him to yank it out of my hand and slam it on the ground only inches from my toes, his nearhind striking out quickly at Stahl before he yanked back and whinnied before throwing in a hard buck in her direction. I cursed softly stepping away slightly before trying to calm him as the ring was pull from the wall. I flinched away as he turned and reared, the rope and metal ring it had been attached too swinging wildly in the air hitting me across the face. "Get the hell out Stahl, now! Before you cause anymore god damn damage," I snarled at her before Rocky pulled away and galloped off away from stalls in the direction of the paddocks. "Shit" I wiped the blood away from my cheek bone and down the side of my jeans.

I gave chase jogging after him before pulling the gate shut to the raceway before walking calmly towards him. He snorted, body quivering all over, a nice bloody gash down his foreleg from the bolt attached to the ring. "Come on Rocky, let's get you cleaned up and settled so I can have a look at that gash" I murmured stroking his neck carefully, his body quivering under my touch. "What the hell set you off bud? Was it Stahl? Did she do something?" I asked softly stroking the length of his face, Dev and Duke both playing up in the paddock off to the side.

I untied the ring and tucked it into my pocket; I was sporting a nice gash under my left eye from where the bolt had hit me across the face, it would undoubtedly bruise and most likely scar. _I'll get Jack to take a look at it when I get to the stables._ I touched it gingerly and wiped away the blood before hitching Rocky to one of the other rings. "I'll spend some time with you and then head off to the stables," I murmured and patted his neck before checking out the damage done to his leg. "It doesn't look too bad Rocky; I'll wrap it up after I wash it out and put some iodine on it" I stated before patting his neck lightly, his body still shaking every so often from his scare.


	26. Backstabbing Whore

**Backstabbing Whore**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I glanced around the room, my gut unsettled by the mere thought of what Clay and the club would do to me if they found out what I was doing.

"Do you want a drink or something?"

I glanced at Stahl and shook my head. Taru had already called before hand and told me about the incident with Rocky and how, in her words, _'that god damn son of a bitch ATF minion'_ had scared him somehow. "Taru asked me ta pass a message on ta ya"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Ta keep ya boney arse away from the stud, she's got vet bills now for Rocky since ya scared him"

She narrowed her eyes slightly before sitting across from me, one of her agents behind me next to the door. "I'll bare that in mind," She stated readjusting in her seat. "Did she ever tell you about her husband and son?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly. _Where the hell is she going with this?_ "Aye, she did"

"I only ask as she seemed to have no knowledge of you and Fiona still being together," She nodded towards the paper on the desk. "Does your _old lady_ know about this?"

I shook my head. "She doesn't need ta know about this"

"I thought old ladies were privy to everything their men did"

I clenched my jaw slightly. "We didn't come ta start this debate" I snapped.

"Alright, I was only wondering," She pushed a beige manila folder towards me. "Don't suppose she told you about this though did she?" She smirked lightly opening the folder.

I looked down to the pictures; it was hospital records and some pretty nasty looking photos, most of the details on the accompanying pages written in Finnish. _Jesus fucking Christ. Is that Taru?_ The first photo depicted a woman that had been beaten black and blue, right eye swollen shut, face bruised, nose busted and several cuts in her skin. The next was of her torso. _Shit, it is Taru._ My eyes landed on the familiar tattoo that took up the right side of her ribs reaching from under her arm to her hip. The scar that now flawed her skin was bloody and open, a deep jagged wound seeping dark red liquid.

"She nearly died from that wound," Stahl stated tapping the photo. "Done with a seventeen inch blade, from my understanding she was left with massive internal damage and scar tissue"

"What's this got ta do with Jimmy?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if she'd told you about it, I mean it's pretty hard to forget dragging yourself six blocks to the nearest hospital with half your insides missing and the other half hanging out," She pushed two photos towards me, both dead men, a bullet hole in the centre of their foreheads. "Fingerprints from both men were found in the house were Taru's husband and son lost their lives, now I _know_ she had sniper training," A smug grin flicked to her lips before disappearing just as quick. "I think after she was well enough to leave hospital she went to seek retribution for her family"

 _God damn bitch is too smart for her own good._ "Whatever happened ta Taru in the past made her stronger, she fought through it and came out on top," I stated leaning back in my chair slightly. "If she didn't want ta tell me about her hospital stay then she probably had a good reason for it"

She looked up eyeing me for a moment before placing a blue envelope on the desk with a sheet of paper on top. "In exchange for cooperation in the arrest of James O'Phelan, we will provide immunity for your wife and provide protection for her, your daughter and for Ms Mäki," She pushed the envelope towards me on the desk. "You will be registered as a confidential informant for the bureau of alcohol, tobacco and firearms"

I glanced at the paper work before glancing back up at Stahl. "The deal was for Fiona, Kerrianne, Taru and immunity for SAMCRO"

"Immunity from the IRA connection I can guarantee but the DA's office in San Joaquin hasn't even put together the assault case yet, I cannot make that deal"

I shook my head lightly. _So now she's trying to fuck me about?_ "Bullshit," I snapped. "I've given ya Edmond and _now_ ya dickin' me around?"

"I figured you wouldn't want to wait, risk your family's safety" There was the fake sympathy again.

"Ya promised all of it," I stated leaning forward. "I'm not givin' ya nothin' until ya make it happen" I stated before standing to leave.

"Edmond already gave up his old man," I stalled in the doorway. "That streak runs in the family, it means that Cameron's gonna crack and turn on Jimmy O," I turned back towards her. "Now, if Jimmy O figures out that you're the one who got the ball rolling, there's no telling what he would do to your family"

I felt my anger rise quickly and made my way towards her, she slid the chair back, fear in her eyes as her two men restrained me against the desk. "I'm goin' ta kill ya, ya filthy whore" I spat.

She smirked lightly trying to mask the fear. "I'll tell you what," She showed me the papers. "You look this over, sign it before I leave here today or Fiona and your kid are in the wind," I thought about it for a second. "Let him go" She stated.

I looked at the papers before snatching them roughly from her hands and turned heading out the door bumping shoulders roughly with the men in the doorway. _What am I getting myself into? This is going to bury me six foot under and I won't be able to breathe._ I sighed softly stepping into the street and quickly glanced over the road before heading towards the black panel van sitting opposite the building. _I can't do this to Taru, if the boys find out they'll kill me and I can't do that to her._ I swallowed roughly sliding into the van and leant my forehead against the edge of the steering wheel. _I'm digging myself a grave I can't get out of and it's only going to get worse._ I glanced at the time on the dashboard clock and sighed softly. _I need to drop this piece of shit off and tell Clay about the meeting._ I felt my stomach twist in knots again and sighed softly before turning the key in the ignition and pulled out onto the street to head back to the Clubhouse.

* * *

I sat on the picnic table, my thoughts running from Stahl, to the pictures she'd shown me and from there to why Taru hadn't told me about what had happened. _She's got to have a reason for it, why though? Why would she leave it out?_ I glanced at Tig as he sat down, his face busted up from his scuffle with Opie.

"What on ya mind brother?"

"Nothin'" I was trying to down play my nerves trying to figure out a way out of the grave I'd dug.

"How's Finland?"

"Alrigh', busy at the stud," I stated. "Gave me a call before, apparently Stahl went round there, managed to spook Rocky"

"Bet that was a show and a half"

I nodded lightly. "Aye, he managed to rip one of the rings out of the wall, caught Taru in the face with it"

Tig winced lightly, his fingers idly pressing against his own facial wounds. "Guess we'll find out the damage now then" He stated nodding to Taru's black and red trimmed 2007 Silverado pickup that pulled into the lot.

 _Jesus she's pissed about something._ The way she was driving spoke it all. It was hard, heavy, not light and fast like she usually drove.

"She's pissed about something" Tig stated.

"Thank ya for pointin' that out captain obvious" I stated standing slowly and making my way towards her.

"Taru?" I ran my eyes over the nice gash under her left eye along her cheek bone; it was held shut with several thin strips of tape. _She'll be lucky if it doesn't scar._

"Jimmy says hello" She stated, her tone cold and angry as she came to a halt before me, arms folded, eyes hardened.

My stomach hit the floor. _God damn Irish prick, I'll gut him for even fucking looking at her._


	27. Irish Hospitality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this chap was happening more or less at the same time as the previous one.

**Irish Hospitality**

=Taru's P.O.V=

" _Taru it's Elliot, I'm picking up some of my mayoral stuff from the printers. I should be back before you leave, if not settle everything and lock up the office before you leave"_

The message ended with a loud beep, the usual drone of options following afterwards. I sighed softly sliding my phone into my pocket as I looked over the stables from my spot behind the wheel of my pickup. I slid out and locked the black pickup before heading to see Cracker, Laddie and Jack. I stopped to watch Quinn in the arena with Marcis before heading into the tack room to grab Cracker's halter.

I whistled to the tiny bay 2yr filly as I entered her paddock and watched her head shoot up before she whinnied loudly and threw her head up before trotting off in the opposite direction. I grinned softly before shaking my head watching as she pranced about before finally walking over and head butting my chest lightly. I scratched underneath the short fluffy strands of her forelock and slipped her halter on before heading towards the gate. She snorted and shook out her body before whinnying loudly as she had to leave her paddock mates.

I fixed the 15.2hh bay filly to the side of the stables and pulled off her cover before hanging it out to air out and sighed softly looking at her half chewed tail before shaking my head lightly and grabbed my hoof pick before starting to clean out her hooves.

I glanced behind me at the sounds of footsteps and quickly took in the two men behind me, one a bit more heavy set with brunette hair and the other more toned with grey brunette hair, it was obvious in the quick glance I'd taken that the slimmer one of the two was leader. "Can I help you with something?" I asked as I brushed the length of Cracker's back. "If you're looking for Mr Oswald he's not here"

"Isn't he? That's a shame I wanted ta talk over some business with him," The greying brunette stated before reaching out to stroke Cracker's neck. "Fine looking creature she is"

"Bought her when I was in England a few months ago"

"Aye, I thought I recognized ya, won the grand national with the black stallion didn't ya?"

I gave a light nod. "That I did"

"Where is the winner?"

I glanced at him out the side of my eye. "Standing stud at Kuula Lodge"

His eyes moved back to Cracker. "Beautiful looking filly," His eyes moved to me. "So are you if ya don't mind me saying"

I felt a chill run over my skin. _Fucking creep._ "I do mind," I snapped lightly. "Now what do you want?" I asked turning to face him. "If you were here to see Oswald you would have left when I told you he wasn't here," I stated brushing my hand over the bristles of the brush to clean off the dead skin. "And so by the all mighty power of deduction that means you're here to see me" My patience was wearing thin and had been since the incident with Stahl and Rocky.

He laughed loudly making Cracker jump slightly. "Filip always did know how to pick his women," He said as he laughed. "Smart, quick witted and gorgeous"

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "If you have business with Filip or the Sons I suggest you get back in that piece of shit you rode in on and go and see them, not harass me while I attempt to work" I growled squaring myself up, Cracker beside us whinnying nervously at the tense atmosphere.

He laughed again. "He always did like women that could stand up for themselves, independent women" He stated before calming down.

"If you've got nothing else to say I suggest you leave, I have this mare and several others to take care of today and another three to exercise in the arena" I stated throwing the body brush back into the grooming tray.

"When you see Filip next tell him Jimmy says hello" He stated before turning and jerking his head towards his bodyguard before leaving.

"I'll be sure to pass that message right along" I stated dryly as I watched him leave, my blood boiling slightly.

"Who was that?"

I glanced to Marcis and shook my head. "Just some asshole, put Cracker on the walker for me while I tack up Hunter"

He nodded taking Cracker's lead rope from my hand and led the bay filly towards the walker.

 _Now I need to find Jack and get him to patch my fucking face up._ I sighed lightly and turned away towards the second stable block to find the bisexual blonde part time stable hand and part time nurse.

* * *

I pulled up in the Teller-Morrow forecourt and yanked the handbrake up before pulling my keys roughly from the ignition and headed towards the clubhouse. I glared slightly at Filip as he stood from the picnic table he was sat at with Tig and made his way over.

"Taru?" His eyes roamed over the gash to my face.

"Jimmy says hello" I stated coldly as I came to stop before him and folded my arms over my chest. The look on his face said it all; he looked like he wanted to be sick. "Next time that god damn fucker harasses me at work you'll find him face down in a fucking ditch" I spat angrily.

"I didn't mean for Jimmy ta harass ya love"

"If he's something to do with club business, fine, but I don't need your club contacts coming to the stables to harass me," I glared at Tig as he started laughing from his spot on the table. "I'm serious Filip, next time I'll slit his god damn throat," I snapped glancing back at his face. "The arrogant little _runkkari_ " I murmured softly.

Filip started laughing. " _That_ I would _pay_ ta see darlin'," He stated before becoming a bit more serious. "Jimmy's not a friend love, he's an," He paused trying to find the right work. " _Acquaintance_ from Ireland"

"Perkele" I murmured softly as I shook my head lightly. I looked up into his eyes before moving my eyes to his _Glasgow Smile_ and reached up tracing the lines carved into his skin lightly. "Is he..."

Filip nodded leaning slightly into my touch before cupping my face to kiss me. A wolf whistle screaming out from behind us as the other boys came out of the clubhouse to join Tig on the table.

"Let's really give them a show huh?" I murmured softly before hooking an arm around his neck tugging him deeper into the kiss, our bodies flush against each others, Filip's hands rested on my hips.

"If ya keep this up I'm goin' ta have ta drag ya into my room and have my wicked way with ya" He whispered against my neck as he planted a soft kiss to the small ankh tattooed on my skin.

I grinned softly. "Perhaps I'd like that," I stated, my grin getting wider. "But sadly _I_ have to get back to work," I gave him a light wink. "Can't sit around on my ass like _you_ do all day"

"Oh love you'll regret that remark later"

"Is that a promise?"

"O' course"

I gave him a wink before pulling away. "I'll hold you to it then," I stated before turning away to head back to my pickup. I gasped lightly as Filip slapped my ass; I threw him a playful glare over my shoulder. "Till later kulta," I stated. "And just remember what I said"

He gave a light nod. "I'll do somethin' about it love"

I gave a nod before hoisting myself into the driver's seat and pulled the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuula = Bullet
> 
> Runkkari = Wanker


	28. Lock Down

**Lock Down**

=Taru's P.O.V=

"Love I'll be there as soon as I can alright? I have to sort my shit out at the stud first" I stated shoving some clothing into a bag. I swapped my phone to my other hand and sifted through my jewellery grabbing a set of knuckle dusters and chucking them on top before grabbing my eagle and a box of bullets from the cabinet below the side table. I kicked the door shut and slipped the gun into the back of my pants before sliding a hunting knife into my boot.

"I'll tell the boys on the gate ta keep a look out for ya Charger, just promise me ya will be fuckin' careful, there's no tellin' what Weston or Zobelle would do"

I rolled my eyes lightly. "I will be careful; you don't need to worry so much Filip"

"I'm allow ta worry about ya Taru, ya my old lady"

I grinned softly; every time he said it I couldn't help but grin. "Alright now you get back to whatever it is you're doing and leave me to grab my shit" I looked to Buster as he padded into the room and sat in the doorway whining loudly.

"Alright, I love ya Taru"

"I love you too Filip" I hung up and slid my phone into my pocket before glancing into the small black sports bag and ran over my mental checklist again. _Gun. Check. Bullets. Check. Spare change of clothing. Check. Wallet. Check. iPod. Check. Phone. Check._ I glanced at Buster and grinned softly scratching his head. "Just need to get your stuff then we can head to the farm and do the morning duties before we head to the clubhouse" I stated before slinging the bag over my shoulder and headed out throwing my stuff into the boot of my Charger before heading back inside to grab Buster's bed, dog food, toys and bowls.

I threw Buster's bowls into his half chewed bed as well as his blanket and grabbed the bag I'd put his food in before searching for his toys and quickly gathered everything before dumping it in the boot of my Charger and shutting Buster inside as I checked the house, garage and backyard over before locking the front door and sliding into my Charger. "Alright Buster, let's go to the farm and get everything settled"

I glanced in my rear view mirror as I reversed and frowned lightly, a black four door had been sitting across the road all morning, I'd first spotted it when I'd woken up this morning and went to get the paper after letting Buster out. I glanced at it again as I changed gears and hit the gas before pulling out down another street. "They're following us Buster" I murmured turning my music down and grabbing my cell ready to call if I needed help.

I tapped the clutch and changed gears again as I gave the muscle car engine more gas and cruised at an even speed before slowing and pulling out onto another street before hitting the gas.

I glanced back in my mirror and growled lowly before changing gears. _This is not good. I should call Filip._ I felt my guts twist and swerved to avoid an opening car door before slowing a fraction and continued towards Main Street with the music up loud.

 _Don't run away_  
I can't live without you  
Please stay  
And I learn to love you right

_I was waiting for you_   
_Waiting for all my life_   
_And I've been crying for you_   
_Dying for you all this time_   
_I was waiting for you_   
_Waiting for all my life_   
_And I'm not gonna_   
_Lose you tonight_   
_No, I ain't gonna lose you tonight_

I drummed the tune out with my thumbs on my steering wheel as I pulled up at a stop sign and waited briefly before pulling out onto the road.

_Don't run away_   
_I never wanted to hurt you_   
_Please stay_   
_And I learn to treat you right_

_I was waiting for you_   
_Waiting for all my life_   
_And I've been crying for you_   
_Dying for you all this time_   
_I was waiting for you_   
_Waiting for all my life_   
_And I'm not gonna_   
_Lose you tonight_

I glanced in my rear view mirror again and then looked to Buster. "I think we've got a tail Buster" I stated patting his head. I couldn't shake the ill feeling that something bad was going to go down, it had clenched my guts and twisted up through my chest to wrap around my heart. I swallowed roughly and exhaled slowly before reaching for my cigarette's and pulled out a pre rolled one before lighting it.

_I was waiting for you_   
_Waiting for all my life_   
_And I've been crying for you_   
_Dying for you all this time_   
_I was waiting for you_   
_Waiting for all my life_   
_And I'm not gonna_   
_Lose you tonight_

I exhaled through my teeth and looked towards the edge of the stud as it came into view. "Almost there Buster" I murmured softly, my stomach twisting in knots, paranoia gripping at the edges of my mind as I spotted the black four door again. _Who are they? What do they want?_ I tipped a bit of ash out the window and glanced to Buster. "Wonder if its Zobelle's little white trash lackey?" I asked absentmindedly, knuckles almost white on the steering wheel.

_I was waiting for you_   
_Waiting for all my life_

_Oh, I can't live without you_

_And I've been crying for you_   
_Dying for you all this time_

_I never want adore you_

_I was waiting for you_   
_Waiting for all my life_   
_And I'm not gonna_   
_Lose you tonight_

_I ain't gonna lose you tonight_

I glanced to the phone in my lap and then to my rear view mirror. _If I can hold out until we get to the clubhouse we should be alright._ I exhaled slowly and took a deep drag of my cigarette holding it for a while in my lungs before exhaling out the window as I pulled up at the gates and waited for them to open. I glanced out the back window as the black four door slowed to a crawl as it passed before speeding off.

_I was waiting for you_   
_Waiting for all my life_   
_And I've been crying for you_   
_Dying for you all this time_   
_I was waiting for you_   
_Waiting for all my life_   
_And I'm not gonna_   
_Lose you tonight_

I pulled in at the office and slipped out leaving Buster curled up asleep on the passenger's seat and made my way inside.

"Hey Taru"

"Hey, you know I'm going to be at the clubhouse right?"

Jenna nodded lightly. "You called yesterday and told me, everything ok?"

"Yeah just shit to do with the club, you make sure those gates stay shut after I leave here today until I get back alright"

She nodded. "Of course"

"Good, only feed truck and mare deliveries are allowed in, no private vehicles, if someone needs me give them my cell number"

She gave a nod. "So feed truck and mare deliveries only, no private vehicles, if anyone asks for you give them your cell and the gates are to stay shut after you leave"

I gave a nod and grinned lightly at the brunette. "Alright, now I'm going to go and quickly see my boys and then head out to the clubhouse"

Jenna nodded lightly. "I'll hold things down until you get back"

I gave a light nod. "If you need a hand with something just called Elliot or Harry" I called over my shoulder as I headed towards the stallion block and quickly grabbed 2 lead rope's before heading out to see Dev and Duke.

I bought them in and cross tied them before smiling lightly. I yanked off their covers and left them to air out as I checked them over and patted Dev's neck. "I'll take you two on a trip one day, we'll pick up Jade and head out on a trek" I murmured stroking Dev's ear slowly and grabbed the hoof pick before quickly picking out both sets of hooves.

* * *

I pulled up at the clubhouse and laid on the horn before seeing a familiar face of one of the Fresno boys peer out of the gate at my Charger before signalling to someone behind him. I waited for a moment before the gates opened and several boys stepped out with shotguns in hand and looked up the street as I pulled in slowly and headed towards the end of the lot. I pulled up next to the bikes and reversed into a spot next to the garage before grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I whistled to Buster who jumped out and waited beside me for me lock up my Charger and followed beside me as I headed towards the clubhouse.

"About time you got here" Gemma stated as she pulled me into a light hug which I returned.

"Needed to settle some shit at the stud first," I glanced towards the closed Church doors and then at the Prospect who was behind the bar. "Hey Half-Sack, do me a favour and get Buster's things out of the boot of my Charger" I called throwing him my keys.

He gave a nod jogging outside to fetch Buster's things.

"Go put your stuff away; the boys are still deciding what to do"

I gave a nod and slipped past everyone towards Filip's room. I dumped my stuff on his bed and sat down briefly, a small bite of pain flaring through my knee as I looked around and smiled lightly at the photos on the wall before standing and heading out towards the bar again. "Put that stuff in Filip's room" I stated to Half-Sack as we passed each other in the hall.

I glanced to Tara as she struggled to get a bottle out of Abel's bag as she held the baby. I moved over and grinned lightly winking as I whisked him out of her arms. She smiled gratefully as she dug through the bag with free hands and moved over to the kitchen to warm up his bottle.

"That's a good look on you"

I glanced up at Gemma as she spoke from her spot leaning against the bar, a light smirk on her lips. "I don't know if I could do it all again"

"Chibs thinks he could, thinks you could"

I glanced towards the Church doors and then down at Abel as he bubbled and gurgled happily in my arms. I smiled lightly and bounced him lightly. "Maybe later on, right now there's too much shit going down"

She nodded lightly tickling Abel's cheek. "Just getting the practice in huh?" She asked with a grin.

I nodded giving her a matching grin. "Practice makes perfect right?"

She laughed softly and nodded before glancing up at one of the croweater's came over. "Do you guys want some coffee?"

Gemma gave a nod. "Cream and sugar"

I gave a light nod. "Just black," I glanced to Gemma as she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"How do you drink it black?"

I shrugged lightly. "The coffee in Finland doesn't taste as bad as some of the shit here" I stated simply tickling Abel's belly and grinning lightly.

Gemma looked up and clenched her jaw slightly looking towards the Church room. "They must have decided on something"

I looked over and smiled lightly at Filip; he hesitated in the doorway before slowly coming over and placed a kiss on my lips. "Ya alright love?"

"Fine"

He looked down to Abel and smiled slightly, a look of longing in his eyes before he brushed back a strand of my hair before tugging me off to the side. "I wanted ya ta hear it from me, I need ta reach out ta Fiona, bring her in, keep her safe from Jimmy"

I swallowed roughly and nodded. "Alright," I brushed back a strand of hair from his face and wrapped my fingers through his hair tugging him close to press a kiss to his lips. "Be careful" I murmured softly resting my forehead against his.

"I always am love," He grinned lightly looking down between us at Abel. "And when I get back I want ta put some more practice in" He stated with a wink nodding down at the sleeping boy in my arms.

"We'll just see about that," I murmured and grinned lightly before nodding towards the door. "Now go do your shit and you come back with so much as a scratch and I'll kill the fucker who did it myself"

He grinned lightly pressing another kiss to my lips. "That's why I love ya Taru"

I grinned watching him leave and turned back towards Gemma and Tara.


	29. Beat Downs and Irish Pricks

**Beat Downs and Irish Pricks**

=Chibs P.O.V=

I waited silently with the others, the black crash van behind us as we waited for the _'all clear'_ call from Chucky. I glanced at the cigarette between my fingers, I'd figured out a long time ago I could roll a half way decent cigarette but this was one I'd pinched from Taru just after she'd rolled it, it was nearly perfect like they usually were, when it came to rolling cigarettes she was a perfectionist, it was almost funny how much it pissed her off when she couldn't roll it properly. I took a deep drag filling my lungs with the asinine smoke holding it for a few minutes before finally letting it out.

I ran my eyes over the group, Jax was talking with Opie and Bobby, Tig was next to Clay smoking silently and Half-Sack was talking with Juice and Happy. My thoughts flowed from Taru to Fiona and back to the Finn, I exhaled slowly, whenever I thought of Taru I had the same feelings I had felt for Fiona when we'd first met, whenever I thought of Fiona I felt nothing, she wasn't my woman anymore, she would always be _his._ I clenched my jaw and exhaled slowly letting go of all the stress and anger, that always came when I thought of Fi, in one go.

I glanced up at Clay as his phone rang; his nod confirmed we were in business. I cast the cigarette to the ground and crushed its dying end before kicking up my stand and following the rest of the boys out of the side street onto another before we rounded the corner and headed towards the safe house.

I parked roadside like the rest of the boys and made my way towards the back of the house as they backed the van up to the garage. I stood off to the side and watched silently as Jimmy embraced Clay and turned walking towards me. I felt a small prick of fear and clenched my jaw tightly before releasing it as a sharp shot of pain raced through my jaw.

"Glad we could move past our history Filip"

I bit back the urge to deck his smug face. "Yeah" I replied bitterly.

He furrowed his brow at my tone and moved forward a step in an attempt to intimidate me. "Appreciate you reaching out to Fiona," He stated. I could see Jax watching us cautiously in the background. "Nothing happens with Fiona that I don't know about," He snapped getting into my face. "How many times do I have to teach you that lesson?"

I felt a painful twist in my gut but refused to show it. _I'll fucking kill him if he hurts any of them._ "You touch her or Kerrianne or Taru and I will cut ya into a _million_ pieces" I snarled lowly taking a step towards him.

"We ok?" Jax asked coming up behind Jimmy before he could reply.

"Aye," Jimmy turned slightly to face Jax. "Just swapping old Irish folktales"

"We're done" Tig called as he and Happy walked past heading towards the front of the house.

I watched Jimmy walk towards the house and tried to shake the feeling of hate. _He knows something._ Fear twisted sharply around my lungs and heart squeezing them tighter with every breath. _I can't wait for this shit to be done then it'll be no more Jimmy, no more Zobelle and I can focus on Taru and our life._

"Come on, let's head to Galt and get this shit over and done with" Jax stated clapping me on the shoulder and pushing slightly to turn me away from Jimmy.

* * *

I pulled up at the clubhouse, my mouth still stinging from the cut across the inside of my cheek from Stahl's vicious backhand. I ran my eyes over Taru, she was sitting with Lyla at the picnic table, both immersed in a conversation as her son played with Buster.

I watched for a moment as I pulled off my helmet before slowly sliding off my Harley. I made my way over and put a hand on Taru's shoulder causing her to look up. "Hey kulta" A smile adorned her lips within a few seconds.

"We need ta talk" I still had yet to fill her in one what was going to happen tonight.

She nodded lightly. "Alright," She turned back to Lyla. "I'll burn a copy of my CD's and give them to Opie for you when they're done"

"Thanks Taru"

She gave a nod and stood. I tugged her closer and wrapped an arm around her waist steering her inside and towards the bedroom so we could talk in private. "What is it?" She asked shutting the door silently, Buster bounding over to jump up onto the bed next to me. She sat down next to me and smiled lightly leaning against my shoulder slightly.

"There's a fight tonight, we're heading out after we deliver the guns ta the one niners and the Chinese"

She nodded wrapping a hand around mine before frowning lightly and touching my cheek lightly. "What happened to your face?"

I touched the spot Stahl had back handed and grinned softly. "ATF bitch back handed me"

She frowned lightly before shaking her head lightly. "I'm assuming this fight is against Weston and his white trash crew?"

I nodded lightly. "We'll leave in about an hour, go deliver our guns and then head out ta Timberlands"

She nodded scratching behind Buster's ear, the black and tan Alsatian pup whining and rolling onto his back as she began scratching his belly. "And what are you going to do for an hour?" She asked idly.

I grinned softly, mine spiraling into gutter thoughts but they would all take longer than an hour. "Drink, sleep, spend some time with my lovely old lady" I stated wrapping an arm around her waist as I tugged her down beside me.

Taru smiled as she rested her head on her palm and placed a hand on my chest, fingers fiddling with the chain on the rosary and the chain of my cross. "I've got a set of knuckle dusters if you want to use them" She said suddenly breaking the short silence.

I arched my eyebrow slightly. "Do I dare ask why?"

She shrugged lightly. "Encase I needed them" She said placing her head lightly on Buster's side, a smile adorning her lips as she moved forwards pressing a kiss to my lips.

"How's things at the stud comin'?"

"Good, Jenna's keeping the gates shut until I get back, all the boys are settled in their paddocks with their covers on and Jess is settled in her paddock with the others broodmares, she should have her foal on the ground in a few more months," A happy grin adorned her lips at the prospect of Dev's first foal. "It's eating me up; I can't wait to see it"

"So ya gonna be ignorin' me for a week when she's due then?"

She grinned softly and nodded before laughing softly. "Sorry kulta but this foal is too precious to _not_ be there when she's foaling"

I nodded; I knew why she wanted to be there, she didn't want to lose either of them if something went wrong. "Taru?" I sat up slightly as she patted Buster's side. "Why didn't ya tell me about ya hospital stay?" I'd been putting it to the back of my mine, the photo's had disturbed me deeply, haunted me sometimes in the night.

Her jaw clenched tightly, skin paling ever so slightly. "Who told you about that?"

"Stahl," I watched her reaction, she looked worried. "Why didn't ya tell me about it?"

She shrugged lightly. "I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to," Her liquid silver irises turned bitter and hard. "How much did Stahl tell you?"

"That ya got beaten within an inch of ya life"

"Did she tell you I dragged my sorry broken half eviscerated ass six blocks to the hospital?"

"Aye, she also showed me the hospital records," I swallowed roughly as her eyes narrowed slightly. "She showed me the photos," I put a hand on her shoulder. "Why did it happen?"

"I already told you why," She looked up, her eyes cold. "Because Niko and I got ourselves into debt, Koivu wanted us all dead, he wouldn't stop until our blood was on the ground," She sighed lightly. "He never sent anyone else after me after I shot his two goons" A small glimmer of hate entered her eyes before she laughed bitterly.

"Am I missin' the light side of this?"

She glanced over at me before cracking a lopsided smile. "I was barely healed from having half my insides torn to shreds and I still managed to take out two of his top men but I couldn't find it in me to put a bullet in his skull," She shook her head lightly. "I'm fucking pathetic," She murmured almost inaudibly as she rolled onto her back, eyes focused on the ceiling. "I left Finland because I couldn't bare the memories that were there," She sighed softly closing her eyes. "I've never gotten over their deaths and it's always held me back at some point," She sighed heavily. "I left because I didn't want to face my fears and put them to rest," Her tone dropped low, she sounded weak, tired and close to tears. "I'm afraid I'll forget them" She finally managed to whisper, a tear sliding down the side of her temple as she played with a rough spot on Buster's coat.

I reached out carefully and wiped it away before pulling her close. Taru rested her head on my shoulder and curled her fingers around the edge of my kutte as she normally did when something was scaring her. "Ya won't forget them love, they both made a huge impact on ya life, I don't think ya would be able ta forget them"

She nodded lightly. "I know" She murmured, fingers running along the edge of the well worn leather that she'd cleaned and conditioned properly for me using the same products she swore by on her own leather equipment like her bridles, saddles and rollers.

* * *

I glanced at the time and sighed softly. "Come on," I shifted and stood holding out a hand to her. "Before Clay has the prospect down here yellin' through the door at me"

She cracked a broken grin and took my hand hauling herself up, knee trembling slightly under the sudden movement. "Come on Buster" She yawned and followed me out.

I stepped out of the clubhouse; Opie was saying his goodbye to Lyla, Jax saying his to Tara and Clay saying his to Gemma. I turned towards Taru and pulled her into a tight hug. "Stay safe for me love, don't leave here unless ya _really_ have ta"

She nodded embracing me just as tight as I had embraced her. "Be careful" She murmured resting her forehead against mine, hands snaking up to rest on my cheeks as mine gripped her waist.

"I always am Myrsky"

A small genuine smile slipped to her lips before she pressed them against mine. She'd spent an entire afternoon teaching me how to pronounce her name and in the end it had paid off. She pulled away opening her eyes slowly, her emotions raw and running deep behind them before a spark ignited the fire brewing and an insane little smirk crept up to stain her blue tinted lips. "Give 'em hell kulta"

I nodded before turning and heading towards my Harley. I gave one last glance at Taru as I kicked up the stand, she was stood on one side of Gemma, Lyla on her other side and Tara on the other side of Gemma. _The future of SAMCRO, the women that will always be there to make sure we're taken care of, that will always be there to make sure the club stays standing no matter what happens._ I glanced at Tig as I fired up my Harley and gave him a quick nod before following him out.


	30. Deadly Silent Night

**Deadly Silent Night**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I slowly brushed out Buster's fur as I lay on the bed waiting anxiously for Filip to come home. My guts twisting, churning and knotting painfully as Buster looked up to me then at the door and cocked his head to the side whining softly as he lowered his head onto his front paws, his eyes trained on the door.

"It'll be alright Buster, Filip will be home soon" I murmured softly as I stroked his ear trying to ease my own nerves as we waited in silence.

I took in a sharp breath as Filip came in, his face slightly bruised and a small nick to his cheekbone. I stood slowly and made my way over before brushing a few loose strands of hair back from his face carefully to get a better look. I tugged him closer pressing my lips to his before wrapping my arms around his neck tightly to deepen the kiss as I pushed my body flush against his. "Thank god you're alright"

"I'm fine love," He murmured softly, both hands resting on my cheeks lightly as he held my gaze. "So are the rest of the boys"

"Good," I hugged him tightly before taking a look at the damage dealt to his knuckles. "You need to clean your hands ups" I stated brushing the pad of my thumb over his bruised and grazed knuckles.

"Aye, I will" He murmured looking at my hand over his before pulling away and shrugging off his kutte before draping it over the desk. He turned back to me brushed back a few strands of my hair and tucked them behind my ear causing me to look up in confusion. " _After_ I take care of _you_ " He whispered hoarsely as he tugged my closer into another kiss and slowly ran his hands down my sides pulling me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed another kiss to his lips.

My back hit the bed and I unwrapped my legs from his waist moaning softly as Filip ran one of his hands down my side. I arched lightly as he snaked at arm around my waist, his free hand planted in the bed beside my head with one knee rested on the bed between my legs.

Fingers slowly teased their way under my shirt and across my belly; one of his fingers idly traced a ring around my bellybutton before delving lower to unbutton my jeans. "God..." He moaned lightly against my ear. "Ya gorgeous Myrsky"

I smiled softly at his use of my given name, I'd spent an entire afternoon teaching him and Juice how to pronounce it, in the end Juice had given up and Filip had barely managed to grasp it but slowly he was getting his tongue around it.

I let my head fall back, a guttural moan slipping through my lips as his fingers slid over my wet folds. "Fuck," I arched lightly as he pushed his fingers in and slowly stroked them in and out before pushing deeper, his thumb running in agonizingly slow circles over my clit, his eyes on mine as he watched my writhe beneath him. "Stop teasing me" I moaned softly as he continued to finger fuck me, the sweet torture almost becoming too much as I panted softly.

"But teasin' ya is the best part," He grinned at the shudder that tore harshly through my body. "I can make ya squirm, make ya shudder and cry out" He whispered hotly against the shell of my ear as he stroked his thumb over my clit again, my body arching viciously at his teasing feather light touch, a cry leaving my lips.

I lowered my back to the bed again, a soft whimper leaving my lips as he drew his fingers out slowly and tugged my jeans off before casting them to the side, his fingers hooking under the sides of my underwear drawing them down slowly as I tugged my tank top and bra off throwing them somewhere behind us.

Filip's hands closed over mine stilling my actions. "I want ta take it slow Myrsky, love ya," He murmured, my fingers still on the buttons of his shirt. "We've got all night"

I swallowed roughly and nodded lightly brushing my fingers over his scars before tugging him closer as I began to unbutton his shirt again slowly.

I pushed the over shirt from his shoulders and watched it join the rest of the clothing on the floor before working on his belt and jeans as he pulled his long sleeved skivvy off.

I shuffled back on the bed pushing Buster off before beckoning him to join me on the bed. I wet my lips and bit my lower lip watching his naked form crawl up the bed towards me. I exhaled slowly under my breath as he lay beside me, his eyes running freely over my body as I lay beside him on my side, my right hand buried in my hair propping my head up. I turned away slightly as he slowly traced the scar arching down my left side.

"Come on love, don't do that," He murmured tipping my face back towards his planting a soft kiss on my lips, his hand resting over the tattoo of our respective countries flags on my hips. "I love ya, scars included Myrsky"

I swallowed harshly and nodded before shifting closer to rest my head on his chest, I listened to the steady beating of his heart as I splayed my hand across his stomach and stretched my fingers out, a soft smile graced my lips as he began tracing light patterns over the back of my hand and fingers. "I love you Filip"

"I love ya too Myrsky" He murmured continuing to trace random patterns over the skin of my hand.

I glanced up and frowned lightly. "What's on your mind kulta?" I asked softly as he continued to watch his fingers tracing patterns.

"Just thinkin'"

I cracked a lopsided grin. "I gathered that much Filip"

A genuine smile adorned his lips at the use of his name, his hazel irises moving to meet my grey ones. "Thinkin' about you... me... _us_..." He confessed before slowly running a finger down the side of my face like he'd done a million times before. "Don't know what I'd do without ya love, ya have put up with so much of my shit, took me back even when I hurt ya and ya probably shouldn't have taken me back," He rested his palm on my cheek, eyes fixed on mine, raw emotions lighting them from behind. "I can't even begin ta tell ya how grateful ta have such a strong, sexy, amazin' woman in my life," He placed a kiss on my lips, fingers curling under my chin holding my face up. "Seein' Jackie boy with Abel reminds me of how I was with my Kerrianne when she was a babe," His fingers traced the line of my neck, his eyes following as he ghosted his fingers over my shoulder and down my arm. "Reminds me just how much I want ta start a family with _you_ "

I wet my lips, throat dry as I began to trace random patterns over his torso. "Until things settle down for us and for the club I think a family should wait" I murmured unable to meet his eyes.

There were a few minutes of silence before Filip spoke up again. "Aye, ya probably right," He couldn't cover the hint of dejection in his tone. "Ya would just be a bigger target for the clubs rivals if ya were pregnant"

I nodded lightly looking up into his eyes before kissing him and shifting slightly to sit over his lap. He groaned lightly placing his hands firmly on my hips tugging me closer as he arched his own hips off the bed. I leant forward moaning softly against his ear as I placed a hand lightly on the bed in an attempt to keep my balance, his cock hardening beneath me.

Filip arched his hips again grunting softly as I placed a hand on his chest and shifted slightly before slowly sinking onto his ridged cock. He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me close as he thrust up, a moan falling from his lips as he wrapped a hand around the back of my neck tugging me into a kiss as I rocked my hips over his, the friction making heat rush through both our bodies.

I parted my lips allowing his tongue to snake into my mouth, hips rocking against his as my fought for dominance with him. I broke our duel over power moaning out loudly as he thrust up hard. His arms tightened around me pulling me flush against him before he shifted and rolled me underneath him, fingers digging into my hips as I lifted them allowing him to drive himself deeper into me.

I dug my nails into the bed moaning shamelessly as he dipped his head taking one of my nipples into his mouth, one of his hands coming up to play with the other as he bit down lightly and swirled his tongue lathering my hardened nipple in saliva, his other hand squeezing and pinching at the other, hips grating against mine as he swapped delivering the same delicious torturous punishment to the other.

I panted softly, a whine catching in my throat as he rested his head into the crook of my neck biting and sucking softly at the first scar he'd left on me, his thrusts low and hard.

"Ya fuckin' gorgeous Myrsky" Filip murmured resting his forehead against mine, eyes baring into mine as he gave several low thrusts.

I arched as he thrust in deep and hard hitting the right spot, a high pitched moan falling from my lips. I kissed him angling my hips and moaning even louder as he thrust again. My breath's coming out in short pants as he thrust harder. "Shit," I clenched my fingers through the duvet. "More" I groaned lowly, muscles clenching tightly as my edge drew closer. I tugged him down into another kiss, his thrusts driving us both closer to the brink of insanity and closer to the brink of pleasure.

"Shit," He grunted lightly leaning on one arm heavily as he snaked his arm under my waist dragging my closer, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic. "I'm goin' ta cum" He murmured pressing a kiss to my lips.

I bit back a scream as white hot fire swept over my body, white noise playing in my ears, my vision dancing with black spots as my muscles clenched and spasmed as I arched against Filip. "Filip!" I finally let out a keening cry of pleasure as I free fell through the many stages of pleasure.

"Myrsky!" He followed, my name falling from his lips in a breathless whisper as he kissed me softly, arm shaking in an attempt to keep his weight up.

I rolled onto my side to face him as he collapsed beside me, both our chests heaving as I linked out fingers together and smiled softly at him. "I love you"

"I love ya too" He murmured pulling my closer before covering us with the thin duvet over our sweat soaked bodies.

"Get some sleep kulta," I murmured brushing back a few strands of damp hair from his eyes. "I'll be here when you wake up" I pressed a kiss to his lips pouring everything I had left in me into it before resting my head on his shoulder, body curled up against his as I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take over.


	31. Death! Glorious Death!

**Death! Glorious Death!**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I pulled up back at the clubhouse, Filip had ordered me back here after no news about Weston or Zobelle had come forth while we'd been waiting at the police station. I sighed softly waiting for the boys to open the gates and slowly crawled the Charger into the locked down compound before the gates were pulled shut behind me.

I pulled up in front of the garage doors and parked before popping the bonnet. I slipped out and glanced over at Lyla as she slipped out of the passengers side Buster jumping out after her. "You ok?"

She nodded and smiled weakly. "Just worried about Ope"

I nodded lightly before sliding my fingers under the edge of the bonnet pulling it up. "He'll be alright with the others, Jax wouldn't let him get hurt, he's known him for too long" I stated peering over the engine.

"What're you doing?"

"Since I've got time I thought I might tune up this bad boy, I haven't done it in over six months"

"I don't know when the last time my car had a tune up" She grinned sheepishly.

I matched her grin and shook my head lightly chuckling softly. "The only things that mean anything in my life besides my equine, canine and human families are my cars, it took me a year to rebuild this bitch," I felt a stab of pain as I remembered all the help Kai had given me. "I'll be damned if I'm going to let her fall into disrepair"

Lyla laughed softly. "Alright, I'll be in the clubhouse if you need me"

I gave a nod and pushed my hair back from my face grabbing a black beanie from the glove box before cramming it over my head and leant back over the engine after stripping off my hoodie. I looked back to Buster who was lying happily sprawled out on the concrete in front of the roller doors and smiled lightly before starting to work on the engine minding my hands on the hotter parts.

"Taru?"

I glanced at Gemma as she came to stop next to my Charger. "What's up?"

"Tara and I are heading into tow to pick up some stuff, coming with?"

I glanced over the Charger, it was tempting, I shook my head lightly. "I need to tune my baby up, she's been running a bit off recently"

Gemma nodded lightly with a soft chuckle. "Talk to one of the boys at the bar if you need anything"

I gave a light nod and leant back over the Charger's engine.

* * *

I watched the gates open from my spot leaning over the now cool engine of my Charger and exhaled slowly seeing Filip ride through with Jax and Opie. _Thank god he's alright._ I stood slowly wiping my hands on a rag and cleaned the rest of the oil off down the thighs of my jeans and made my way over as they stopped.

"Where's Lyla?"

I nodded towards the clubhouse. "Inside worried about you" I said coming to a halt in front of Filip's Harley.

Opie gave a nod "Thanks for bringing her back" He said before heading with Jax inside.

"Ya been playin' with ya Charger love?"

I grinned softly and nodded cleaning more grease from my hands. "You ok?"

"Aye, half the problem is dealt with"

I gave a light nod. "I'll be out here working on my Charger if you need me" I nodded towards my Charger and Buster who was lounging in the sun still.

"Alrigh'," He brushed his fingers over my face grinning lightly. "I love ya Taru"

I smiled lightly. "I love you too Filip"

"I'll be inside with the boys if ya need me love"

I gave a light nod and returned to my Charger before patting Buster's head. "Life of luxury aye handsome?" I murmured kneeling and rubbing his belly watching as he lazily rolled onto his back and yawned.

I stood slowly and stretched popping the vertebrae in my spine back into place before grabbing a can of oil from the boot and headed back towards the engine to top it up.

* * *

I watched Filip leave again, gun in hand and bullet proof vest under his kutte, my hands slick with oil from spilling half of it over the floor after Buster got tangled in my feet. He was now safely tucked away in the bedroom sleeping on the bed, I sighed softly remembering his whines of protest as I'd shut the door on him locking him in.

I hummed softly leaning back over the engine to tinker around a bit more, my Charger was my baby and only ever had the best, the best oil, the best petrol and full system checks and flushes every time they were due.

I wiped my hands getting as much oil off as I could at the sound of my phone blaring from the dash. I picked it up and answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"Ms Mäki there's a problem at the farm, one of the mares ran a fence; you need to get here now, she's cut up pretty bad"

I cursed softly and ran a hand through my hair as I pulled my beanie off and threw it to the passenger's seat. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can"

"We've used up a bunch of medical supplies already, we're gonna need more"

I felt fear bite into my chest at the prospect of losing one of the mares. "Alright," I exhaled slowly trying to calm my racing heart. "I'll stop at Hoffman's and pick up some supplies, call Kyle and get him out, with any luck I'll get there before he does"

"Alright, we'll see you soon"

I hung up and glanced at the truck that rolled in, some of the nomads, Tacoma boys, Happy and Piney getting out of the back. "Piney!"

"What is it beautiful?"

"Medical emergency at the farm, one of the mares ran a fence I need to get up there"

He nodded nudging one of the Tacoma boys that had just gotten out of the truck. "Go with Taru"

"I'll go with her" Happy said checking his Beretta before sliding it back into the back of his jeans.

Piney gave a nod. "Alright, I'll tell Chibs where you are when they get back"

I gave a light nod and hugged him briefly. "Thanks love," I glanced towards Happy as I slammed the bonnet shut and wiped my hands on the rag again. "We need to stop at the pharmacy, I need some supplies" I called before sliding into my Charger and heading out.

* * *

I dumped the medical supplies in the boot and slammed it shut after Happy threw the rest into the boot. "That it?"

"Should be," I racked my brains quickly, receipt held between my lips as I flicked through my wallet and slipped it back into my pocket. "Alright, let's go" I stated heading towards my driver's side door as Happy slipped onto his Harley.

"Taru?"

I stalled and turned to see Hale in his Bronco. "Hey," I threw him a friendly smile. "I'd love to stay and chat but there's an emergency at the farm"

"I just drove past the clubhouse, what's going on?"

"Lock down until this shit with Zobelle is done with"

He nodded and glanced towards Happy as I opened my door. "I'll catch up with you later Taru, keep safe"

I nodded sliding into the drives seat before checking and pulling out onto the road. I yanked my phone from my pocket and dialled Harry's number quickly.

"Taru?"

"Hey, how is she?"

"Who?"

I frowned slightly. "The mare" I stated.

"Mare? What mare?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"The mare that I just got a call about, she's down bleeding"

"There's no mare like that here"

I furrowed my brow and cursed as a black Honda pulled up in front of me, my front bumper connecting with their back bumper. I ran my eyes over the plate before glancing around for my phone that I'd dropped, I scowled softly feeling on the floor for my phone, my fingers brushing over it accidently ending the call. I growled softly before a movement out the corner of my eyes made me turn and look, my blood running cold and freezing in my veins. _Holy shit._

* * *

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I sighed softly scrubbing my hands over my face and glanced around the bar. _Where the hell is she?_ Right now all I wanted to do was curl up in my Finn's arms and sleep for the rest of my life. Half-Sack was gone; a knife plunged into his gut by that Irish bastard Cameron Hayes who had also taken Abel. I glanced around again contemplating on checking the bedroom but then I hadn't spotted her Charger in the forecourt so that widened the options as to where she could be. "Piney where's my old lady at?"

"Emergency at the farm, Happy went with her"

I nodded. _At least she's in safe hands._ I looked up as the clubhouse door opened; one of the Nomads coming in with Hale behind him. I narrowed my eyes slightly; the deputy looked almost saddened as he made his way towards us. The same kind of sadness he'd had in his eyes and face when he'd told us about Luann's murder.

"He said he needs to talk to you"

Clay nodded slightly looking to Hale. "What is it?"

"If it's about the prospect we already know" I stated tiredly just wishing Taru to come back already but if it was a medical emergency to do with Jess, Duke, Rocky or Dev she wouldn't be home for hours, if she bothered to come home at all that was.

"The prospect? Kip?" He shook his head lightly. "It's about Taru," He focused his eyes on me. "You _need_ to get to St Thomas"

I felt my heart and lungs constrict painfully in my chest choking my breathing. "What's happened?"

"She's been in a serious accident"

"Accident? What sort of accident?" I asked standing, my hands shaking at the thought I could be heading to St Thomas to ID her body.

"She rear ended a Honda before an SUV T-boned her," His tone was low. "Honda took off and left her for dead, one of your boys that was with her took off after them"

"How do you know all of this?"

He sighed heavily. "I witnessed it, she said something about an emergency and that she had to go," He looked towards me. "I'm not going to beat about the bush, she's lost a hell of a lot of blood and she wasn't moving when they pulled her out of the wreckage"

I felt my heart stop dead, pain searing through every inch of my body setting it ablaze. _No..._ I felt fear drop my stomach to the floor, my heart leaping into my throat; I knew exactly who had been behind her _'accident'_ as Hale had put it. _That McPrick! I'll kill 'em, I'll kill that O'Phelan prick._ "That bastard," I spat before running out of the clubhouse, Tig on my heels as I slid onto my Harley and started it up. "Clear the goddamn gates" I snarled before hitting the gas and speeding towards St Thomas. _For the love of god Taru, please be safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Story: Horsepower VS Irish Hardware.


End file.
